


Miseriae

by RedMetalWitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Paz Vizsla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Din Djarin, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Paz tries to be nice, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMetalWitch/pseuds/RedMetalWitch
Summary: It wasn't until the child was asleep that Din discovered that the Jawas had not only taken his entire supply of bacta, but his suppressants as well.He tried not to panic, but the realization stole his breath and he wrung his hands in a rare show of nervousness.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 142
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an Alpha/Omega fic. Din is as in character as I think he can be considering his omega status in this fic. I hope you guys like it!  
> Raga is a creation of Lady Irina and is used with permission.

Din said his good bye's to Kuiil and got aboard the razor crest with the asset tucked under his arm. He set a course for Nevarro while the asset eyed the interior of the flight deck with interest and touched everything within its limited reach. 

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but the thing was damn cute. He had saved it from IG-11, and in turn the asset had saved him from the Mudhorn. It was entirely unexpected and he was, of course, grateful. It also had the unfortunate side effect of a hint of remorse. He began to wonder what, exactly, the client wanted the asset for. It was obviously an infant, despite the fact that it was chronologically older than he was. It couldn't speak, but it did make noises. Ridiculously adorable noises. Chirps, squeals, giggles, the works. If the kid was trying to charm him, well, it was kind of working. He sighed in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy, but he needed that beskar, the foundlings needed it. And he had no clue what was awaiting the asset. Maybe the beskar was a reward offered by the child's parents. 

He shook his head, he couldn't lie to himself about that. The client did not give off an aura of concern, but of greed and desperation. Din had seen it often enough to recognize it. Furthermore, the man was an Alpha, and most Alphas made Din slightly wary at the best of times. With a sigh he rose to his feet and pulled the little one away from buttons best left untouched by the unskilled and brought him below deck.

It wasn't until the child was asleep that Din discovered that the Jawas had not only taken his entire supply of bacta, but his suppressants as well.

He tried not to panic, but the realization stole his breath and he wrung his hands in a rare show of nervousness. 

"Fuck!" he exploded. He despised Jawa. He would not hesitate to shoot them on sight in the future. He had been suppressing his heats for years after several incidents that left him traumatized and frankly, terrified of Alphas. He was lucky that so few human's were without any non-human ancestry. But the one's that did had a second gender just as he did, and for some reason they found Din irresistible during his heat. It wasn't long after he presented as an Omega that he was attacked and dragged off the street. He hadn't recognized the signs yet, but three Alphas had caught his scent quickly.

It was terrifying. He fought, but they simply held him and wouldn't let go. It wasn't long before he exhausted himself and they began to fight each other over who got to go first. Din tried crawling away, but the victor of the fight pounced on him and tore his armor and clothing off.   
The fact that Din was oozing slick finally registered as the Alpha penetrated him. The shock was overwhelmed by an all-consuming need and then he was begging for more. And they were only too happy to oblige him. For three days they fucked him over and over. And the relief he felt with each orgasm was so fleeting it had him desperately weeping for more.

When it was all over he could barely eat for the shame that filled him. He hadn't even known them! He still had no clue who they were and he didn't want to. He had heard about how the heat made you lose control, but it had been so much worse than he had imagined. No one had told him how bad it would ache unless there was a cock to fill him. No one told him how he would beg and cry and humiliate himself again and again before strangers.

Then he discovered that going through a heat alone was even more horrific, but that had barely lasted a day when apparently his scent had attracted a lone Alpha who had forced his way into the rooms Din had hid himself in. The moment Din caught the Alpha's scent he grew frantic. When the Alpha began pounding into him he sobbed with relief. That was, until the Alpha had begun to hurt him in between bouts of rape. Din could think of it no other way.

He had torn Din's helmet off despite his cursing and screaming. He'd slapped and punched Din and pulled his hair even as he'd begged him to stop. The last thing Din remembered from those horrible few days was being strangled into unconsciousness.

After that he'd made his way back to the covert. He immediately confessed everything to the Armorer and she held him as he wept. When he had at last calmed down she had told him that as an Omega, it was a matter of choice and his health when it came to taking off the helmet during a heat. Omega's easily became feverish, leaving the helmet on could be dangerous. That it had been taken away despite his protests was another story.

"Find him. He needs to be taught." She said.

Barely a week later he caught the Alpha's scent. He followed him to his home. When the Alpha unlocked his door Din was behind him shoving him inside, then he was on him, beating him with his fists until two knuckles were cracked. He left the Alpha choking on his own blood.  
After that he started suppressants, and he never stopped taking them. He had been warned to allow himself one heat per year, but he had ignored that. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stand being so vulnerable, so out of control, so desperate that he would allow anyone to do anything to him. He knew suppressing his heats were causing side-effects, but he didn't care. He could bear the splitting headaches that would occasionally render him useless for days at a time. He preferred it even. Anything was better than being an Omega in heat.

He had to get to Nevarro in time. But he had no clue how long he had before the cramps started. Then the slick, and after that he had barely any time before he was a complete mess.   
"Please, no. No, no no.." he began to pace.

The child awoke as Nevarro came into view. The cramps had just begun, but the pain was increasing far too quickly. When he was seized by a cramp that made him double over with a strangled cry, he felt a little hand touch his leg and suddenly the pain was receding. He straightened with a sigh of relief and gazed at the little one in awe. It smiled up at him and yawned before stumbling back to land on his bottom. Din crouched beside it and gathered it into his arms as it slumped in exhaustion and closed it's eyes.   
He was stunned. The cramps were still there, but just barely noticeable. How had the little one done it? For that matter how had he stopped a rampaging mudhorn?   
"Thank you." he murmured and the little one smiled.

He landed the ship and tucked the little one in a bag and tried to look inconspicuous, but he knew it was pointless the moment he left the ship. The child had exhausted itself for a very short reprieve from the cramps. He knew he reeked of Omega pheromones and hurried to the Covert. The dry winds of Nevarro shifted and he caught the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha approaching. He quickened his pace, his heart pounding. He could feel slick beginning to ooze out and broke into a run, as did the Alpha behind him. 

He knew couldn't lead the Alpha to the covert. He grit his teeth and stopped running, drawing his gun. He turned and fired when the Alpha was in range. He held his breath as the Alpha fell back without a sound and then turned and ran again. 

"Gaa'tayl!" Din cried, pounding the door. The cramps were quickly becoming debilitating. His underclothes were soaked. "Gedet'ye!" The door was quickly opened by a Beta named Seiichi who gasped as Din barreled past him. "Gaa'tayl.." Din gasped again folding in half and to his knees as pain ripped through him. The bag at his side hit the ground and Din heard a muffled squeak and grimaced. He couldn't offer comfort when he was falling apart.  
"I'll get help." Seiichi said and Din groaned in agony as he ran off.

The Armorer herself knelt before him as he writhed. Her escort was made up of four non-human Mandalorians. She was a Beta like Seiichi, and in Din's humble opinion, fucking blessed.   
He felt horrible. His stomach was churning with nausea, and lower the cramps stabbed at him relentlessly. He felt so hot and dizzy. It was nothing like he remembered.  
"Din, tell me what is happening." she said, her voice uncommonly gentle.  
"Suppressants- stolen!" he grit out and keened helplessly as the pain grew still worse.  
"How long since your last heat?"  
"Years!" Din choked out and did not miss her shocked gasp.  
"Years?! How could you be so foolish? I don't know what will happen to you." she sounded angry and he fought not to whine. He was a fool indeed, but he could never have expected this. The pain was making his whole body shake and he gasped desperately, tears burning his eyes. "You will need an Alpha." Din couldn't stop the frightened cry that escaped him. The bag beside him stirred and the little one poked his head out, blinking tiredly. He heard the others gasp but could do nothing as the tiny one reached out for him cooing in a manner that could only be described as concerned. "What is that?"  
"Don't hurt him! He's only a baby." Din whimpered, then the pain washed over him again, even more intense and he wailed.

Paz grunted in irritation at whoever had the nerve to pound on his door in such a rude manner. He yawned and sat up in bed, he'd been so tired he'd not even bothered to remove his boots. He got to his feet with an annoyed grumble as the pounding continued.  
"What?!" he roared as he flung the door open. Raga stood outside the door, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"You are needed. Now."  
"Says who?" he snapped. Raga tilted her head back and scoffed.  
"The Armorer." Paz deflated with a groan.  
"Damn it." he sighed. So much for his nap.

They got Din onto a bed at the Armorer's command and then stood by helplessly as he trembled violently and cried. They had heard tales of the human's second gender and the burden of heats and ruts, but none of them had ever seen someone suffering through it. They left Din and the Armorer alone in the room, each grateful they would never have to endure such agony.

"Just breathe, Din. Breathe for me."  
He was trying, but it was so hard. He was too hot. He hurt too much.   
"Din, I have to remove your helmet. You're feverish and hyperventilating. You're going to pass out." he flailed weakly, trying to fend her off, but he was completely helpless and at her mercy. As he always was when in this wretched state. His clothes were soaked with sweat and slick. He was so hard he could scream. "Don't be afraid. You are an Omega, it is accepted, remember? You will not be defying the Resol'nare." he lay still for a long time, gasping. She was right. He couldn't breathe and it was just making him feel weak and sick. Eventually he nodded once as he lay on his side, curled up tight, his hands clutching his shoulders. She eased the helmet off and he gasped in relief as the cool air hit his skin. She removed one glove and placed her hand against his forehead. Her hand was cold and he moaned softly as she brushed his damp hair back from his brow. "Just breathe for me, Din. Help is on the way."

What help could any of them give him? The ache to be filled was becoming unbearable.   
"Gedet'ye!" he cried again and again. _Please it hurts, please make it stop, please, please, please... ___

__

__When Paz caught the faint scent of an Omega in heat he stopped dead in his tracks. He'd never smelled an Omega so enticing and he had to forcibly breathe through his mouth when he saw Raga had stopped as well and was waiting for him._ _

__"What is going on?" Paz groused. The Omega, that smell. He wanted it. Wanted them. Whoever they were. He didn't want to go on a mission now. He wanted to find out who was giving off that divine scent._ _

__"I think you have an idea already, Paz. Now hurry!" at that Paz began to follow more eagerly. If the Omega was the reason the Armorer was calling him, could it be because they needed an Alpha? He was the only Alpha present out of the three that resided at the covert. The other two were off planet. He tried not to be obvious when he inhaled the delicious scent of the Omega and noted the sudden bitter smell of pain and fear invading the air. He felt a growl building in his throat. He picked up his pace as anger flooded him at the realization that the Omega was suffering badly. As an Alpha he couldn't endure it. Raga clutched his elbow._ _

__"Calm yourself!" she hissed. He bit his lip and nodded. His hands clenched into fists. The smell was intoxicating and they were headed right for it._ _

__"But who is it?" Paz wondered aloud. Raga didn't answer. Whoever it was, Paz could soon hear them begging in Mando'a. Raga swore and broke into a run, Paz at her heels. She finally stopped at the end of the corridor at the last door and quickly unlocked it while Paz willed himself not to pick her up and use her like a battering ram to gain entrance._ _

__As soon as the door was open Raga leaped back and out of Paz's way and he barreled into the room. He snarled at the Armorer and she jumped to her feet, her hand held up in warning.  
"I am leaving now. He's all yours, just let me pass." Paz had just enough restraint left to step aside and allow her to exit, but once the door shut behind him all attention went to the Omega. He was febrile, and he was clearly in pain. _ _

__"Please, please, please.." he whimpered in Mando'a. His voice was only vaguely recognizable as he cried in pain, but his armor, Paz knew instantly. He stared in dumb shock as he realized Din Djarin, the little brat he'd resented and bullied for years was an Omega. A weeping, desperate Omega that needed him. An enticing, gorgeous Omega who smelled like the most wonderful thing in the universe. How had he never realized that Din was an Omega? How had he never smelled his wonderful scent? He would have been much nicer to him years ago. Paz grimaced at the thought. He really was a cad._ _

__He began to remove weapons and armor, noticing as he did that Din continued to shake and give off the scent of fear and pain. In fact, the more armor he removed the worse it got until Din suddenly lurched to his feet and bolted. Paz caught him easily, but was not prepared for Din's reaction._ _

__He struggled wildly, kicking and writhing._ _

__"Gaa'tayl!!" he screamed in panic. Paz was stunned but he could think of nothing to do other than hold Din tight until he grew calm. If anything he grew even more desperate and wild. Paz couldn't understand why he was so terrified._ _

__"Din! I'm here to help! Calm down!" Paz shouted over his panicked cries, but the smaller man ignored him and continued to fight. Paz held on tight and after several minutes Din's strength finally gave out and he collapsed, boneless and gasping in Paz's arms. "Why are you fighting me? I only want to help." Paz said as Din lay gasping. Din's face twisted in grief and Paz felt something in his gut sour as he burst into tears._ _

__"I hate it!" he cried. "I don't want it! I don't want you!" Paz sighed deeply. The admission didn't really surprise him. What did surprise him was how much it hurt._ _

__"I know." he admitted in a small voice. "I know you hate me." Din froze for a moment and then shuddered, grinding his hips against Paz's waist._ _

__"I don't hate you. I hate this! I hate being this way!" he sobbed as he rubbed himself against Paz._ _

__"Do you want me to leave?" Paz asked, though he had no idea how he would be able to tear himself away at this point. He wanted Din. He was astonished at how badly he wanted him. Din went rigid and Paz saw naked fear in his eyes._ _

__"No! Please! I need you!" Paz pulled him into an embrace, pleased when Din melted against him as much as he could with the beskar between them._ _

__"Then try and calm yourself. I promise I won't hurt you." he knew Din was too far gone to truly relax and calm down, but he had to try. He'd never seen an Omega in such a state. He wanted to know why someone usually so unflappable as Din was caught in a paroxysm of terror, but he didn't dare ask._ _

__Din closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly, but it only lasted a moment before he was whining and grinding against Paz again._ _

__"Please, please! I need you!" he gasped, yanking at his own armor in a frenzy. Paz quickly shed the rest of his own armor and clothing, setting his helmet aside as well, before helping Din.  
Once Din was unclothed Paz was shocked to see the massive bruising all over his torso. _ _

__"Damn it, what have you been doing?!" he snapped until the scent of the Omega beneath him quickly overwhelmed him and he groaned. He just had to be even more careful with Din. He could do that. He'd never intentionally hurt an Omega (that he knew of)._ _

__"You smell so good!" Paz couldn't help but let him know. His touch was slow and careful over Din's bruised torso. Something had hit him very hard and more than once. His beskar had only added to the injuries. He could clearly see the outline of Din's chest plate marked by a much deeper purple. He pulled his hand away when Din grimaced and shuddered._ _

__"Please!" Din sobbed and Paz knew foreplay was wasted on a desperate Omega. He stretched out next to Din and touched his knee. Din obediently parted them, his eyes screwed shut. He bit down on his lower lip when Paz slid a thick finger into his slicked entrance. The cry that tore from Din's throat sent a chill up his spine. "More, please! I need more!" Paz slid another finger in and curled them, rubbing and stroking and Din went rigid, before a hoarse cry tore from him and he began to come._ _

__"Ah, you sweet thing." Paz murmured as he continued to piston his fingers, adding a third. He grinned as Din writhed and gasped. He was so wet, Paz met no resistance as he slowly fucked him with his fingers. Din's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. Paz bit his lip at the sound and stroked his cock. He was aching to bury himself in the Omega beneath him. "Are you ready for more?"_ _

__"Please!" Din cried. And Paz had to admit, he loved hearing him beg. Din's voice, so broken and needy was doing wonderful things to him. He positioned himself between Din's spread thighs and slowly pushed in._ _

__Din _howled _, his back arching like a bow, fingers clawing the mattress. "More! I need more!" Paz hissed as he pushed into the tight heat. The feeling was exquisite, unlike any he'd felt before. "Please, please!" Din sobbed again, and Paz thrust his hips forward with a snarl until he was buried to the hilt. Din shrieked and for a moment, Paz was terrified he'd hurt him. Then Din began to jerk his hips and whine. "Don't stop!" he whimpered. Paz pulled back and snapped his hips forward again. "Yes!" Din gasped. Paz groaned and began to pound into him with everything he had until Din was wailing. It was sheer bliss, he couldn't deny it and he was suddenly gasping and knotting Din who quaked beneath him and moaned. He couldn't stop his ragged groan as he spilled into the gasping Omega. Din shuddered violently as Paz hovered above him. His chest heaved and he bit his lip as he squirmed.___ _

____ _ _

____When Paz eventually pulled out he shivered again. Paz sat beside him, panting, then got up and found several blankets in a foot locker and wrapped Din in one of them. He climbed back into bed and pulled Din close and was dismayed to see tears in the smaller man's eyes again.  
"What is wrong Din? Don't you feel better, even a little?" Paz asked, unsettled by the thought. He wanted to take care of Din. He was his Alpha while he suffered through his heat. He would do anything Din wanted or needed. And seeing him still plainly miserable was making Paz nervous._ _ _ _

____"Yes, thank you." Din said, his voice faint. Paz sighed and brushed his hair back from his face. He looked exhausted. But Paz could already see him begin to squirm again, a flush rising to his cheeks._ _ _ _

____"Is it really so horrible for you?" Paz wondered. He berated himself the moment the words left his mouth and Din's lower lip began to tremble._ _ _ _

____"It's been ten years since my last heat."_ _ _ _

____"What?!" Paz gasped. "Are you insane or just stupid?!" Din hung his head and sobbed. Paz grit his teeth at his own stupidity. He really had to stop putting his foot in his mouth. "I'm sorry, Din! I shouldn't have said that. You don't need me yelling at you." he sighed and rubbed Din's back, hoping to calm him. "But- isn't that really bad for you?" Din nodded morosely._ _ _ _

____"My head hurts a lot of the time."_ _ _ _

____"Then why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Paz just didn't understand him._ _ _ _

____"I have to! I can't do this! It hurts and I don't want it!" He was beginning to shake again, and Paz held him closer, shushing him, rubbing his back, and doing anything he could think of to calm Din. "Alpha's always hurt me." he whimpered. Paz froze and felt anger burn through him. So that was it. Din wasn't the first Omega to be horribly mistreated by an Alpha and he certainly wouldn't be the last. And apparently it hadn't been a one-time instance of abuse, but several if he was understanding correctly._ _ _ _

____Din keened and rubbed against Paz again. Paz shook his head in concern. It had only been a few minutes, they should at least have at least a half hour reprieve, but he had never been with an Omega who suppressed their heat for years. He grit his teeth in anger. He wanted to destroy every Alpha that had ever hurt Din and led to this._ _ _ _

____"Paz, please!" Din moaned. If it kept up like this they would both be beyond exhausted in a few hours._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It hadn't even been a whole day and Paz could barely move. Din was in an even worse state. His fever had returned and it seemed like every tiny movement caused him pain. Paz didn't know what to do, everything he tried to comfort Din failed. The last time Paz had knotted him, he had promptly collapsed in a dead faint. Paz shook him frantically in his panic until Din moaned weakly and his eyes slid open._ _ _ _

____"You're not going to last without rest, and neither am I. We need help. This is too much for an Omega. You can't do this again, Din. Do you understand?" he blinked slowly, his eyes were glazed and saw nothing. He didn't respond and Paz bundled him up in a blanket again. They needed to sleep._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Paz awoke he was shocked to see the sun high in the sky. He wondered how late it was only for a moment before he was sitting up with a gasp and looking at the man beside him. Din had not moved once during the night. His face was pink and sweating and he was shaking. Quiet moans and whimpers slipped from his lips with unnerving regularity._ _ _ _

____"Din." Paz began, shaking his shoulder gently. Paz shook him a bit harder, called his name louder, patted his cheek (gently) and still got no response. Something was very wrong. He needed help._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Paz found the Armorer with several foundlings and a tiny green child with giant ears.  
"What are you doing? Where's Din?"  
"He needs help. He's really sick. I-" he sighed. "I don't think he needs an Alpha. He needs a medic."_ _ _ _

____TBC!_ _ _ _

____*Gaa'tayl! = Help!  
Gedet'ye = please_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Din and Paz feels useless.

Din awoke alone. He felt like he was on fire. The Alpha's scent still filled the room, but his absence made Din nervous. He couldn't remember who he was, for one. He didn't remember arriving at the covert. He remembered pain, heat, and abject misery.

He didn't recognize the room and it looked barely used. There were cobwebs in every corner and dust on every surface. He again wondered where the Alpha had gone and let out a soft whine. He grit his teeth in rage when he realized his slip. He did not want an Alpha! He hated them. They took without caring, as if it was their due. They exploited Omegas. They used the Omega's pain to manipulate and subjugate and impregnate, in that order. 

But the worst part was all the hatred Din felt for them was eclipsed by the loathing he felt for himself. He was in an unused room at the covert that smelled of sex, an Alpha male, and dust. He was lying in a strange bed aching and throbbing, and all he could think of was the Alpha and where he had gone. 

Din was infuriated by his own thoughts. But he couldn't stop himself from wondering where the Alpha had gone. Was he coming back? Had Din chased him away? He hoped he had, but at the same time the thought scared him. He felt sick with the overwhelming need. He couldn't think of anything other than the Alpha. Why had he gone? 

His stomach was churning badly, and he was so damn hot. He flung the blankets off himself and saw he was completely bare. As soon as the air hit him he began to shiver. But he had to get up. He was going to be sick.

He only made it a few steps before his knees buckled and he vomited on the floor. His head began to throb as he retched and when he finally stopped heaving he crawled back into the bed and huddled under the blankets with a moan. To make matters worse he was still hard. 

"Please, stop, I can't take this!" he moaned. His cock throbbed insistently and the pounding in his skull intensified. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to sleep. The need to close his eyes and forget his plight was overwhelming. If he sought relief with a climax, would one be enough? Or would it tip him over the edge until he was screaming for an Alpha? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. But the ache was quickly becoming unbearable. He shut his eyes, desperately fighting tears. He felt so weak! He was a slave to his emotions and needs and he hated it. He had no control, and what little he had kept him jerking his hand away from his cock. His hand continued to stray the moment his control slipped. He grabbed the bed frame above his head and snarled curses.

Then he began to shiver again and huddled back under the covers. He was so hard he couldn't stand it anymore. The blankets below him were growing damp with slick. He took himself in hand and after a few rough strokes it was over. And then it wasn't. The reprieve lasted mere seconds and he sobbed and stroked himself again. He came again with a shuddering cry and it still wasn't enough. 

He buried his face in his pillow to muffle his sobs. It was torture. A heat was torture and nothing more. What had he done to deserve this?

Paz nearly ripped the door off the hinges when he heard Din crying out. The Armorer and the medic stood a few paces behind him.

When they entered the room Din was huddled in the blankets.

"I can't take this! Please, I can't!" his cries were muffled by the blankets his face was buried in. Paz felt his chest ache at the sight of him trembling and writhing. The medic nudged Paz forward.

"Try and calm him down if you can. If not, I'll have to sedate him." Paz was glad his visor hid the trepidation on his face. Din did not want him. He didn't even like him. He had been completely unhinged nearly the entire time. Paz had no experience dealing with an Omega in such a state. But Din was clan, and at the moment, he was Paz's responsibility. Paz was the only Alpha available, and while it was oddly painful that he would be Din's very last choice, he couldn't say he blamed him. He'd been nothing but a bully to Din for years. And seeing the results of his cruelty was a bitter pill to swallow, but he had no choice. Din needed him and Paz needed to help him.

He made his way over to the bed and as he knelt beside it Din began to struggle with the blankets. Paz began to help untangle him and soon found Din and helped him sit up. His eyes were glazed and blank and red from crying, but he sniffed at the air for a moment. He blinked slowly and two tears slipped down his cheeks. 

"Din? Are you alright?" Paz asked. The way his expression was so lifeless alarmed him. Din started at his voice and turned his way. Paz felt his stomach churn as he saw recognition on Din's face instantly morph into rage.

"No." he hissed, recoiling from Paz. "Not you. Not you!" his voice rose until he was screaming. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! I-" Paz jumped back in alarm and like a switch had been flipped Din curled in a ball and began to weep. "I don't know what to do!" the Armorer was next to him and gently tugged Paz's wrist.

"Back away now. Give him some room." Paz couldn't help but obey. He was stunned to his core. Never had an Omega in heat reacted so violently toward him. Everything in him was screaming for him to retreat. He felt ill as the medic drew close to Din and motioned for the Armorer to assist. "Go eat. Rest. If he needs you.."

"He'd rather slit his own throat first." Paz murmured, but turned to do as commanded.

In all her years leading the Covert she had never seen anything like this. She'd never even heard of an Omega in heat refusing an Alpha. She knew one of the incidents that had scarred Din so terribly, but a part of her knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. Omega's, as a rule, could not say no to anything in the midst of a heat. And that was the problem. Din had obviously been unable to say no too many times. Whatever those Alpha's had done to him had to have been truly horrifying. She'd never seen this level of fear in an Omega.

To choose to suffer so terribly instead of allowing an Alpha to touch him was unheard of. It was literally impossible. Din's will was that of iron. But he couldn't keep it up. She saw the puddle of vomit, the way his entire body shook, the way he gasped and sobbed. It was painful just to watch.

After the door shut behind Paz, Din began to tug at his hair and then he screamed. She rushed to his side as the medic was quickly preparing a syringe full of sedative.

"Din, stop!" she commanded, gently grasping his wrists. 

"He left me! He left me! Why?" He was completely out of it, she realized. His grasp on reality was tenuous at best.

"You told him to go away. Now stop struggling!" her voice rose with the sharp command and he shrank back, his eyes wide. "Now listen to me. We are going to sedate you. You will sleep. Don't you want to sleep?" He nodded slowly as if he wasn't sure of the correct answer. "You hold still now. Don't move, do you hear me?" He nodded again, flinching as if he expected her to strike him.   
Maybe he did. The thought was sobering. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "Just lay back and relax. This will help you feel better." he nodded again and slumped back against the pillows. She let go of his wrists but clutched his left hand as the medic prepared to inject the sedative. "Don't move." she cautioned him again when he glanced nervously at the medic. "This will help. I promise."

He didn't react when the medic inserted the needle into his arm, but it wasn't long before she could see the sedative begin working. His grip on her hand was gone moments later and then he was out like a light. She sighed in relief.

"What are we going to do?" the medic shook his head.

"Keep him sedated for the most part. I honestly can't say. I've never heard of anyone doing this to themselves. I've never seen an Omega act this way, have you?" she shook her head.

Seiichi offered to clean the room while Din was unconscious. The Armorer thanked him and went to find Paz. She had never seen the man so dejected. She knew of his history with Din, but he could not blame himself entirely for Din's hatred of Alpha's. At least she hoped. But if he had anything to do with it (other than their mutual dislike) she would find out.

She found Paz in the mess hall feeding the little green baby Din had brought with him. She smiled at the sight. She knew Paz. She knew he could be brash and at times cruel, but he could also be very kind when he wanted to. She sat across from him and the child.

"How is he?" Paz said, and she heard sadness in his voice.

"He will sleep for several hours before he needs another dose." she hesitated only a moment before asking: "You and Din never were together before this?" Paz snorted and shook his head.

"I never knew he was an Omega. Which makes sense now that we know he's been hiding it this whole time. But doesn't he have anyone he can trust? Why did he do this to himself? I mean, I know what he said." Paz broke off with a sigh. 

"Too many Alpha's take advantage of an Omega's vulnerability and needs. It happened to him once I know for sure, but I suspect it happened several times for him to go to these lengths to protect himself. You can't blame yourself."

"He hates me. Whose fault is that?" she sighed and nodded.

"It's unfortunate that it has come to this."

"What are we going to do?"

"As of right now, keep him sedated. We don't know what else to do." Paz sighed, but nodded. The little one chirped and held his hands up. "I think he wants you to pick him up." she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I see that." he felt his own mouth stretch into a smile. "Cute little bugger, isn't he?"

"Yes. I wonder where Din found him. How has he been?" Paz shrugged.

"Everyone seems to think he's trying to find Din. He keeps wandering off and heading toward the room he's in."

"Maybe take him to see Din while he's asleep." she said. "It might help him relax if he's sees that Din is still here and... well." Paz scoffed at that.

"He's torturing himself. I wouldn't call that 'well'." She sighed again.

"I know."

Paz could not deny he wanted to see Din again, even if the man wanted nothing to do with him. But he couldn't stop thinking about the hours they had been together the previous night. Despite Din's hatred of Alpha's- or perhaps because of it- Paz wanted to comfort him. He wanted to be the one Alpha who hadn't hurt him or let him down. If only Din would give him a chance, he would prove that he wasn't like the scum that had hurt him so badly. He would prove that he was a good Alpha, and that he would take good care of Din when he needed him.   
He cursed himself for being such a brash, young punk. He never should have teased Din or tried to make him feel inferior. Now his arrogance was biting him in the ass, and he had no one to blame but himself. If he could only get Din to listen without flying off the handle, or even worse- crying like his heart had been torn from his chest and stomped upon- maybe he could apologize. Maybe he could begin to make amends. 

He knew it was partly his Alpha instincts wanting to soothe and protect the Omega, but he really did feel like a prat for his past behavior.

When the child finished his lunch Paz stroked his fuzzy head.

"Would you like to see Din now?" the child's eyes lit up and he held his arms up with an endearing squeal. Paz couldn't help but chuckle. "You just charm everyone, don't you?"

The room was no longer full of dust and cobwebs when Paz and the child entered. Din was resting peacefully at last. The unhealthy flush was gone from his cheeks and all Paz could hear was his soft breathing. The child began to squirm in his grasp and reach toward Din, babbling and giggling. Paz pulled over an old chair that creaked alarmingly when he sat down and the little one immediately scrambled off his lap and onto the bed.

He touched Din's face and closed his eyes, cooing softly. Din heaved a sigh and his eyes opened as the child slumped down across his chest. He blinked in confusion and brought an arm up to cradle the child as he sat up. Paz felt his jaw drop. The Armorer had said Din would sleep for hours yet! 

Din looked at the child sleeping in his arms.

"You have to stop this. You're too little and there's too much to fix." he sighed. Paz blinked in shock. Gone was the glazed look of terror and madness. He was no longer shivering in pain or panic-stricken. He looked... himself again.

"Din..? Are you alright?" Paz said, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

"For now." he sighed. "He helped before but it didn't last long." Paz didn't understand.

"Helped?!" he said, his voice had a strangled quality that apparently confused Din for a brief second before his face flushed.

"Not like that!" he snapped. "He's a baby!" he huffed in embarrassment. "He- the cramps were so bad I almost collapsed. He touched my leg and the pain almost completely disappeared. He did it again just now, didn't he?" Paz nodded thoughtfully.

"He had to. You were sedated. You were supposed to be out for hours yet."

"Sedated..?" Din trailed off looking confused. Paz sighed.

"Do you remember anything from the past day?" Din shrugged and nodded, suddenly unable to look at Paz.

"Somewhat." Paz frowned. This was the best chance he was going to get then. he had to take it.

"Din. I owe you an apology." he cleared his throat and saw Din glance at him before his eyes dropped back to the child in his lap. "Actually, I owe you several apologies. I was an arrogant fool when we were growing up and I used you as a punching bag. I never should have done it. You didn't deserve that. And I am sorry for it." Din nodded and began to pet the little one's long ears. The baby sighed softly in contentment.

"Thank you." he said when the silence grew strained. He offered Paz a faint smile. "I think I had very little patience for you because you are an Alpha."

"Din, we're not all monsters."

"I know." Din said. "Intellectually I know that. I just.." he trailed off and shrugged.

"You have been forced to deal with the worst out there. It's not your fault. I'd gun down every Alpha I met if I'd had to go through that. You're much stronger than I ever gave you credit for." Paz said, and he meant it. Din's smile was brighter then, although it trembled a bit. The little one cooed and Din's smile became soft, and Paz felt his face get hot and his mouth go dry at the sight. He cleared his throat and was grateful he was in full gear. "Where did you find the little bugger anyway?" 

Din's face bleached of all color to the point his lips were bloodless. Paz jumped to his feet in alarm.

"What is it? Are you alright?!" Din clutched the child close and looked at Paz with fear in his eyes.

"He's the Asset." he whispered. Paz gaped like a fish for a moment before exploding.

"Every member of the guild has a fob for him!! Are you insane? As soon as they spot you with him-"

"I know, Paz! If those miserable fucking Jawa hadn't stolen my suppressants-"

"You would have died soon if you kept that up, do you realize that?!" Paz shot back. "And if you leave now another Alpha will-"

"Shut up!" Din screamed. The child squeaked in alarm and the rage on Din's face turned instantly to guilt. "I'm sorry, little one. We didn't mean to scare you." he pet the child's fuzzy head as Paz paced back and forth. 

"You can't stay here." Paz said, his voice low. Din nodded, his eyes bright. "You're still in heat, I can smell it. Whatever he did- will it last?"

"No." Din said, and he looked like he was going to be sick.

TBC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come! I hope everyone liked this chapter. All kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, smut, fluff, repeat

"We have to get out of here." Paz announced. "Now. While your head is clear."

"'We'?" Din asked, his expression incredulous. Paz began to gather up Din's armor and clothing.

"Look, Din. It's the only way. You need back up. And let's face it: You need me. I'll watch your back. I'll keep other Alpha's away..." he faltered at Din's sullen expression. "I know you hate it. I do. And I don't blame you. But you can't do this alone. Not until your heat is over. When that happens we'll part ways. Alright?" Din nodded slowly. "Good. Then get dressed before the entire Guild is up our ass."

"The entire Guild is in the streets! And there are Imps everywhere. You'll never make it." Raga said. 

"We're taking the tunnels." Paz said.

"We can't get to my ship that way!" Din argued. The child in his arms popped his head out of bag and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his little fists. Paz sighed and shook his head.

"We aren't going to your ship! It's probably crawling with Imps right now! Every bounty hunter in the galaxy will know yours on sight, anyway. We're leaving it." 

"That's my ship-!"

"Din, stop!" Paz snapped, and in his voice was an Alpha command. Din recoiled and clutched the child tight eliciting a squeak and a worried chirp. Din uttered a near-soundless whine and glanced about as if he meant to run. Paz stepped forward without thinking and growled at Din and grabbed his wrist, jerking him close.

"Paz!" Raga exclaimed in warning when Din gasped in alarm and began to tremble. Paz snarled in fury at her and she stepped back, hands up in surrender when she realized her mistake. Getting between and Alpha and their Omega was definitely not recommended. It often ended in bloodshed. 

Din was gasping, near panic. He wanted to run, but a part of him wouldn't let him. A part of him was forcing his obedience. He couldn't stand it. The child was looking between him and Paz in confusion. 

Paz released Din with another growl, and Din felt himself caving in despite his feelings of fury. He couldn't help himself, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat.

"We're taking the tunnels to my ship, Din." Paz said, his voice brooking no argument. Din couldn't speak, he could only nod. 

The way out was long and winding and ended at the lava fields. As they traveled in silence Din felt the clarity the child had granted him ebbing away and he knew they had to hurry. Paz apparently could tell the same by his scent, and picked up the pace.

Their sensors showed five imps at the tunnels exit which Paz took out easily with his Z-6. From there they ran until Paz huffed in irritation and grabbed Din and shot into the air. The child's excited giggle almost drowned out Din's strangled gasp of alarm.

Paz's ship was only a bit larger than Din's, but it was also less cluttered, which was oddly surprising. 

"Where are we going?" Din asked as he sat the child beside him and gave him some dried meat to gnaw on.

"Concord Dawn." Paz replied. Din had heard of it, of course. But he'd never been there. He couldn't really remember the history, it was getting harder to think. 

"Where can I put him? He needs to sleep." he said as the child yawned for the third time in as many minutes. Paz finished setting the course and rose without answering. He returned a few minutes later with a crate stuffed with blankets.

"How is this?" he asked. Din nodded. It was definitely large enough, the child would have plenty of room. Din placed him carefully inside and the little one snuggled into the blankets, cooing happily. He watched the child begin to doze for only a moment before Paz was pulling him away and below deck to his bed chamber.

"I can't wait anymore." he said when Din tried to pull away. "I want you, Din." he tugged Din along, and Din could not stop himself from following. The heat was upon him again and he was already hard and starting to ooze slick. Din shuddered. "Undress." Paz commanded, and Din found himself rushing to obey, despite his reservations.

He didn't like to be ordered around by anyone, least of all, an Alpha. But he needed Paz and he knew it, and he was tired of the pain. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to feel like himself again.

"I need to clean up." Din said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He felt disgusting, frankly. He smelled disgusting. Maybe not according to Paz, but that was an Alpha for you. "Please?" he forced out when it seemed like Paz was going to argue.

"Be quick about it, then." Paz said with a hint of a growl that had Din hurrying to obey and cursing himself all the while. He scrubbed himself as fast as he could, groaning as he washed his throbbing cock. He was stroking himself before he realized what he was doing and quickly climaxed, moaning softly. "Don't bother getting dressed when you're done either!" Paz called and Din shuddered, hastily rinsing off.

Paz sat on a rather large bed heaped with more blankets and pillows than strictly necessary. His golden brown hair was short and spiky in a disheveled way. His almond shaped eyes were hazel by his guess as they appeared golden in the light. His jaw was square and he had a light dusting of freckles across his nose. His smile, however, made Din slightly wary. There was a certain possessiveness that made Din hesitate. 

"Come here, Din." he said, and again there was that hint of a growl that had Din rushing to comply. When he stopped next to the bed Paz grabbed him hips with a snarl and pushed him down onto the bed. Din froze and his heart began to race. Paz ran his fingers through Din's hair and smiled again, although this smile was more fond than anything. But it did help him to relax a fraction. Then Paz began to run his hands all over his body, gently, mindful of his bruised torso. The bruises had faded a bit, but still looked painful. But his caresses soon had Din panting and squirming. "You smell so good, I can't stand it! I'm going to devour you." Paz groaned and suddenly Din was practically upside down. His choked gasp turned into a shuddering moan as Paz's tongue delved in between his cheeks to caress his weeping hole. When Paz's tongue began to shallowly penetrate him his entire body began to shake and his moans grew more wanton. He couldn't deny how good it felt. He was already close to the edge and then Paz swallowed his straining cock and Din covered his mouth with both hands to stifle his screams. 

When he felt Paz tug his wrists he let his hands drop and lay gasping.

"I want to hear you." Paz admonished. 

"But the little one-" Din argued. "He'll wake up." Paz scowled but then sighed, nodding.

"Well then until you scream like that again I want to hear you." he demanded, and Din found himself nodding, his eyes wide. Paz settled between his spread thighs and brushed Din's hair back from his forehead. He stared at Din as if memorizing his features and he found himself trying to shrink away but then he felt Paz give a shallow thrust and the head of his cock was inside him. He gasped, his back arching. 

"Oh!" he whimpered and Paz kissed him. He went still in shock and when Paz's tongue gently swiped between his lips he found himself responding. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Paz's until he thrust again and buried himself deeper. Din broke the kiss with a moan. "Please! Harder!" he whined, clinging to Paz who pinned Din's wrists above his head and obliged with a throaty groan, pounding into him. 

"Bastard!" Din moaned, and bit down on his lower lip to silence his cries. Paz gave a breathy laugh and pistoned his hips even faster. "Let me go!" Din pleaded as he felt his orgasm approaching. He could feel Paz's knot beginning to swell and he didn't want the little one to wake and hear him screaming.

"No." Paz hissed. "I want to hear you."

"Please, Paz!" he whimpered.

"Damn you!" Paz snarled and released his wrists and bent Din's knees toward his chest and thrust even deeper. Din felt his eyes rolling back in his head. Paz's knot just barely was able to push in and then he was coming with a harsh groan and Din had his hands clamped over his mouth again as he screamed. He breathed hard through his nose as he jolted with aftershocks then let his hands drop just as Paz collapsed on him forcing the air from his lungs.  
Paz's arms wrapped around Din and he rolled onto his back, bringing Din with him. Din shuddered at the feel of Paz's knot stretching him. And tried to pull away, but it was impossible. Paz groaned and held him tight against him, petting his still-damp curls.  
Din squirmed again, and Paz began to pepper him with kisses all over his face and then rolled so that Din was beneath him again.

"I'm ready for more, are you?" Paz breathed. And Din couldn't help but nod, his eyes wide and unguarded. Paz slowly pulled out, hissing as he did. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, and his open frankness made Din's cheeks heat up. Paz, of course, noticed and his smile was delighted. "Oh my." he chuckled. "Even prettier when he blushes!" and Din closed his eyes, feeling his face flood with even more heat. "You're a treasure, Din." he sighed and thrust his hips. Din arched against him with a gasp and Paz pulled him close and rolled over again, urging Din to sit up. "I want you to take what you need now, Din." 

Din stared down at him a moment in a daze then put his hands on Paz's hard chest, rose up on his knees and slammed down hard. Both cried out at the sensation and then Paz was gripping and stroking his thighs as Din rode him hard. Paz grabbed his hips and began to thrust up to meet him and soon Din was muffling his cries behind his hands as he came. Paz continued to rock into him until he was spilling inside Din, his knot keeping them connected as he moaned and thrust weakly. Din was panting with exhaustion when Paz finally pulled out and he whimpered at the feeling. Paz pulled him down until he was lying across his chest and then his hands were leisurely rubbing Din's back. Din could barely keep his eyes open, but he still heard Paz murmuring in his ear.

"I want you Din. I've never wanted anyone so badly. How are you doing this? How have I never noticed you before now?" Din really didn't know what to say. His feelings for Paz were complicated at best. "I'm not sure what to do." he said and Din sighed and let Paz pet him. He didn't know either. But he realized with no small amount of surprise that he wasn't feeling nervous. He felt calm. He felt safe. He was still angry that Paz had commanded him. But he wasn't really surprised about that, he had been expecting it. He frowned when he realized that he was disappointed. He wasn't sure why he expected Paz to be different. He was an Alpha. But he was being as kind as someone like him could be, Din supposed. He was holding Din and kissing him again on his forehead and cheeks and playing with his damp hair. He wasn't hurting him. Din was slightly ashamed at how grateful that made him feel. It wasn't normal to expect to be hurt. He knew he couldn't help it, but it made him sad nevertheless.

"Sleep now, Din. You need your rest." And despite the fact that it was an order, Paz's voice was gentle, and Din found he could not object.

Din awoke to the child patting his face and he sat up with a gasp. The child squeaked at his expression of alarm. 

"Oh damn." he groaned. "Is this okay? I'm still.." Yes, he still felt that ache low in his belly that craved filling. He felt a wave of heat wash over him at the realization and it quickly grew uncomfortable. The thought of donning his armor and feeling like he was slowly roasting alive did not appeal in the slightest. Even the blankets touching his over-sensitive skin was irritating him. "How did you get down here anyway. Isn't it still time for you to be sleeping?" he heard footsteps and suddenly Paz appeared looking bewildered.

"He's here?!" Paz cried and when he caught sight of the child he visibly sagged in relief. "You little bugger! I was looking for him everywhere!" the little one giggled and waved. Paz stared in consternation for a moment and then burst out laughing. "I thought he accidentally shot himself out into space! And he thinks it's funny!" Din just stared at him, but there was a small, but genuine, smile on his face. Paz caught his expression and his own suddenly darkened with lust. "What am I going to do with you little one?" He said, addressing the child with his eyes boring into Din's. 

Din felt his eyes go wide and he suddenly felt nervous and pulled the little one into his arms. He snuggled against Din with a soft coo. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind." Paz growled. Din flinched at the sound rumbling from Paz that broke off abruptly and turned into a sigh. "We have another day before we reach Concord Dawn. I suppose I can wait. I suggest you tire the boy out quickly. I'm not sure how long you can last." his expression turned smug and Din scowled. Paz tapped the side of his nose and chuckled before going back to the flight deck.  
He suddenly hated Paz for being right.

Din was able to distract himself playing with the child for a few hours, but the effort was costing him. He was beginning to feel sick. The ache to be filled was painful and the child touched his cheek with a mournful chirp. The loose pants that Paz had left for him to wear were soaked as was the blanket he had wrapped around his shivering form. 

"I don't think I can play anymore-" a gasping cry cut him short and he doubled over. The little one put his small hands on Din's head and the pain receded again. "Thank you!" he gasped even as he heard Paz storm into the bed chamber. The little one was cradled to his chest and then Paz was pulling him away. 

"He's asleep. I'm putting him to bed. I've waited long enough, Din." his voice was low, but the command was clear. Din released the child with a scowl. The pain had faded to a dull ache, but he was still oozing slick and the look Paz flashed him before walking out with the child in his arms made Din grow hard. He cursed under his breath.

He'd taken off the blanket and pants when suddenly Paz was behind him and grabbing his aching cock in one hand and using his other to penetrate him with two fingers. The assault was immediate and so intense he had to cling to Paz's broad shoulders to keep from falling. It ended quickly with Din screaming as he came hard. Then his legs did give out and Paz pulled him close, grinding his erection against Din's ass.

"Oh, you are the sweetest thing." Paz whispered in his ear and he couldn't help but shiver. Paz hauled him to the bed and set him on his knees then released him. Din barely managed to catch himself and then went rigid as Paz thrust into him and began to fuck him hard.

Din felt his eyes burn and begin to fill. Not like this. He hated it. Every time he'd been put in this position it ended badly. One had held his hair in a punishing grip as he'd rammed into him. Another had dragged ragged, filthy nails across his back that had bled and later grown infected leading to even more pain and humiliation. During his first heat he'd been on his knees the entire time, they had been scraped raw and bloody afterward. Walking had been agony.

"No!" Din cried, his voice breaking. "Not like this, please!" Paz groaned but pulled out and gently rolled Din onto his back. Din covered his face with both hands and began to cry.

"Oh, fuck!" Paz gasped. "Din what's wrong?" He couldn't trust himself to speak at the moment. He felt sick. Paz slowly pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "I'm sorry! What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Din could only nod. He couldn't speak for his hitching gasps and soft sobs. "I'm so sorry, Din! I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear. I don't want to hurt you, ever!" Paz began to gently rock him and Din suddenly sobbed harder. "Din! I'm sorry!" he cried again helplessly.

"It's not you!" Din whimpered. "I- I'm messed up! I know-" and he broke off with another shuddering sob.

"You're not messed up, Din. You've been hurt badly. And I don't want to hurt you more. I am so sorry that I did. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Din said, his voice still choked. "I just wish I wasn't damaged goods." Paz squeezed him so tight his breath squeaked out.

"Don't say that!" he said, his voice offering no rebuttal. Din shuddered and wiped at his face. He kept his gaze down as Paz brushed his hair back from his forehead and continued to rock him gently. "There's nothing wrong with you, Din. Some things just take time. You need someone to trust." Paz sighed. "I hope one day you can trust me."

"I do." Din said softly, and found that he meant it. Paz squeezed him tight again and when he spoke his voice was rough.

"Good." he said, pressing his lips against Din's hair. He ran the hand that wasn't holding Din close down from his shoulder to his knee and back, again and again. Finally Din felt himself grow calm and with it the ache to be filled grew and intensified. Paz was still hard and pressed against his hip, but he did not seem to care. He was more intent on comforting Din which was an immense relief, but he couldn't ignore the slick that was once again oozing freely. The ache was growing and he suddenly whined, clutching at Paz's shoulders. "Do you want to try again?" Paz suddenly murmured in his ear. And he did, damn it. He did. He nodded rapidly and Paz kissed his forehead. "On your back is okay?" he asked and Din nodded again. Paz lay him back against the mound of pillows and began to cover him with kisses. "Just relax. I'll take care of you." Din bit his lip as Paz gently cupped his balls and slowly massaged them. He moaned at the feeling that shot up his spine and began to pant as Paz kissed him from his sternum down to below his belly button and then glanced at Din and offered a wink before engulfing his cock with his hot mouth.

Din gasped as he arched off the bed. Paz was skilled to say the least and when he penetrated Din with two fingers he bucked his hips hard, a hoarse cry tearing from his throat as he came. Paz crawled back to his side and lay next to him, sliding his knee between Din's. He kissed the side of Din's throat as he lay gasping. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered in Din's ear, lightly stroking his cock and smiling at the way it made him quiver.

"Yes." Din said and closed the small gap between them to kiss Paz on the lips. Paz groaned and pulled him closer. He pulled Din's leg up and draped it over his hip and thrust slowly into him. Din whimpered against Paz's lips as he began to move his hips. 

Paz went slowly as he could, half-afraid Din would make him stop again. But Din's gasping moans were reassuring, and driving him wild at the same time. "Faster." Din urged and Paz was happy to comply. Soon he was braced on his elbows with Din's legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into him. Din's cries were getting louder and more desperate and Paz felt his own urgency increase until he was snapping his hips as fast and as hard as he could. 

"Fuck!" Paz roared as he spilled inside Din. The smaller man was clenched tight around him, his own cries loud in Paz's ears. It was utter bliss. Din's face contorted in ecstasy was indeed a beautiful sight and he was grateful to see it.

TBC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write yesterday but I felt like shit. And today I don't want to stop writing, so you get an extra long, extra-smutty chapter today! I hope you like it and thank you everyone for leaving kudos and commenting, you've been so kind and I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din runs into trouble on Concord Dawn

Paz awoke to find Din whimpering and thrashing in his arms, sweat stood on his brow and he was mumbling incoherently.  
"Din, wake up." Paz said, shaking him gently and patting his cheek. His eyes flew open and he recoiled, gasping in fear. " Shh, its all right! " he said when he saw the confusion on Din's face. "Just a dream. Nothing to worry about.". Din' s cheeks flushed faintly and he lowered his gaze, nodding. "Now then: are you ready for a quick romp?" His grin was lascivious . Din felt the hollow feeling low in his belly aching and he nodded. "Good." Paz chuckled and pressed his lips to Din's. He couldn't help his smug satisfaction at the low moan Din uttered or the way he began to grind helplessly against him. He knew Din couldn't help himself, but he loved it none the less.  
Paz caressed Din until he was writhing and whimpering and begging for more. He couldn't get enough of Din begging for his cock. It was intoxicating. He slid a finger into Din's slick hole and smiled at the needy cry that he let out.  
"More! Please, Paz!" Din cried.  
"Anything for you, Din. " Paz murmured and slid in a second finger.  
"No!" Din groaned. "Stop teasing me! "  
"If you insist." Paz said and grinned when Din pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He sank down on Paz's cock and sighed in relief while Paz gasped. "You feel so good!" He groaned as Din began to rock his hips. Din's breathless cries were music to his ears, but he preferred them louder, more wanton. He gripped Din's hips and began to lift him higher and slam him down harder. At once Din's cries turned to wails.  
"Yes! Yes!" Din groaned , his cheeks flushed that endearing shade of pink again. Paz gasped as his knot began to swell and catch. He pulled Din down and came with a shuddering moan that was drowned out by Din's cries. He pulled Din down to lie across his chest, smiling as the smaller man gasped and quivered. Paz rubbed his back as his knot held him in place.  
"Have you ever been to Concord Dawn?" Paz asked as Din sat up and tried to disengage. "Just give me another minute and answer the question."  
"I haven't." Din said with a shudder. "I need to get up. The little one-"  
"You know I can't do that. Especially when you keep squirming like that. Now hold still or I'll fuck you again.". Din glared at him and Paz chuckled. "Relax, Din. He's probably still sleeping."

He was awake and climbing out of the crate when Din found him.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. The child held his hands up and Din picked him up and carried him to Paz's stash of rations. He found dried fruit and meat for the little one and watched him munch happily. Din ate little, his stomach in knots. He remembered very little of the dream Paz had woken him from. But one thing stood out starkly in his memory. Several Alphas had held him down and hurt him. He couldn't remember exact details, and for that he was grateful. He knew a little bit about Concord Dawn, he knew many Mandalorians still called it home, he knew many wars had been fought there. The Death Watch had been created here. They had saved his life.  
When the child let out a tiny, satisfied burp, Din smiled and pulled him into his arms. He carried him up to the flight deck but the sight of the planet looming ahead chilled him to his marrow.  
How had he forgotten? The southern hemisphere of Concord Dawn was shattered. Massive chunks were drifting away to create an asteroid field. He did not know how it had happened - only that it had happened during one of the wars, but the sight made him shiver with dread.  
Paz was in full gear and Din asked him to watch the child while he cleaned up and got ready. Paz nodded and held his arms out for the little one to eagerly scramble into.

The hollow feeling was back as Din put on his armor. But they had already entered the atmosphere and he was just going to have to tough it out. He knew Paz would get them where they were going quickly. He wouldn't have to suffer long.

They landed in a busy port city and Paz immediately took them to a medic to get vaccinated against the Karatos plague. Paz had already been treated long ago, so he merely sat and waited for Din and the child.  
Din went first and the child watched curiously. When it was his turn he let out a startled bleat and he turned to pout at Din.  
"I got one too. You'll be fine." Din said as he went to meet Paz. "We'll get sick without it. " The little one sniffled but didn't cry and for that, Din was grateful. He wasn't sure how he would handle the child's tears.

Paz led them to a tavern and got them a room while Din and the child waited. He was aching. His face was on fire. But the child was nowhere near tired. And it would be hours before he was ready for bed. Din knew he couldn't wait that long. They needed to find someone willing to watch him for a few hours.  
Din caught the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha and froze as the man approaced. He was huge. Even taller than Paz and just as muscle bound.  
"Hello little one." He said, his voice deep. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was black and a riot of curls. His skin was the color of caramel. "Has your Alpha left you lonely and wanting? Because I would be happy to help. " Din shook his head rapidly. "Your scent is clear. You are in need. I do not see your Alpha.". Din pointed Paz out with a shaking hand.  
"He's right there. " the Alpha sneered.  
"He has not claimed you. An unclaimed Omega reeking of heat and need is fair game.".  
"No!" Din cried, leaping to his feet. "Stay away!" He pointed his blaster pistol in the man's face. His expression went from smug to murderous in an instant.  
"You need to learn your place! " he snarled. Suddenly the Alpha was on the floor and Paz was dragging him close with grappling wire.  
"Leave him alone." Paz snarled in fury, kicking the Alpha hard the moment he was close enough. "He's had enough of bastards like you! ". He kicked the man repeatedly until Din heard what could only be a rib snapping as the Alpha howled in pain and fury. "Don't even look at him!" Paz kicked him again in the head and the Alpha went still.  
The child let out an anxious warble and Din realized he was clutching him close to his chest. Perhaps a bit too tightly. He relaxed his grip and the child cooed softly. Paz drew close and gripped Din's elbow. "Hey. " he murmured. "You're alright. He won't bother you again.". Din nodded and realized he was shaking. And it wasn't just from fear. It was rage as well. He had frozen. He had stood there, utterly petrified. If not for Paz's intervention the Alpha would have dragged him off with a hand clamped to the back of Din's neck rendering him helpless. He hated being so vulnerable. But in heat that was exactly what he was. "Come on. Our room is ready."I

The room was small, but the bed was huge and looked inviting. But Din hardly noticed. The ache had grown terrible and his legs gave out just before they entered the room. Paz grabbed him around his waist and pulled him close, half carrying him as he stumbled and whimpered.  
"I just need to drop off the rug rat. The proprietor has a daughter who is willing to watch him for a few hours. I won't be long.". Din nodded, feeling himself unravelling, but unable to do anything other than agree and wait.

Din removed his armor and helmet and made his way to the bed on shaking legs when the door burst open. Four Alpha's came barreling in.  
"There he is! Grab him!". Din dove out of the bed toward his blaster and rifle but both his legs were seized and he was dragged back onto the bed.  
"No!" He roared in panic, struggling wildly. Then a hand clamped onto the back of his neck and he sobbed as his knees buckled and ice went up his spine. Just like the lone Alpha who had relentlessly beat him inbetween bouts of rape, these four had them same intentions. Now he could neither move nor scream. They wrapped him in a thick blanket so tightly he could barely breathe, and only then did the dominating hold on his neck disappear. But by then it hardly mattered. They were carrying him away from his weapons and armor and from Paz and the little one. His heart was pounding and the shallow gasps he could barely draw in were adding to his dizziness. He kicked, futile though it was and then a blow to the head rendered him unconscious.

TBC!  
Also i typed this on my tablet and it keeps adding periods at the end of quotes and even when I delete them they come back so i guess they're supposed to be there? Idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic noncon

Din awoke in pain. His head was throbbing, his belly was aching with need. Slick was oozing freely. He was lying on his side with his wrists bound. He smelled unfamiliar Alpha's and his heart began to pound. His memory returned in fits and starts and with a pained moan he forced his eyes open. There were five Alpha's staring at him. Not just the four he remembered. But then he recognized the man who had harassed him earlier. He stood stiffly, glaring at Din, and he wasn't smiling like the others.  
"Where is your Alpha now?" He hissed. Din said nothing. What could he say anyway? The pain was growing and he bit his lip to stifle the whimper trying to escape. He was scared. Three Alpha's had been too much. Five would break him utterly.  
They were petting him and he flinched away, gasping. He didn't want this. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified. His whole body was shaking.  
"Poor thing. Look at him shake. He needs it bad."  
"No. Please, no, no, no." Din whispered. A brutal hand clamped down on the back of Din's neck and he cried out in pain. The feeling of ice shooting down his spine was intense and terrible. Two Alphas grabbed his hips and forced him onto his knees with his ass in the air. He whimpered in agony. The grip on the back of his neck remained punishing and was steadily grinding down his will. He was trapped, on his knees. "Please, let me go! Why are you doing this? " He heard laughter and the hand gripping his neck forced his head down. "No! Let me go!" He couldn't struggle as they held him pinned and he doubted anything he could say would convince them to set him free, but he had to try.  
"Gag him already. He's going to draw too much attention."  
"Help!" Din screamed as loud as he could and a booted foot rammed into his ribs. He felt something crack and the air rushed from his lungs with a strangled squeak. He moaned as his side began to throb and breathing became painfully difficult. The grip on the back of his neck never let up, but another hand clamped onto his hair and yanked his head back. He was gasping shallowly, his eyes clenched shut. Another hand was squeezing his jaw with a thumb digging in just under his ear. It hurt terribly and he couldn't stop them from prying his jaws apart and stuffing a dirty rag in his mouth. Another length of cloth was tied over his mouth and knotted at the back of his head to keep the filthy rag in place.  
"Finally." One of them chuckled as Din breathed hard through his nose. "Who first? "  
"You know damn well I am! Look what his Alpha did to my head, not to mention my bruised ribs!" Din began to breathe faster, growing dizzy with panic. If they would just let go of his neck he could fight back! Someone grabbed his wrists and yanked them out from under him as the hand on his neck pushed his head down. He wanted to kick, but his legs were numb from the punishing grip on his neck. They had him at their mercy, on his knees, his face and upper torso pinned to the cold, dirty floor. He was so dizzy but he couldn't seem to control his breathing. He felt one of them nudge his slicked entrance with their cock and screamed. Then the bastard rammed into him and began a rough, furious pace and Din bit down on the disgusting gag to silence his cries.  
There were hands touching him everywhere and he shuddered in disgust and hatred. He wanted to kill them all. His stomach began to churn uneasily and he fought hard not to scream or cry. He could feel the coarse rope tearing the skin of his wrists. The gag was the only thing keeping his cheek from being scraped raw, but his cheekbone and jaw was already burning painfully where the gag didn't cover his skin. His chest and knees were in a similar state and it would only get worse. He tried to block out the groans of the Alpha raping him and the heat pooling in his belly at the violent thrusts and the hands of the other Alpha's pawing at him.  
A rough hand groped his cock and Din let out a startled cry. He would not come, no matter what they did. He hated them. He didn't want them touching him. Nothing about this was right, he could derive no pleasure from this, only shame and horror. The Alpha behind him was coming with a loud groan and Din cringed when he felt the man's knot trapping him in place.  
Finally the bastard's knot shrank and he was being released, but only long enough for them to switch places and only one Alpha released him at a time. He was always pinned down by at least three sets of hands. As the second Alpha penetrated him Din imagined the roof collapsing and crushing them all. The thought might have made him smile bitterly if not for the gag. The Alpha raping him was digging his nails into Din's hips and it burned. His thrusts were just as fast and frenzied as the first and Din hoped it was because they meant to finish quickly and let him go. Maybe they would be merciful and slit his throat when they were done.  
By the time the third one had knotted him he was certain his face, knees, and chest were bleeding. The sounds coming from his throat were strange and broken. The slick had ceased to flow and he knew the next two were going to make him tear and bleed.  
Din wanted Paz. If Paz knew where he was he would kill them all and save Din. He felt the fourth Alpha kneel between his spread knees and as he slowly forced his cock into Din's dry, abused hole, Din screamed into the gag. It hurt so bad he wanted to die if only to escape his torment. He couldn't stop his tears from flowing. His nightmare had been a horrible premonition. He should have kept his armor on until Paz had returned. He could have burnt them to a crisp. Din wept all the harder at the realization. He had been so distracted by his heat and the thought of having several hours alone with Paz that he had left himself defenseless and now he was paying the price.  
The Alpha raping him was grunting loudly and Din felt a wave of nausea. Then he heard a deafening explosion and he was released by everyone but the Alpha who was inside him, making him bleed. He heard shouts and rapid fire from what he prayed was Paz's blaster cannon. The Alpha raping him pulled out and Din collapsed with a sob. The whole room suddenly shook as Din rolled onto his side and began to pull the gag off. He heard screams and explosions that made his ears ring and his head pound. He spit out the filthy rag and retched. He lay coughing and gagging as he heard heavy footsteps approach.  
"Din?" A familiar voice gasped. Din smelled Paz and sobbed and then he was cradled gently in his embrace. "Oh, Din, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's my fault. " Din said, his voice sounding hollow in his ears.  
"No! No it is not your fault, Din!" Paz said, his shock obvious. "You can't blame yourself for this!" He took his vibro-knife and sliced through the rope binding Din's wrists, wincing at the raw, bloody skin.  
"I should have stayed in my armor until you came back. I didn't." He said, sniffling as he wiped his tears off his face. More continued to fall and Paz pulled him close.  
"I should have taken you away from here as soon as you and the kid were vaccinated. There's too many people here. I should have known this could happen. " Paz argued.  
"Please, just help me up. I need to get out of here."

Paz helped him to his feet but they quickly realized walking was too painful for him when he went rigid with a bleat of pain at the first step. Paz wrapped the blanket back around Din and for a moment he began to panic and gasp in fright.  
"Din I'm sorry," Paz said, noticing his distress. "I have to get you back to our room. Please, you're hurt. No one will see you, I promise. " Din nodded, refusing to look at Paz and let him see his fear anymore. "It won't take long, alright?". Din nodded again and felt his lower lip quivering and bit down on it hard. He shivered as Paz bundled him up and carried him out, hiding his face against Paz's chest. Everything ached and burned and throbbed in agony. Even breathing hurt. He heard Paz's jet pack flare to life and felt his stomach drop as they rose in the air. Thankfully the flight was short, Din's stomach was churning again.  
Paz kicked at the door and shouted until someone opened it and let them in.  
"I need bacta sent to our room!" Paz demanded as he carried Din to their room. "And some broth! " Din sighed in relief when they entered the room. He needed to clean the stench of those Alpha's off of him.  
"I need to clean up." He said , his voice faint to his ears.  
"Will you be alright?" Paz asked, his voice gentle. Din forced himself to smile and nod but it felt strange on his face. Paz sighed as Din shuffled painfully to the bath. "Let me know if you need anything. "

He stood under the spray and stared at nothing. He didn't know what to think or feel. He didn't want to do either. He never wanted to feel anything again. He wanted to be numb. He shook his head as the water washed his tears away without him realizing he was shedding them. That wasn't entirely true. He wanted to feel safe. He wanted to feel calm and fearless like he did when he wasn't in heat. He wanted to forget what he'd just endured.  
Would he always have to be on guard as an unbound Omega? It seemed more than likely. Did bound Omegas get kidnapped and raped, or were they off limits? And who would he bind himself to? Certainly not Paz. His opinion of Din hadn't been very high to begin with and it could only be lower now. He probably thought Din was a complete fool and utterly weak to be captured so easily. He didn't want Paz to hate him, but how could he not? Din hated himself, how could anyone feel differently?  
He sobbed bitterly and suddenly he couldn't stop. The water cut off and Paz was gently drying him with a towel.  
"Shh, Din. It's alright. You're safe now." Paz said, his voice soft. "You need to rest. I need to treat your wounds." Din was shaking into a million pieces in Paz's arms.  
"Do you hate me now? " Din blurted out before he could stop himself.  
"What?! No! Why would you think that? Of course I don't hate you, Din! Why would you think that? This isn't your fault, please, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you." His voice was sincere and Din felt safe in his arms.  
"Thank you for finding me. " Din gasped.  
"I wish I had done it sooner." Paz said and his voice was dark with fury. "If I could kill those bastards again I would. You don't deserve this. If I would have killed that scum when he first bothered you this wouldn't have happened. So if you want to blame someone, blame me." Din was already shaking his head. He couldn't blame Paz. "Come on, Din. You need to lie down. "

Paz gave him soft pants to wear after treating his wounds with bacta spray. He snarled curses when he saw the damage and did his best to comfort Din, but he looked so completely devastated, he wasn't sure he was helping. He clung to Paz in fear when there was a knock at the door. Paz had to pull himself free from Din's shaking fingers.  
"It's the girl and the little one, Din. And if not, they're dead, I swear it. Trust me." Din nodded and huddled in bed, his heart pounding. When Paz closed the door and he heard the child chirping and giggling he felt relieved. At least he was unharmed. Paz set him down and he scrabbled over the covers to snuggled in Din's arms. Din smiled as he hugged the child. Paz sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Din felt exhaustion settle heavily over him, but as long as Paz was there he knew he was safe. He closed his eyes with a sigh and Paz brushed his hair back from his forehead. The child cooed happily in his arms. 

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz takes Din to meet his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am never writing on my tablet again. Damn thing was so frustrating and annoying. Also the document app said the last chapter was 5 pages then I post it and it's like two paragraphs. wtf?!  
> Also thank you for over 100 kudos!

Din awoke during the night sobbing in terror. He was back in that awful room with those brutal Alpha's abusing him. Paz held him tight as he wept and the child burrowed into his chest trying to comfort him as well. It was a long time before he stopped shaking and even longer before he fell back into uneasy slumber.

When he woke next Paz was in full armor and pacing in tight circles. When he noticed Din staring at him nervously he plucked the child from his arms and sat him on the edge of the bed, offering him a bowl of broth.

"Get dressed. We have to get the hell out of here." Din felt a choking dread as he scrambled to his feet and began pulling his clothes on. 

"What is it?" he asked although he was certain he didn't want to know. 

"Apparently there has been a surge of boys presenting as Alphas in the past twenty or so years. They outnumber Omegas four to one. It is too dangerous to stay here." Din shuddered and pulled on his armor as fast as he could, expecting the door to be kicked in any second. Paz noticed they way he fumbled and began to wring his hands in panic as he dropped a pauldron for the third time. "Din." he said, stopping the smaller man by gently gripping his shoulders. "Try to relax. I'm here. You're armed as well. If anyone even looks at you funny-"

"I'll kill them." Din hissed, his voice shaking with rage. Paz chuckled darkly.

"And if you miss, I'll get them." he took Din's pauldron and fastened it with care. "I have a place far from here. I still have family there. It's a rural area, very isolated. Their land is mostly fields. It's impossible to get to the homestead without anyone spotting you. You can see for miles around from what I remember. We can lay low for a long time. You and the child will be safe." Din nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He felt too raw, as if every nerve were exposed. "How are you feeling?" Paz asked his tone gentle. Din scoffed in disgust.

"Better than yesterday I suppose." he spat bitterly. Paz cleared his throat.

"No, I mean, you still smell like you're in heat." Din shook his head.

"I'm not. I feel fine. Everything is fine." he snapped, his voice carrying a hint of warning.

"I'm not saying I doubt you, but you still smell like something I want to gobble up." Din's hands clenched into fists and Paz held his up in surrender. "We have to get back to my ship as fast as we can. If anyone tries to stop us, we'll likely have to fight our way out. I just want to be sure.." he trailed off when Din snarled and took a shaky step forward.

"I am fine! I can fight! You don't have to worry about me!" Din practically screamed. The child squeaked in alarm, dropping his empty cup and Din groaned pulling his helmet off and approaching him slowly. "Damn it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you again!" the child looked up at him, his ears drooping, but reached up for him. Din pulled him close and placed a kiss upon his fuzzy head. "I'm not mad at you, or Paz." he sighed, and his expression went from frustrated to morose. "I'm just angry." he mumbled, as if he was loathe to admit it. He heard Paz sigh.

"Din. I'm just worried. I don't doubt you. But I already failed you. I can't bear for it to happen again." Din nodded as he stoked the child's ears. The little one snuggled close again and Din pressed another kiss to his head.

"You didn't fail me Paz." Din said, he knew where the blame rested, and it wasn't on Paz's shoulders.

As they left the inn he felt like every eye was upon him, he felt himself break out in a nervous, clammy sweat. He held the child close with one arm and kept his hand on his blaster with the other. Paz walked close behind him. He wasn't sure if people were staring because he was an Omega giving off pheromones, or because two Mandalorians were walking past. He felt his heart pounding wildly the entire time it took them to get to Paz's ship and didn't relax until they were in the air.

"Hmm." Paz said as they prepared to land. "This is the place."

"It doesn't look anything like you described." Din said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"No. It doesn't." Paz admitted. "I know he still lives here though. I would have heard if they had left."

"Who lives here, anyway?" Din asked.

"My older brother, his wife, two sons, one daughter, and last I heard a pack of Kyr'oya'kar."

"Really?" Din said, and Paz could hear the surprise in his voice. Paz chuckled.

"They're called Mandalorian wolves for a reason." Din snorted.

"I'm aware. I've just never seen any."

"My brother is very protective of his children. I doubt he would let wild animals near them otherwise. And besides, Kyr'oya'kar have been our allies for hundreds of years. They are smart and loyal and very strong." Paz landed the ship in a barren field about two miles from the house. "If I get any closer and destroy any fields my brother- and likely Jorsa- will be dragging me around by my ears." Din smiled faintly, the image was amusing, but he was too nervous to really appreciate it. The little one sat in his lap squeaking and pointing at the vast forest that Paz had failed to mention. As if he'd heard Din's thoughts, Paz said: "I'm not sure where all these trees came from but it has been about twenty years or so since I've been here."

The forest was to the East and appeared as dense as if it had been there a century, but many of the trees, if not all, looked to be fairly young with smooth bark. Then they passed through an orchard with many different fruit and nut-bearing trees. To the West were fields of different grains. As they caught sight of the house they saw a vast vegetable garden. They walked carefully through it single file. Then they heard howling.

"Uh oh." Paz said, freezing in place. When several more wolves took up the cry Paz pulled out a comm link and hastily began to press buttons. It took a moment and the howls were getting louder. Din held the child close and put his back to Paz's, drawing his blaster.

"Paz? Is that you?" he heard a female voice.

"I'm in your garden, call off the wolves!" he cried, sounding more alarmed than Din had ever heard him. Din saw the fields behind them rustling as the wolves drew close. Din felt himself beginning to shake as he heard low growling. The child reached for Din's visor, cooing softly. 

A sharp, piercing whistle rang out from the house and he saw several wolves pop their heads up from the fields they had just left. They were closer than Din had guessed, and completely surrounded them. He felt his stomach churn at the realization. A few seconds more and they would have been torn to shreds.

Paz heaved out a sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around Din.

"It's alright. They won't hurt us." he said, when he felt Din shaking. Even with their weapons the odds were not in their favor, and he hurried after Paz. When they made it through the vegetable garden he realized he was clutching Paz's cloak and dropped it like it was burning him.

A huge Mandalorian came out of the front door of the rather large estate and bellowed: "Paz! You better be here to help with the harvest."

"Ori'vod!" Paz called back. "I knew you were useless without me!" the man burst out laughing as they drew close.

"You always were the funny one!" he exclaimed. "And who are they?" Paz introduced them as 'Din Djarin and his little one', and Din couldn't argue. He no longer had any intention of ever giving the child up, unless he found his home planet or a member of his race. But he had no clue as to what race the child was, and the thought of giving him up suddenly hurt terribly.

"Din," Paz said, drawing his attention. "This is my brother Petra and his wife Jorsa."

"Olarom." they said and Din greeted them politely, still holding the little one close to his chest.

"Come in, then! The children are training but they will be home soon. They will be so excited to see you, Paz! Finally meet the Uncle they've been talking to all this time." Petra said. 

"Brother, I need to speak with you for a moment." Paz said, pulling him aside as Jorsa led Din and the child into the kitchen. Petra sighed.

"I knew this wasn't a social visit. I haven't heard from you in a month and then you show up. What did you do now?"

"Can you not tell?"

"That one you're with, he's a rare type of Omega, isn't he? I've never smelled one like that before. Is he in heat?"

"It should be over now and he says he's fine, and he does seem fine. But I'm worried. He was on suppressant's for years apparently and made himself really sick. I've never seen anyone suffer like that. He's still recovering. The child is a target of every member of the Guild on Nevarro. Din found him and brought him back but then he went into heat and now he doesn't want to give him up. Actually, I think even before that he wanted to keep him. I haven't asked, and I don't suppose it matters anyway."

"Did he tell you who the client was?" Paz shook his head.

"I haven't asked. Things have been brutal for him this past week. Just yesterday I had to rescue him from a pack of Alpha's." Petra groaned.

"Is he- did they hurt him?"

"Yes." Paz said sadly. "They grabbed him from our room while I was taking the kid to a girl I was paying to watch him. And it isn't the first time this has happened to him. That's why he never stopped taking suppressants." Petra cursed softly. "I just needed to find some place safe for them. But I don't want to bring trouble to your door, either. I'm just curious if you know anywhere close that would be suitable. He needs time to heal. And I need to keep other Alpha's away from him."

"He will not bond with you?" Petra asked. Paz sighed heavily.

"I doubt it very much. We- Before this week I..." Paz groaned. "I was mean to him pretty much every chance I got. I had no clue he was an Omega. He returned to the covert a complete wreck and I was the only Alpha there at the time." Petra sighed and slapped Paz's shoulder.

"Do you want to bond with him?" Paz hung his head.

"I do." he whispered. "But after what he just went through I think he might cry if I even try to touch him. I mean, anything more passionate than a hug and he'll probably attack me. Even in the midst of the worst heat I've ever witnessed he screamed at me and said not to touch him."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Paz nodded.

"He was right in the middle of it too. He had to be sedated. After that he was a lot calmer, he stopped fighting me and let me help him. But it was very hard for him to do. Even now, he's traumatized so badly, I don't know if I can help him recover from that. I want to help, but I can't if he won't let me. He's putting up a brave front, but I can smell fear on him. I've known him long enough to know he isn't anywhere near his old self." Petra sighed and pulled Paz into a one-armed hug.

"Can you blame him?" Paz shook his head, scoffing.

"How could I? Were I in his place..." he didn't even know how he would endure it. "He is very strong. But he can't keep it up forever."

"You're a good boy, Paz. It is safe here. You both will stay, and his little one, too. He will start to feel better when he realizes that he's safe and you will care for him when he cannot care for himself. But you will help with the harvest." Paz chuckled, knowing an order when he heard one.

Jorsa ushered Din and the little one into a kitchen that was bright and smelled wonderful. The child immediately began to make approving noises. Herbs, garlic, and onions hung from the ceiling to dry and he was certain he smelled bread in the oven. Something was burbling away on the stove that was making his mouth water as well. His stomach growled obnoxiously and Jorsa tittered.

"You poor thing! Doesn't Paz feed you enough? And look at this darling baby! I've never seen anything so adorable!" she reached out a hand and caressed the child's plump cheek. "Arrida is going to melt when she sees you!" The little one squealed in delight. "Oh my, he is just precious! Are you hungry too, sweet pea?" He waved his little arms babbling in delight. Din couldn't help but smile.

"He likes you." Din said, and he realized he already felt more relaxed. Jorsa was the most ebullient Mandalorian he had ever met. Her kindness and enthusiasm put him at ease. The fact that she was an Omega helped too.

"I am so glad! I love him! How old is he?" Din couldn't help but snicker at that.

"He's fifty years old."

"He is?!" Jorsa said, her voice a notch higher. "He is a baby isn't he?" Din nodded.

"He is. He doesn't talk. He likes to catch frogs and eat them whole. I have no idea where he's from. I found him on Arvala-7."

"He was all alone?" she sounded aghast.

"He was... a bounty. I killed everyone there with the help of an assassin droid who was after him as well. I was told he was to be brought back alive. The droid had orders to terminate him. I destroyed it before it could hurt him. No one there looked like him either, I checked once I realized he was an infant. Just a bunch of Nikto mercenaries."

"And afterwards?"

"Jawas ripped apart my ship. Those thieving bastards wouldn't return my parts until I got them a mudhorn egg. The damn thing almost killed me, but the child stopped it." Jorsa's head tilted, displaying her confusion. "I believe he is... Jetti."

"Oh, he's too young for that!" she said with a wave of her hand. "Jetti is a religion, my father despised them. He told me all about them and said they took children from their parents if they had any ability with the force. Although he said the Sith were the real problem. He can use the force, but that doesn't make him Jetti." Din merely nodded and watched as Jorsa pulled bread from the oven. 

Din and the child ate while Jorsa excused herself to find Paz and Petra. Everything tasted wonderful, and he knew the child was enjoying himself when he tipped his cup of stew too fast and gravy got all over his face. Din smiled as he cleaned him off and the little one giggled happily. 

When they finished Din felt exhausted. The little one was yawning as well. 

"Are you ready for a nap ad'ika?" he yawned and Din smiled holding him close. He had fallen asleep sitting up many times, but he was still sore and the chair was hard. He stood and bounced the child slowly in his arms, humming quietly. He spotted Paz, his brother, and Jorsa outside surrounded by wolves. The little one spotted them as well and squealed and the wolves all turned to face them, most getting to their feet with tails wagging. "I supposed you want to go meet them all first?" the child was bouncing in his arms, reaching out to the pack, and a few of the wolves began to whine excitedly. "I suppose our nap will have to wait." Din sighed. 

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

Din had never met one Mandalorian wolf let alone a whole pack. The child squealed and bounced eagerly in his arms and all the wolves were now on their feet, waiting with tongues and tails wagging.   
For a moment he clutched the little one closer. He knew how easily a pack of wolves could gobble the tiny green baby up, and the thought filled him with icy dread. The child looked away from the wolves to coo at Din and then pointed back to the wolves, babbling excitedly.  
"Relax, Din! They won't harm the wee one!" Petra called. Din nodded with a sigh and stepped off the porch.  
Instantly they were surrounded by a writhing mass of fur in shades of silver, gray, and black. Wet noses and pink tongues were poking at him and the child and his delighted squeals and the wolves' whines made him chuckle, but he still didn't dare set the child in their midst. But the tiny one began to squirm and struggle, reaching out for the wolf with the whitest fur. The same wolf gave a plaintive whine and stood on its hind legs, shaking it's tail eagerly.  
"Ad'ika! No!" Din gasped as the child managed to slip from his grasp with frightening ease. His heart lurched as the baby disappeared. Then Din was knocked onto his ass and he gasped as pain shot up his spine and a rather large black wolf sat in his lap. He heard a delighted giggle as he groaned in pain and saw the child upon the white wolves back. The wolf pranced about as though they were part of a parade and Din couldn't help but stare in shock. The other wolves spun and cavorted as if it was purely for the child's entertainment. The child was clearly ecstatic as he clung to the white wolf. His giggles had Paz, his brother, and Jorsa each entranced.   
The black wolf whined and snuggled up against Din and he smiled, gently petting the thick fur as Paz made his way to Din's side.  
"Amma wants to take a nap with you, Din." he chuckled.  
"Amma?"  
"The big, black wolf in your lap. She likes taking naps with others and she always can tell who is tired. Come on." he held out his hand and Din took it with a sigh. He couldn't argue. He was still exhausted after the last few, awful days. He was still sore and he just didn't feel well.   
Paz led him to the back of the house, to a small room with a bed that would easily fit two. Paz helped him strip off his armor and clothing, noticing how Din was trying to suppress his shivers. Paz quickly bundled him up in blankets and Amma eagerly leaped into bed and snuggled up at his side. Paz chuckled.   
"Amma will keep you warm, right girl?" Amma gave a soft yip and Din smiled weakly. "Din? Are you alright?" Din nodded.  
"I'm just tired." he sighed. Paz nodded, frowning when Amma whined. Din did not realize how clever and intuitive the wolves were, or he wouldn't have bothered to lie. Although Paz hadn't been entirely honest either. Amma was extra protective to those who were hurting. She never left Jorsa's side through each of her pregnancies, either. Any time one of the children so much as stubbed a toe, she was there. She could sense Din's exhaustion and pain and was more than happy to keep him warm. And if anything happened she would alert him.  
"Get some sleep, we'll take care of the little one."

He felt a hand on the back of his neck clamping down hard. He whimpered as the pain sent a shock down his spine that made his arms and legs numb. He was without his armor or weapons. He could not move. He was helpless.  
“You shouldn’t have disobeyed, Omega!” the voice hissed. He didn’t recognize the voice, but he smelled an Alpha. Terror flooded Din and he let out a piteous cry.  
“Don’t!” he begged.   
“You will do as I command, Omega! You dare not refuse an Alpha! I will punish your insolence!” The Alpha slapped him hard and Din felt his ears ringing. His cheek ached.  
“Paz!” Din cried, trying to move, to fight, to free himself. The Alpha roared in fury and began to beat Din harder. He couldn’t fight back with the claiming hand on the back of his neck. “Paz!” he sobbed. He had saved him before, where was he?  
“No one is going to save you this time!” The Alpha laughed.

Paz and Petra sat in the kitchen, still talking. Everyone else had gone to bed. Paz had even had to fish the ad’ika out of a mound of wolves where he had fallen asleep. Din had been out for hours and hadn’t even reacted when Paz had dropped the little one between him and Amma.  
Paz had been delighted to meet Kåre, Torsten, and Arrida. Kåre was the eldest at eight, Torsten was six, and Arrida was nearly five. Only Kåre was old enough to begin training and wore his little helmet with pride. He had spent the afternoon showing his Uncle Paz how fast and strong he was. Torsten and Arrida were still only learning basic reading, writing, and math, and had not yet been gifted with a helmet. Torsten had chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. Arrida was as golden as the sun with hazel eyes that looked like honey in the light. She had indeed, become quickly enamored with Din’s little one, and frolicked with him and the wolf pack. Torsten was a shy boy who stayed close to Jorsa for much of the afternoon before eventually he decided to play with the new kid after Arrida’s insistent pleas.  
Paz hadn’t realized how much he had missed seeing his family. He only wished Din was awake to meet the little one’s, but the poor man was exhausted after everything. And Paz wanted to help him feel better more than anything. The children could wait.   
He was still kicking his own ass after what he had allowed to happen to Din. He didn’t care what anyone said, especially Din. He had failed. As Din’s Alpha (temporary as he was) he should have protected him. Instead he had allowed him to be dragged from their room and raped by at least three Alpha’s. The scents had been muddied by the overwhelming reek of Din’s terror, but it was obvious that more than one had abused him.  
By the time he and Petra decided to call it a night it was well after dark by several hours.  
“I need to get to bed already!” Petra groused. “I have plenty of work in the morning.” Paz sighed.  
“You know I will help you, don’t worry so much!” Petra chuckled.  
“Glad to hear it. Now, a question: Are you sharing Din’s room, or..?”  
“I’m not sure. I didn’t ask him if it was okay. I can sleep on the couch for now.” Petra patted him on the head like he had always done since boyhood. Paz swatted his hands away and Petra laughed.  
“Well, there’s a couch in his room. Stay there in case he needs you.” Paz nodded and soon he was trying to fit on the small couch.   
“Damn it, Petra.” he groused. He could imagine his brother’s laughter at the sight of him trying to squeeze onto the tiny furniture.

Paz jolted awake when Din cried his name out. He rolled over and fell off the couch with a thud and a groan before he was scrambling over to Din’s side. Amma was whining softly and the little one cooed softly, his big ears drooping.  
“Din.” Paz called softly, lightly brushing a tear from Din’s cheek.  
“Paz!” he cried, flailing.  
“Din!” Paz called, louder and Din jerked, his eyes opening with a gasp. For a long time he just lay there gasping, his eyes spilling tears. “It was a dream. You’re okay.” Paz assured him. Din nodded quickly, biting his lower lip.  
“I’m sorry.” he murmured, wiping his face with shaking hands. Paz did not resist the urge to reach out and tousle Din’s curly locks.  
“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. But you should try and get more sleep. It is still very early. Or late. I’m not sure.” Din sighed as if Paz had asked him to do something incredibly tedious, and Paz couldn’t help but chuckle. Amma and the child both had fallen back asleep, and Din blinked slowly in exhaustion. Paz did not like the dark circles under Din’s eyes. “Come now, close your eyes.” he said softly. Din nodded wearily and did as Paz asked.

Din slept until he was awoken by the sun in his face. Amma was still beside him, but also the little one was curled up in between the two. He clung to Amma's fur and was snoring softly. Din couldn't help but smile. He lay back with a sigh. He was still so tired, but he wasn't one to spend the day in bed unless he was crippled by pain. He vaguely remembered waking in the night from a terrible dream to find Paz hovering nearby, trying to comfort him. He smiled faintly at the memory. He didn’t quite remember the dream, and for that he was grateful. But he still remembered waking in tears though, and he cringed. At least Paz had had the decency to not insult him for it. The Paz he remembered had often delighted in provoking his anger. But the Paz he was coming to know was caring and even kind. It was strange.   
He sat up again and Amma perked up, watching him rise from bed and don his armor. As soon as he made for the door she was out of bed and at his side again. The little one slept on.  
"Don't you want to stay with him?" Amma wagged her tail. Din wrapped the child up in a blanket and he murmured sleepily, but did not wake. "We'll check on him in a bit."

Din was shocked to learn he had slept through the afternoon and the entire night. The house was empty and he wandered outside to see Paz, Petra, and Jorsa all in the vegetable garden. Amma stayed glued to his side as he made his way over. He saw them plucking vegetables and placing them in large baskets.  
“Can I help?” he said, feeling guilty about just waking up while they had obviously been busy for a while.  
“Din!” Paz boomed, “Where is the little one?”  
“Still asleep.”  
“Then wake the boy! Jorsa made breakfast for the both of you.”  
“Oh.” Din murmured. And Paz waved him back towards the house as if that was the end of it. Typical Alpha behavior, Din mused, always expecting to be obeyed. He couldn’t deny that he and the child needed food, but it still irked him that Paz thought he could just tell him what to do. He would have to put a stop to that. After he and the ad’ika had eaten.

The child grumbled as Din pulled him from the bed, but settled in his arms easily, his eyes still closed. Din set him on his lap and tugged his helmet free. There was porridge and fresh fruit, and the child’s eyes opened as soon as Din waved a spoonful under his tiny nose.   
“Did you tire yourself out playing with the wolves last night?” Din said, smiling. The little one gave a tired ‘meep’ before chomping down on the spoonful of berry and porridge. When the baby’s belly was full, Din polished off the rest. The child was more alert as they made their way outside and began to eagerly squirm as soon as the wolves leaped to their feet and came over. The white wolf shoved the other’s out of the way to get to the little ad’ika first and with a chuckle, Din placed him on the furry back. He squealed in delight and the pack trotted off like parade horses carrying a king. Amma stayed beside Din and he scratched behind her ears. He found Paz and Jorsa pulling weeds deeper in the garden.  
“Can I help now?” Din said.  
“How are you feeling, Din?” Jorsa asked instead of answering.  
“I’m fine.” he said, trying not to grow irritated at her well-meaning concern. He wasn’t made of glass though!  
“I think you should rest some more.” Paz said, and Din bristled.  
“I am not going to lie in bed all day!” he snapped. Jorsa glanced at Paz who folded his arms across his chest.  
“Din..” he began.  
“No!” Din grit out. “I am not some fragile Omega that needs coddling, do you hear me?! I can help!”  
“Din, “Jorsa said softly with a mild admonishment in her tone that had Din biting his lower lip as guilt flared in his chest. “He’s only worried for you.” Din frowned as he saw Paz fidgeting and gazing at the ground. Din felt anger well up again.   
“Well he doesn’t need to worry about me.” he growled. “He’s not my Alpha!” he turned away and stormed off, heading away from the house. He didn’t know where he was going and he ignored Paz and Jorsa as they called his name. Amma walked beside him still, and he pet her gently. “Why won’t they let me help?” Din complained. Amma whined softly and nudged his elbow with her nose. He scratched her ears as they walked down the dusty road. “I’m not injured anymore, I can help! And why does Paz keep doing this? He’s not my Alpha! I don’t have to listen to him!” Amma whined again and he lowered his hand to scratch her back.   
They came to a little stone bridge and Din sat, letting his legs dangle from the sides. He picked up tiny pebbles from the road and tossed them in the shallow creek beneath the bridge. Amma sat beside him, then lay down placing her head in his lap. He continued to pet her as he threw rocks.  
He didn’t like Paz trying to tell him what to do. He knew Paz was only concerned for him, but Din wasn’t his responsibility. He wasn’t a child- although, at the moment, he knew he was acting like one- and he was definitely not Paz’s mate. He was grateful for all Paz had done to help him, but Din was no longer in heat. He didn’t need help anymore. He didn’t want Paz to treat him differently, it made him feel weak. It made him feel inferior.   
It was an impulse he had always fought against: The need to submit to an Alpha. He had never let himself get marked, but then again, none had ever tried. They had rutted him and left after having gotten what they wanted. He couldn’t express how the thought of an Alpha marking him terrified him. He didn’t want to be owned so completely.   
He doubted Petra thought that he owned Jorsa. He didn’t think Paz would ever feel that way about an Omega, either. But too many Alpha’s did, and treated their Omega like an object or a broodmare. He couldn’t bear that. He just wanted to be treated like a normal person. Amma whined again as Din’s shoulders slumped and he sighed miserably. 

“What did I do?” Paz nearly whined. Jorsa patted his back soothingly.  
“I believe you implied that you know what’s best for him and he doesn’t.” she sighed.  
“What? No! I just- he’s exhausted, I can smell it!” Paz cried.  
“I know, Paz. But you know how he feels about Alpha’s.”  
“I- that was not a command! It was a suggestion! An opinion!” he snapped. “I am worried about him!” Jorsa nodded.  
“I know you are, Paz. He will realize it once he’s had a chance to cool off. From what you told me about him, he’s often alone, isn’t that right?” When Paz nodded, she continued. “He can take care of himself. He’s not in heat, he’s no longer vulnerable. You can’t treat him like he is helpless without you. He will only grow to resent you.” Paz deflated with a nod.  
“That was not my intent.” he grumbled.  
“I know it, but he doesn’t. Just go talk to him.”

Perhaps an hour had passed as Din and Amma wandered aimlessly. Din found himself in the orchard, engulfed by the smells of fruit of all kinds.  
“I wonder if these are ripe?” Din wondered as he spied a bush full of Blumfruit berries. He heard the sound of Paz’s jet pack descending and sighed.  
“Din! There you are!” Paz cried. “I was worried! So is the little one. Please, come back to the house. I just took everything to Petra at the market, and Jorsa is making lunch.” Din sighed and nodded. Paz hadn’t demanded his return at least. He was silent as they walked down the path and Paz couldn’t help but ask: “Are you still angry with me?” When Din did not answer Paz hurried to explain himself. “I know I’m not your Alpha, Din. I would never presume such a thing. It’s only that I’m worried about you.”  
“I know, Paz.” Din sighed. “I know.”

Jorsa was her usual cheerful self as Din and Paz entered the kitchen. She was enthusiastically showing the child everything in her kitchen and telling him it’s name in basic and Mando’a. The child burbled happily as he gnawed on the sweet roots she had given him for lunch and watched her every move.  
When the little one spotted Din and Paz he squealed and began waving his arms as if he could lift off and fly right to them. Din couldn’t help but smile.  
“How are you, little one?” Din asked, sitting beside him. He reached out for Din, his arms still waving wildly.  
“I think he wants you to hold him.” Jorsa said, her smile evident in her voice. “He clearly adores you.” Paz chuckled as Din lifted the child and he began to babble enthusiastically.

Din took the child into his room to eat. He was no longer in heat and while Paz was clan, he was not family. Din felt suddenly unsure of how he should behave. Paz was not his Alpha. Din didn’t want or need an Alpha. And he was going to get more suppressants in town as soon as he and the child had finished their meal. Paz had already informed him that he had Jorsa were going to town to bring more crops in to sell. Petra had left with several crates full earlier.  
“But who will watch the child?” Jorsa had worried.  
“He’s coming with me.” Din replied.  
“Alone?” Paz worried. Din let out an angry huff.  
“I don’t need a babysitter, Paz! We’ll be fine!” He snapped. Paz sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumping. Din turned on his heel and stalked away ignoring the child’s mournful chirp, and Jorsa patting Paz comfortingly on his shoulder.  
He couldn’t help but seeth in fury. He had been trained in the Fighting Corps, same as Paz. His heat was over. He could fight and he would if he had to. 

The market was packed and Din held the child close and smiled at the little one’s awe and excitement. He was bouncing in Din’s arms, pointing at everything, and squealing enthusiastically.  
“I know, I see.” Din said, as the little one patted his chest plate rapidly and pointed at a stall. He saw a elderly female Zeltron selling toys. He winced when he realized his ad’ika had nothing to play with, save the wolves. He drew close to the stall and the little one pointed to a purple stuffed frog-dog and smiled and giggled. Din couldn’t help but chuckle quietly.  
“You want this one?” Din asked as the child babbled and bounced in his arms.  
“What a sweet baby!” The elderly Zeltron exclaimed. “I’ve never seen such an adorable wee babe! How old is he?”   
“Fifty.” Din told her and tried not to laugh at the shock on her face.  
“Stars! He’s almost as old as I am!”  
“He wants the Frog-dog.” Din and the child both pointed. The Zeltron smiled.  
“Five credits, please.”

The child was squealing and bouncing his toy when Din spotted Paz, Petra, and Jorsa. He headed over to the stall.   
“Can you watch him for just a minute?” Din asked and Jorsa immediately held her hands out to accept him.  
“Where are you going?” Paz called after him.  
“I’ll be right back!”

The Med-Center was small but clean and efficient. He got a years-worth of suppressants in only a few minutes. He couldn’t properly express how relieved he was to have a supply of suppressants again. He didn’t make it far before several hands grabbed him and dragged him into an alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took FOREVER!!!! I had writer's block on this way too long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din fights, Paz tries to help, and Din fights some more

“No!” Din roared in fury as two huge Alpha’s gripped his elbows and dragged him forward. He rammed his foot into the knee of the one holding his right arm and was gratified to hear a snap and a howl of agony. With his right arm free, he sprayed flame from his vambrace in the other Alpha’s face and kicked him in the crotch as hard as he could.

“Little bastard!” the Alpha with his knee crushed screamed. Din turned the flames his way until the alley echoed with their shrieks.  
When the flames died down he felt the adrenaline leave him in a rush. His knees were shaking and his stomach was in knots. He was never going to be safe from Alpha’s unless he stayed on suppressants. He would have to deal with the terrible headaches. Anything was better than being dragged off the street and gang raped every few months. But his heat was over, why were they still bothering him? He saw the crowd gathered at the end of the alley. Some looked frightened, some looked angry. He clenched his fists.

“Any more Alpha’s want to die today?!” He cried, his entire body shaking with fury and another surge of adrenaline. The crowd quickly dispersed and he saw Paz running his way, the tiny child clinging to him.

“Din! Did they-”

“I’m fine!” Din snarled. Paz stopped in his tracks and the little one reached out to Din, cooing softly. Din’s heart was still racing and his stomach was gurgling and churning. He was going to vomit. He spun away from Paz and the street still full of shoppers, took a few shaking steps, then fell to his knees. He wrenched his helmet off and gagged. He heard Paz come up behind him.

“Mind your damn business!” He heard Paz snap at someone. Din continued to choke and retch until the small bit of porridge he’d eaten for breakfast came up. His head was pounding as he put his helmet back on. He was furious still, he was so tired of being preyed upon. He just wanted to be left alone, what made him so different from other Omega’s? There had been an Omega girl in the crowd watching the fight. He had smelled her. Why hadn’t they tried to drag her off? He shook his head, feeling like trash for even thinking such a thing. No one deserved that. He didn’t want it to happen to anyone. “Din?” Paz said softly. “Are you okay?” He wasn’t. He really wasn’t. He wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both at the same time. He didn’t know. He was still shaking, his stomach still roiled uneasily. He nodded and struggled to his feet, wrenching away with a cry when Paz tried to help him. The little one gave a worried chirp. “It’s okay. He’s okay.” Paz tried to reassure his ad’ika. Din felt a scream building up in his throat. He had to get away. He stumbled and nearly fell until Paz caught his elbow. He wrenched away with a wordless howl and bolted.

Paz didn’t follow Din. Din’s scent was almost feral and Paz refused to fight him. He only wanted to help. He was growing more disheartened each day. He only wanted to hold Din close. Maker, he had only seen him smile once since his heat had begun, and it had been a strained, small thing. The little one looked just as sad as he felt.

“He’ll be alright little bean. We’ll follow him home. He just needs to be alone for a bit. Let’s go get your new toy. I’m sure I saw a few more you might like.”

Paz returned to Petra and Jorsa’s stall and told them what had happened.  
“I’m going to head back and if he’s not there I’ll send Amma to find him.” He said after he explained how Din had run from him. 

“Are you sure?” Jorsa had worried. 

“He needs to rest. He got sick after, and by the time I find him he’s going to be a wreck, I just know it.” Paz explained. 

“You can leave the ad’ika with us.” Petra said. Paz shook his head.

“He wants to be with Din. Besides, he’s going to want to show him his other new toys, right little one?” the child perked up at that, offering a tiny smile.  
Paz bought the child a stuffed Tooka that was just as fluffy as the real thing and a stuffed Kybuck. He held them and the frog-dog Din had bought him earlier in his little arms and squealed with delight. “Let’s go find Din, okay?” The child chirped in agreement.

Din ran until his legs felt like overcooked noodles. He slowed to a walk and his knees were shaking with each step. His chest felt tight and his face felt like it was on fire. He stumbled over to a copse of trees and sank to his knees in the shade. He tore off his helmet. He couldn’t breathe. His gasps turned to sobs and he covered his face with his hands. Then his tears were replaced by raw fury and he screamed in rage, slamming his fists into the ground. He hated being an Omega. He hated the sheer helplessness that he had to endure. If one of those bastards had grabbed the back of his neck he would have been at their mercy.  
He heard distant howling. Had the Kyr’oya’kar heard him screaming? He sighed and shook his head, angry that he’d lost control so completely. At least there had been no witnesses to his meltdown. He fished the bottle of suppressant tabs out and swallowed one. He shuddered and wiped his face before pulling his helmet back on. He staggered to his feet and made his way back to the packed dirt road and wearily trudged toward.

The wolves found him quickly and eagerly surrounded him. Amma reached him first and whined softly. Din pet her head with a soft smile.  
“I’m okay.” He said, although he felt anything but. His head hurt so badly, the sun was too bright. The pack stayed at his side as he slowly made his way back to the Vizla farm. 

Paz and the little one flew back to his brother’s house, the child giggling and squealing the whole way.  
“You love flying, don’t you, little bean?” Paz chuckled. He spotted the wolves and landed next to them, smiling as they sprang to their feet and began to bark excitedly. He didn’t see Amma and assumed she was with Din. “Come on, little bean. You need to eat.”  
As soon as they walked inside Amma appeared, whining and prancing and he heard a weak moan come from the room his brother had given Din. Paz hurried down the hall with the little one still in his arms.  
Din lay in bed on his side clutching his head. He was undressed but for his underclothes and he whimpered miserably. Amma looked at him, then Paz and whined. “Din, what’s wrong?” Paz inquired gently as he sat at the foot of the bed. He had anticipated this, but Din looked even worse than he’d thought he would. His face was red and blotchy, and sweat stood on his brow. His hair was a riot of damp curls. The child immediately began to squirm, dropping his toys on the bed, and trying to wriggle free. Amma jumped into the bed as well.

“My head.” Din groaned. Paz let the little one down onto the mattress and he eagerly climbed over Din’s legs and pressed against his belly. “Hey kid.” Din murmured, raising a trembling hand to pet the child’s downy head. “Don’t worry about me, I just need to sleep, okay? I’ll be fine.” He said as the child raised his hands and closed his eyes. “No, no.” Din said, gently, pushing the little hands down. “Don’t worry, okay? You wear yourself out too much. You need to eat, don’t you?”

“He does.” Paz offered. “But after he eats-”

“No, Paz. He’s just a baby. The first time I saw him use his powers he slept for days. It's just a headache. Just feed him, please?” Paz gently squeezed Din’s ankle and sighed.

“You heard him, little bean. Let’s get you some lunch.”

He had to restrain the child from eating too fast. It was clear he wanted to be with Din, but Paz had promised to care for the child while Din tried to rest, and he would.  
“Slow down or you’ll choke!” Paz admonished for the third time in as many minutes. The child’s lower lip stuck out in the most adorable pout he’d ever seen. Paz couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re going to get me in trouble, is that what you want?” The child giggled. “You’re too funny, kiddo.” Paz laughed.

When the child was finally full and let out a tiny, satisfied burp, Paz gathered him back up into his arms.  
“Would you like to take a nap with Din and Amma?” The child nodded and let out a yawn. Amma perked up as soon as they entered and let out another whine. Din was still clutching his head and whimpering. The child began to squirm and struggle again. Paz set him on the bed and watched as the child raised his hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly all the tension went out of Din’s body and he let out a soft sigh. The child slumped over and Paz nearly had to dive to catch him before he fell out of the bed. Amma looked at the child with a soft whine and then at Din who finally uncurled and lay back with another breathy sigh. Din opened his eyes and sat up. He saw the little one, unconscious in Paz’s arms and his mouth twisted into a grimace. “He couldn’t let you suffer anymore Din. He loves you.” He’d meant to cheer him up, but it made Din look even more devastated.

“He’s just a baby, Paz. I can’t rely on him like this! It isn’t fair, I’m supposed to take care of him!” Paz set the little one against Amma’s side and she curled about him protectively. Paz sat beside Din and pulled him into a one-armed hug when he saw his lower lip begin to quiver. Paz couldn’t help but smile when Din let his head drop to rest against Paz’s pauldron. But when he burst into tears Paz felt his heart drop down to his stomach.

“Din, he just wants to help you. He’s worried about you.” Paz said softly. _‘Everyone is.’_ He wanted to say, but knew better than to say so, and kept that thought to himself. Din continued to sniffle quietly.

“Why does this keep happening?” Din whispered. “What is it about me that is so different from other Omega’s?” Paz sighed deeply.

“You _are_ different. You smell different. Better. It’s- I never noticed before when you were on the suppressants for so long. I’ve never smelled another Omega like you. You’re like a flower in the midst of the most arid desert.” Din tensed under his arm and wrenched away, his face contorted in fury.

“Is that it?!” He snarled, his scent grew bitter with pain and rage. “Is that why you are being so nice to me?”

“What? No!” Paz cried, his hands up in supplication. Amma looked between Din and Paz and whined, her ears folded back. Din shot to his feet and put his helmet on.

“You’ve always hated me! You’ve called me _hut’uun, laandur, or’dinii!_ And now you care!” Din sneered as he held his arms out. “I know what you care about! Not me! Only a hole to fuck, isn’t that right?!” Paz shook his head rapidly.

“No, Din!” He tried to explain, reaching out.

“Don’t touch me!” Din cried.

“Din, please! That’s not true!” Paz felt his heart pounding. “I’m sorry! I never should have treated you that way!” Din shook his head.

“You only say that now! Because I’m different!”

“No, Din! I swear! Please!” Paz gasped. How had things spiraled so quickly? Paz rose on unsteady feet and winced as Din backed away, his hands clenched into fists. “Din, listen to me: I would never hurt you like that. I only want you to be happy-”

“Liar!” Din roared and launched himself at Paz. Paz caught him easily, astonished at how much weight Din had lost in only a few days. He wrapped his arms tight around Din before he could hit Paz and hurt himself. “Let me go!” Din screamed.

“Calm down!” Paz cried. Din writhed and kicked, but was only able to hit Paz’s greaves, likely hurting his toes in the process. “Din, please, stop! You’re going to get hurt!”

“ _You’re_ going to get hurt!” Din shrieked, struggling wildly. Paz squeezed him tighter, but it only made Din struggle more desperately. Paz could feel Din’s heart beating wildly like a caged bird struggling to be free. His breath came in panicked gasps and his scent suddenly went from the bitter tang of rage to the sour smell of terror. “Let me go!” He suddenly pleaded, “Don’t please- let me go!”

Paz released him and jumped back as if he’d been shocked. He held his hands up where Din could see them. Din’s whole body was shaking. He wrapped his arms around his torso and a shuddering sob tore from his throat. He stumbled away from Paz until his back hit the wall and he slid down until he sat huddled in a miserable ball.

“Din! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please! I didn’t mean to upset you- I never want to hurt you! I don’t want to fight you! I just wanted you to stop!” Din grabbed his helmet and threw it at Paz. Paz blocked half-heartedly and Din’s helmet bounced harmlessly off his vambrace. The hurt on Din’s face made him feel sick.

“Go away!” He sobbed, drawing his knees to his chest and his arms over his head. Amma whined again and Paz glanced at her, relieved to see that the little one still slept soundly. He nodded and turned to the door, feeling numb and ashamed.

Petra, Jorsa, and their children found Paz sitting silently on the porch surrounded by the rest of the pack. Petra and Jorsa exchanged looks and Jorsa ushered the children inside, ignoring their protests. Petra sat beside Paz with a sigh.  
“How is he?” Paz shook his head, unable to look at his brother for the guilt and shame.

“He hates me.” Paz whispered.

“No-” Petra began.

“He attacked me.” Paz continued dully. “He thinks I only want him because of what he is, not who he is.”

“Then tell him, you big idiot!” Paz laughed mirthlessly.

“He won’t believe me. He won’t even let me talk. He was too upset.”

“Paz, he was assaulted earlier. Just because he killed them both doesn’t mean he isn’t still upset about it. I mean, this is what-? The third time this week? You’re going to have to show him that he can trust you.”

“I am trying. When he attacked me I just held him. I don’t want to fight him. But that scared him and I’m not sure why. I didn’t grab the back of his neck- I never would. But it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to see me.”

“Paz, just give him some space until he calms down.”

“It won’t make a difference. After the way I’ve treated him before all of this, he will never trust me.” Petra shook his head.

“Well, if you’re going to be a coward and just give up-”

“I never said that!” Paz thundered.

“Then give it time, Paz. This is going to take time and patience. He’s been through a lot. You can’t expect him to trust any Alpha’s, but you can earn his trust if you listen to him and give him what he needs. And if he needs time away from you, then you’ll do it.” Paz nodded.

“That’s why I’m out here. And he’s not going to want me sleeping on the couch in his room either.” Petra sighed.

“Probably not. I’ll set up the other spare room.”

Din felt sick. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He had never lashed out like that. He knew Paz was trying to help, but a part of him was certain that Paz only wanted him because he was apparently a rare type of Omega. His headache was back full force, and his stomach was heaving wildly. He staggered into the en-suite refresher and began to vomit. 

When he was finished he rose to his feet, but swayed drunkenly. Something was wrong. He stumbled out of the bathroom and fell on the bed. Amma whined and curled around the little one.

“I’m sorry, Amma.” Din said and then moaned as his stomach heaved. He lurched out of bed and crawled back to the refresher to vomit again.

Kåre, Torsten, and Arrida sat at the kitchen table while Jorsa cooked dinner. Petra and Paz made their way inside but walked past the kitchen without a word. When Jorsa heard furniture being shoved around in the spare room she left the stove to see what they were doing.  
“What are you both up to? And where is Din? Has he come home yet?” Petra and Paz both shot her a look.

“He’s in his room.” Paz murmured. “I’ll be staying up here.” Jorsa glanced at her husband and saw him give a minute shake of his head. Jorsa stifled a sigh.

“Well, dinner will be ready soon. Do you think Din will eat with us?”

“I would ask first.” Petra cautioned. Jorsa scowled. The poor man had been through enough without being shunned at dinner time. “It’s not like that.” Petra groused when he saw Petra standing with her feet wide and her arms crossed. He knew that stance and it never boded well for him. “He needed some time alone. But perhaps he’s feeling better now.” Jorsa raised her chin defiantly.

“I’ll just go ask him then.”

The child blinked sleepily at her when she entered the room and Amma immediately began to whine. Din was not on the bed but the refresher door was open and she heard him whimpering. She hurried to his side as he lay curled up on the cold, tile floor.  
“Din! What is wrong?” She gasped.

“I don’t know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses to what's ailing Din now?
> 
> Hut'uun = coward  
> Laandur = weak  
> Or'dinii = fool


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets some unwelcome news.

“We need a medic, now!” Jorsa snapped as she strode back into the kitchen. Paz immediately jumped to his feet.  
“I’ll go.” Petra cut in before Paz could speak. “Paz, you don’t even know where they are. Keep the little one occupied while I’m gone.” Paz huffed in frustration, but his brother had a point. He watched his brother stalk out the door, pulling his helmet on and strapping on a jet pack. He was gone moments later.  
Jorsa went back to Din’s room, calling for Paz to follow.  
“Help me get Din into bed and then take Amma and the child with you. The boy needs to eat.” Paz nodded swiftly. He was certain that Din did not want his help or any comfort he might offer.

Amma was still whining softly and the little one had fallen back asleep. Din still lay on the bathroom floor, moaning softly. Jorsa knelt by Din’s side and gently brushed his tangled curls away from his forehead.  
“Din, come, you need to lie in bed. Let us help you up.” She motioned Paz over when Din’s only response was another strangled groan. They pulled him to his feet and Paz held him close when his knees buckled. Din struggled to walk under his own power, but he was too dizzy and uncoordinated. Fortunately, the walk was only a few steps. Jorsa scooped up the child and shooed Amma off the bed, but once Din was settled somewhat comfortably, Amma leaped right back onto the bed to curl up at Din’s feet. Jorsa handed the child to Paz.  
“Feed him.” She commanded and Paz left without a word. The little one was blinking sleepily at him, and he smiled despite how he worried for Din.  
“Come little bean. Time for dinner.”

Jorsa watched Paz go with a sigh. She went back to the fresher and wet a hand towel and returned to Din’s side and gently wiped the sweat from his brow. He flinched minutely at the cold cloth against his burning flesh, but then moments later he began to shiver. Jorsa found an extra blanket to drape over him and his shivering stopped. After barely a minute he was shoving the blanket off, his cheeks flushed. Jorsa continued to mop his brow, his scruffy cheeks, and his throat, and he began to shiver again.  
“Let me find you a thinner blanket.” She said. Din nodded weakly as he huddled under the blanket again. She threw the hand towel into the sink and left to find another blanket. 

The child was happily eating with Kåre, Arrida, and Torsten while Paz sat, feeling useless. He picked at his dinner and ate slowly, his appetite non-existent.  
“Uncle Paz, is Din okay?” Torsten asked, his brown eyes wide. Paz sighed morosely.  
“He is not feeling well.” He wasn’t sure what else to say.  
“Papa will get Dr. Ven. She is a good doctor! She will make Din better.” Kåre proclaimed with the confidence of a child who had always been well cared for. Paz could only hope this doctor knew about Omega’s, otherwise they would be useless. Din was suffering because of the abuse he’d endured only two days ago. Paz was certain of it. One of those curs had hurt him in a way that hadn’t been healed by Bacta. He wanted to kill them all over again.

Din was burning alive. His entire body ached, but even worse was his head. His skull throbbed with each beat of his heart. He wanted to sleep. He would get cold and huddle under the blanket Jorsa had given him. Then the lighter blanket wasn’t enough so he grabbed the other. Then he was much too hot and had to fling them both away. Then a gentle breeze would blow in through the window and leave him shivering again.  
He was exhausted. He just wanted to be comfortable enough to fall asleep. He wondered where Paz was. Did he really feel how Din had accused him of feeling? Was he just an Omega that had let Paz between his thighs? Was Paz angry that he hadn’t been able to fight off the Alpha’s that had taken him from their room and abused him? Paz had told Din that it wasn’t his fault, but did he really mean it? And if he did, was it only because he was one of those Alpha’s who was overly protective of Omega’s? _'It’s better than the alternative.’_ Din thought, morosely. Paz didn’t act like the typical Alpha. He had given him commands, but only when Din had argued, and only when he was right. Din could see that. They never would have been able to get to the Razor Crest in one piece, but Din’s heart still ached at having to leave it behind. But the child was more important than his ship.  
His stomach was churning again and he began to choke. Jorsa tugged him onto his side and held up a basin for him to retch into. Bitter, yellow bile came out and he fell back with a shudder. His head hurt so badly. He just wanted to rest. Jorsa brought the cold towel to his brow again and he sighed as the cold brought him a modicum of relief.

Paz leaped to his feet in relief when his brother returned. He heard a speeder not far behind. The speeder stopped on the gravel pathway and a Reutian Twi’lek made her way to the porch where Paz and Petra still stood. They ushered her inside and to Din’s room without preamble.  
Din was still flushed and covered in sweat. He groaned miserably, clutching his head.  
“How long has he been like this?” Dr. Ven asked.  
“He was fine this morning.” Paz said. “But he was assaulted two days ago, and this morning two Alpha’s tried dragging him off.”  
“Is he taking any medication?” She asked as she shined a light in Din’s eyes. Din tried to pull away with a whimper as the light made his head throb even worse.  
“He was taking suppressants and I know he went to get some earlier. He said he never stopped taking them for ten years.” Dr. Ven looked alarmed.  
“He never went through a heat for over ten years?” She was clearly stunned. Paz nodded.  
“Apparently his suppressants were stolen about a week ago. He was… I’ve never seen anyone suffer like that.” Dr. Ven took Din’s wrist and checked his pulse.  
“I’m going to need to take a blood sample.” She said, producing what looked like a tiny blaster and pressed it to a blue vein on Din’s antecubital fossa. A small vial tucked inside filled with Din’s blood. She then pulled out a rectangular device that looked like a buffed datapad. She set the small gun in a port on the side and the blood drained from the tiny vial and the screen immediately lit up as she bandaged the minuscule hole on Din’s arm.  
Paz stood silently and fretted as he watched her and Din. Din spoke not a word throughout the process, but continued to moan quietly. Dr. Ven wanted the display on her screen with a small frown. “He’s severely dehydrated and there is a minute amount of suppressants in his system, but he has developed an intolerance for them. He cannot take any suppressants for the foreseeable future. If this is his reaction to taking one, trying to take any more could have terrible consequences.”  
“He did say that he had headaches constantly when he was taking them every day.” Paz sighed.  
“Did he say why he never stopped taking them?”  
“He’s a rare type of Omega. He’s been assaulted because of that several times by Alpha’s who don’t know what ‘no’ means.” Paz replied, his heart heavy. “If he can’t take suppressants…” Dr. Ven nodded, her expression full of compassion.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. But it is not surprising. I’ve heard this story many times. He is a rare type indeed.” she said, indicating the datapad. “He produces more pheromones than a regular Omega and their chemical composition is altered. He needs rest. He needs liquids. And there’s another thing.” She paused, then frowned at Paz. “You are his Alpha?”  
“Not exactly. When his suppressants were stolen he came home as fast as he could, but he was in agony by the time I was called for. He needed an Alpha and I was the only one present.” She nodded thoughtfully.  
“I see. Well then, would it be possible for me to speak to him in private then?” Paz nodded, his brow creased in worry.  
“I’ll go fetch some water for him.” He replied. Dr. Ven nodded with a small smile.

Din felt the pain in his head ease a bit. He blinked wearily and saw a pretty Twi’lek smiling at him. He knew his face was uncovered, but he could barely lift his head, let alone don his armor. And the heat consuming him would not allow that either.  
“Wha-?” He croaked, his throat as dry as Tatooine at mid-day.  
“I’m Dr. Ven. Just relax, I’m here to help.” Din nodded slowly. “I have some news for you. And I am not sure it will be welcome so I asked your friend to leave. He said he was not your Alpha.” Din nodded again, his brow creased with worry. He nibbled his lower lip and clutched the blankets draped over him. “You have been taking suppressants for too long without a break. Your body is rejecting them. I’m sorry, but you will not be able to take them any longer.” Din’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, but only a strangled whimper came out. “I know that is the last thing you want to hear, but if you had an Alpha, you would not have to worry about being assaulted. A claimed Omega puts off a different scent. You would be far less appealing to other Alpha’s.” She sighed softly at the fear on Din’s face. “You don’t have to pick him just because he’s someone you know.” She said, indicating Paz. “I can tell he cares for you very much though, in case you were considering him.”  
Din didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what to think. He no longer felt any anger or resentment for Paz, but to be chained to him for life? He wasn’t sure he wanted that. Paz could be rude and arrogant, but he had also proven himself to be caring and kind as well. Din sighed deeply, closing his eyes.  
“I don’t know.” He replied, his throat still a harsh rasp.  
“There’s something else you need to be aware of.”

Paz was making tea for Din when he heard a crash and a hoarse sob. Din’s door opened and Dr. Ven stuck her head out, frantically waving him over.  
“Can you calm him?” She asked, her eyes wide. Paz heard Din crying and she quickly ushered him inside.  
“No! _No, no, no, no!_ ” Din wailed before burying his face in his pillow.  
“Din, what is it?”  
“ _You!_ ” Din thundered, sitting up swiftly he clutched Paz’s chest plate with strength he had not possessed moments ago. “You- you-!” He seethed, his expression murderous.  
“What?!” Paz cried. “What did I do?” At his startled exclamation Din’s rage fled and his countenance crumpled in misery again. Tears spilled down his scruffy cheeks. “I don’t even know if it was you!” He sobbed. “I don’t know!” Paz glanced at Dr. Ven and she looked just as puzzled as Paz. He carefully wrapped his arms around Din who collapsed against him, weeping.  
“What is going on?” He hissed at the Twi’lek.  
“I’m- I thought you were his Alpha during his last heat-?” She trailed off, her expression hesitant. Paz felt the blood drain from his face.  
“I was for most of it. The last day..” He bit his lip as Din shivered in his arms, soaking Paz’s under armor with his tears. He sighed deeply as Dr. Ven nodded at him to continue. “The last day he was taken from our room by a group of Alpha’s.” Dr. Ven blanched and lowered her eyes, shaking her head sadly. “By the time I’d gotten him away from there I think maybe four had taken a turn with him.” Paz squeezed Din tighter, rubbing his back gently, trying to comfort and reassure him. “They hurt him. He was bleeding…”  
“I see.” Dr. Ven said with a sigh. “Din, would you like to tell him or not?” Din shook his head. “Would you like me to..?” He shook his head again. “Alright.” She said softly. “Then I’ll be on my way. But Din, please. If you don’t want this, I can help. Do you understand?” Din nodded, still crying quietly.  
And then Paz knew. He knew why Din was so distraught. He knew what Dr. Ven meant, how she could help him. His heart gave a painful thump in his chest.  
Din was carrying a child. Possibly Paz’s child. Possibly the child of one of the Alpha’s who had dragged him off and gang-raped him. Paz felt sick. Dr. Ven was gathering her things when Paz blurted out: “Is there a way to tell who the father is?!” Din grew tense in his arms and tried to pull away. Paz squeezed him tighter until Din squeaked. Dr. Ven smiled sadly.  
“Yes. But I can’t now. He would need to come to the clinic. But first, he needs to get well. Let him rest.” She said before letting herself out. Paz heard her speeder drive off soon after and the entire house was quiet. Din was still sniffling miserably in Paz’s arms.  
“Oh, Din.” Paz sighed.  
“I don’t want it!” Din suddenly sobbed. “Paz, don’t make me!”  
“Shh..” Paz sighed. “I won’t make you do anything, Din.” Paz felt his heart breaking even as he said it. He had always wanted a family. Ever since he had been sent a holo of Petra and Jorsa’s first-born, he had dreamed of a family of his own. If the child was his and Din refused to carry it, what could he do? He could beg and plead all day, but Din was as stubborn as they came. And if the child belonged to one of those beasts who had hurt him, he’d be more than happy to pay for the procedure to exterminate it himself. “Gods, what a mess.” He groaned.

The door slowly creaked open and Paz saw the little bean stick his head inside, cooing softly. Din finally raised his head from Paz’s chest and gave the child a watery smile.  
“Hi, little one.” Din said softly. The child gave him a toothy smile and toddled into the room and began to tug the blankets in an attempt to pull himself up on the bed. Paz reached down and grabbed the back of his little robe and lifted him and placed him on Din’s lap. The child snuggled against him, cooing again and Din pulled him into a hug, placing a kiss on his downy head. The tiny child sat back, still smiling. He patted Din’s belly with both hands and giggled. Could he sense the tiny life growing inside Din? Paz held his breath as the child reached out and patted Paz’s vambrace, then patted Din again offering another brilliant smile. Din sucked in a breath, his eyes wide.  
“Does he know?” Paz breathed in shock.  
“I… I think so.” Din responded. “I’m not sure.”  
Din was quiet for a long time after that. The child snuggled up against him, content to be held.  
“You need water, Din. Let me get some for you.” Din nodded absently and Paz gently eased himself out of the bed. When he returned moments later, Din and the child were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to LITERALLY everyone who commented on the last chapter. You were right, lol. And I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I should tell you I am also working on another fic besides this one. Pretty stupid, I know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When had the ad’ika wrapped him so thoroughly around his fingers? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he loved the tiny child with all his heart. If he could love a child that wasn’t even his so deeply, could he truly despise a child who he had borne?

Din slept for several hours, but the little one woke after only a short nap and waddled out into the kitchen, chirping as he searched for Paz. His little nose twitched as he smelled fire and he toddled out the front door. His favorite wolf lay on the front porch and immediately perked up at seeing him. She picked him up by the back of his robe and carried him around back while he squealed and clapped his little hands in delight.  
“Signe, what have you got there?” Petra laughed as the white wolf set the little one gently on his feet. Paz, Petra, and Jorsa sat around a ring of stones with a fire burning merrily at its center.  
“Ba ba ba ba!” The little one babbled. Paz came to his side and scooped him up in his arms.  
“What are you doing, little bean? It is late. How is your buir? Still asleep?” Paz asked.  
“Boo- ah!” Was his reply as he began to bounce in Paz’s arms and pat his breastplate. Paz returned to his seat and offered the ad’ika a bite of the meat they were cooking over the fire. Instead of taking it from Paz, the child nearly bit his finger off as he chomped down.   
“Woah, little bean! Hungry are you?” He received no reply as the little one chewed noisily and continued to bounce.  
“He has been sleeping an awful lot.” Jorsa said.   
“He keeps trying to heal Din. It takes a lot out of him.” Jorsa sighed.  
“He is too young for such a burden.” Paz nodded.   
“So Din keeps saying. But he won’t listen. Isn’t that right, little bean?” Paz asked, poking him gently. The child squealed and giggled. “You need to listen to your buir. We don’t want him to have to worry, do we?” The child continued to bounce in his arms and made grabby hands towards the meat still cooking over the fire. Petra laughed.  
“Just feed him, Paz. If he’s going to be using Jetti magic then he needs all the energy he can get. I doubt anything we say will stop him, anyway.” Paz sighed and nodded. Jorsa folded her arms across her chest and then elbowed Petra in the arm, hard. “Ow!” He cried. “What was that for?!”  
“He’s a baby!” Jorsa hissed. “It is not his job to care for others! It is Din’s job to care for him!” Paz felt his anger flare.  
“Din knows that, Jorsa! He’s told the little one to let him be every single time since the first time he healed him!”  
“Then keep him with you until Din is feeling better!” Jorsa snapped.   
“That’s enough.” Petra growled. “Both of you.” The child gave a worried chirp, his large ears drooping.  
“He should be in bed now!” Jorsa continued, ignoring her husband. “Instead he’s going to be awake all night!”  
“And I will stay awake with him if he does!” Paz retorted.  
“Good!” Jorsa cried, throwing up her hands. “He can have a completely messed up sleep schedule! Just wait and see how cranky he will be tomorrow!” She huffed and rose to her feet and began pacing. “You can’t just do that, Paz! He’s a baby! He needs a routine!”  
“Jorsa!” Petra fumed. She cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
“If you and Din can’t take care of this one, then you have no right to have another!” Paz shot to his feet and the little one squeaked in alarm, clinging to Paz tightly.  
“There isn’t going to be another one!” He roared. “You know what Din said! He won’t keep it even if it is mine, so shut the hell up!” Petra was on his feet as well.  
“Both of you, shut up!” Petra barked. “That is enough! Jorsa, not another word!” He pointed at her. She stood with her fists on her hips for only a moment before storming inside.  
“Or’dinii!” She muttered as she went. Paz scowled at her retreating figure. Paz and Petra sat back down. Petra sighed. The little child chirped softly, his big ears drooping.  
“It’s alright little bean. No one is angry with you.” Paz murmured. His brother tossed another log on the fire.  
“I’m not sure if she wants to keep the little one or not.”  
“He wouldn’t allow that. This little one is a target of what remains of the Empire. Din has been very protective of him since day one. If Jorsa tried to get Din to give him up, it would break his heart.” Paz replied. “Does she know that?”  
“All she knows for certain is that you both live reckless, dangerous lives. The covert has long been underground, our people in hiding. It is no way to raise a child.”  
“Why do you think I came here? I wanted to find a place to lay low for a while.”  
“And after that?” Paz threw his hand up, the other still clutching the child tight.  
“Why ask me?! The child belongs with Din! I told him after his heat ended we would part ways. And when he decides to leave, I can’t stop him!” Petra scoffed.   
“You won’t even try!”  
“What point is there? If the child is mine and Din gets rid of it… I’m.. I don’t know what I’ll do.” He admitted. Petra heaved a sigh.   
“When Jorsa was pregnant with our first, it was a long time before it really sank in that she was even pregnant. And we wanted children, and we had been trying for a few months. Din was not. You can’t push Din into this-”  
“I know that! Don’t you think I know that?!”  
“Just talk to him. Don’t get angry, don’t demand anything. If the child is yours, I know you would love it, but does he know that? Maybe it would help if he did.” Paz nodded slowly, deep in thought.

Din awoke just as the sun was creeping over the horizon. The child was nestled just under his chin, snoring quietly. Din hugged him close and just lay there, trying to remember what had happened.   
He was no longer in pain, for which he was immensely relieved. But he still felt strangely exhausted. He was content to stay in bed until his little one awoke. And Din was fairly certain he would have to drag himself out of bed once he did. A shower would help him feel better, he was sure, but he was also positive that he would not be moved from his spot until his ad’ika did.   
Then he nearly choked as he recalled the Twi’lek and the news she had given him.  
“Oh, Gods!” He gasped. He was carrying a child! And the little one in his arms had seemed to realize it. Or had it been Din’s imagination? Not if Paz’s reaction was any indication. How could he protect the little one in his arms if he was carrying another child inside of him? He would not be able to fight in that condition and there were always going to be people coming after him to get his ad’ika and take him and do Gods-knew-what to him. He couldn’t let that happen.  
He sat up slowly, careful to keep the little one from tumbling out of bed. But when he tried to stand his legs buckled and he crashed to his knees. He was so dizzy that he didn’t register the footsteps drawing closer, or his door opening.  
“Din!” He heard Paz cry. “What happened?” And before he could answer, Paz was helping him back onto the bed, depositing the baby back in his arms. “You need to rest. Please, what do you need? I’ll get it for you.” Din lay with his eyes clenched shut, breathing hard through his nose. He wasn’t about to tell Paz what he had meant to do. What he still meant to do. He remembered crying in Paz’s arms the night before. “Din?” Paz sounded very nervous. Din slowly opened his eyes. Paz had removed his helmet and he was staring at Din as if he thought he might expire on the spot.  
“I’m alright.” Din replied, trying not to wince at the faintness of his voice.  
“You aren’t.” Paz pressed his hand to Din’s forehead. “You’re still feverish. You need water. Stay awake, you need to drink as much water as you can, I’ll be right back!” Paz hurried out and returned moments later with a glass and a pitcher of water with something green floating in large slices on top. The whole room was flooded with the wonderful smell, and Din couldn’t help but snatch the glass from Paz and drain in quickly. He gratefully accepted the second glass Paz handed him and drained it almost as quickly. He groaned in relief and slumped back against the pillows. “Jorsa made soup, can I get you some?” Din shook his head. His stomach was full of the fragrant water and he doubted he could fit even a bite.  
“In a little bit.” He mumbled, his eyes already drooping. He gathered the child back into his arms, the little one snuggling close with a tiny yawn. Paz couldn’t help but smile at the sight, but his heart ached as well. He wanted a child with Din.   
A few weeks ago if someone had told him he would be dreaming of a life and family with Din Djaren, he would have laughed, then broken their jaw. Now though… Now it was all he could think about. But just the memory of Din crying in his arms, begging Paz not to force him to carry the child…  
It hurt. Gods did it hurt. But if the child in question was a product of rape, he couldn’t- he wouldn’t ask Din to carry it. He knew Din was strong, but everyone had a limit. Paz sighed and rubbed his face as Din and the little one slept. He didn’t know what to do. The only thing he could do was stay by Din’s side and help him heal. Perhaps then he could prove his devotion. 

Din was hiding. The little one had already found (in order) Arrida, Paz, Kåre, and Torsten. He’d even found most of the wolves, but to be fair, most of them began wagging their tails as soon as he drew near and gave themselves away. He smiled at that. He had never seen such massive wolves playing with a tiny child that could easily make a midday snack. They treated him like he was their own pup.   
Din was in a rather large tree. He’d climbed as high as he could. He didn’t know where the tiny one was at the moment, but he heard the wolves prancing through the undergrowth and knew he had to be near. Din heard rusting and saw the ad’ika heading toward his tree, staring up at him all the while. He chuckled quietly and began to climb down. A few of the wolves rushed to the bottom of the tree and began yapping and howling.   
“Now everyone knows the game is over.” Din said as he dropped from the lowest branch. The child held his arms up, babbling and Din scooped him up and held him close. His little hands smacked Din’s helmet as he bounced in his arms. “You’re very excited today.” Din commented and the little one continued to babble.   
He was probably just excited that Din had finally gotten out of bed. It had been three days before he had the strength to do anything at all. Paz had been hovering the whole while like a mother hen, bringing Din anything he could possibly desire. It was very kind of him, but at the same time it made Din leery.   
He was no fool. He had seen Paz looking at his stomach without trying to look as if he actually was. But Din was constantly catching the quick, furtive glances. He had to explain things to Paz. He knew that. He couldn’t simply go behind his back and abort the child. Paz would probably beat him to death. Din had seen what happened to people who truly enraged Paz, and he didn’t want to face that.  
The first day he had gotten out of bed he was constantly growing dizzy. After the first time he collapsed, Paz stayed within arms reach at all times. He’d even gone so far as to keep Din from holding the little one, fearing he might drop him or faint and fall right on top of him. Din couldn’t hide his anguish behind his helmet, either. Paz, Petra, and Jorsa had refused to let him wear it, too anxious that he would become feverish again.  
They called Dr. Ven back to the house to check Din and make sure he was on the mend and after she had assured them that Din would be completely fine in a few days (so long as he didn’t over-exert himself), she quietly slipped Din her information so that he could find her in town, should he need her. He smiled gratefully and took the card.  
When he awoke earlier, he had felt much better than he had since those miserable Jawa had stolen his suppressants. He was still very nervous that he was no longer allowed to take them. And the bottle of pills had disappeared while Din had been sleeping for so long. He knew either Paz or Jorsa had gotten rid of them, but he didn’t ask. What would be the point? Everyone had berated him for taking the suppressants non-stop. He knew it was unhealthy, but he had felt that it was the only way. Now he didn’t even have that. He didn’t know what he was going to do when his next heat came. And Dr. Ven had warned him the next one would likely come sooner than expected. Even being pregnant wouldn’t stop it. And if he terminated the pregnancy it would likely happen that much faster.  
He grit his teeth at the thought. He knew Paz would be more than happy to fuck him senseless during his heat. And Din wasn’t sure if he wanted him to or not. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Paz. Did he truly care for Din? He didn’t know. If it was an act, it was a damned good one.

The wolves raced back to the homestead when Petra called them, but Din continued to walk through the orchard, heading toward the much taller trees. The little one pointed at everything of interest until Din set him down to toddle on his own. He inspected every leaf, flower, and seed pod that littered the ground. He held them up for Din’s approval and he smiled lovingly each time.  
When had the ad’ika wrapped him so thoroughly around his fingers? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he loved the tiny child with all his heart. If he could love a child that wasn’t even his so deeply, could he truly despise a child who he had borne? He didn’t know, but he knew that if the child belonged to anyone other than Paz, he couldn’t keep it. The thought made him feel ill. The child stopped his exploration to glance back at Din and offer a worried coo. Din blinked away tears and gently scooped him back up into his arms.  
“It’s all right, ad’ika. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Din insisted. He felt very strange being outside with no armor or helmet, but he still had his Amban sniper rifle. But he could not deny that the air was sweet and refreshing. It felt good to feel the wind in his hair, and to look upon his ad’ika with his own eyes. The dappled sunlight felt warm on his skin and he smiled as he continued to walk. It was nice to get away, even if only for a little while. He wasn’t sure why, but Jorsa had been less friendly and more brusque over the past few days. He didn’t need to see her face to know he had worn out his welcome. He didn’t resent her for it, she didn’t know him well. He had barely contributed to the household during his stay. He’d been a drain on resources more than anything. Not only that, but they had to pay Dr. Ven for her assistance. He wished he had his ship. The Razor Crest was full of weapons and he would gladly give them as many as they wanted for all they had done.  
They headed back to the homestead, the child babbling happily the whole way.

The next day Din awoke to find the house empty but for himself, the child, and Amma. He grimaced when he realized he had slept through breakfast, and any opportunity to help Petra and Jorsa with their produce they sold in town. Paz had obviously gone to help them as well. And the children were at their training and schooling as they usually did during the day.  
“Shit.” Din cursed softly. Jorsa was going to be glowering at him beneath her helmet for the rest of the day. He really needed to talk to Paz. He wanted his ship. He hated relying on other people. Once he had grown big and strong enough, and able to fight, he had relied on himself. It had been his turn to provide for the Covert, and he had done so with zeal and pride.  
He donned his beskar and his helmet. It felt familiar and stifling at the same time. He pulled the child into his arms and made his way out to the garden, Amma close behind. The rest of the pack lazed out in the sunshine between the house and the vegetable garden. Din and the little one picked vegetables and ate as they walked. Din had taken his helmet off as soon as his ad’ika offered him some peas. He’d never eaten them fresh and they were surprisingly delicious.  
They wandered through the orchard again and found plenty of berries and fruits to snack on. Amma continued to follow them dutifully, and constantly butted her head against Din’s hand for ear scratches. He couldn’t deny that he was going to miss her, and he knew the child would miss all the Kyr’oya’kar. Every single one seemed to dote on him. But so far they had been nothing but a burden to Petra and Jorsa. He couldn’t allow it to continue.  
Amma’s ears perked up for a moment then lowered to press against her skull. A vicious snarl ripped from her throat that gave Din goosebumps. Amma stared straight ahead into the forest for a moment before throwing her head back and howling. Blaster fire tore through the young forest and Din put the child on Amma’s back. The child clung to her fur with a squeak of terror.  
“Run, Amma! Protect him!” Din gasped, pulling his sniper rifle free and ducking behind a tree trunk. Amma bolted back toward the house.  
Blaster fire was coming from everywhere. He was pinned down and could only hope they were stupid enough to reveal themselves so he could pick them off one at a time. A Trandoshan made that blunder and Din’s rifle obliterated it the moment he had a clear shot. A shot glanced off his pauldron and he scooted back further. All the trees were narrow, the cover was insufficient. He started firing rapidly and saw three more bounty hunters fall with his HUD. But that still left five more who were shooting back at him just as fiercely. He felt a tremble going through the ground beneath his feet as he ducked, then fired again and again. It was getting more pronounced and for a moment he froze as a shot skimmed the cuisse strapped to his right thigh. The five shooting at him were drawing closer. Din grimaced, thinking of his explosive blaster pistol that was tucked away in the Razor Crest. The ground continued to quake until the sounds of some type of battle droid approached. He prayed it wasn’t an AT-ST as he scampered toward a thicker copse of trees. There were explosive cracking and rending sounds. Blaster fire continued to rain down. He was struck in the head and hissed in anger as he continued to fire his rifle.   
He killed another, but with a squeal and a deafening crash, the trees behind him fell and he spun in dread, firing wildly.   
There stood the battle droid from his nightmares. The thing was even bigger than he remembered, and he froze in abject terror. The monstrous thing reached for him and with a cry of rage he bathed it in flames. If a droid could laugh, this one would have. It picked Din up by his ankle and held him up high. He flailed and kicked wildly, spraying flames. The droid shook him so hard he felt his ankle snap. He couldn’t stifle the pained scream that tore from his throat.  
The blaster fire had stopped and he could see through his HUD that the bounty hunters were approaching. He just prayed Amma had gotten his little one to safety. Paz would protect him and care for him. He felt his eyes burning. His head was throbbing from all the blood rushing to his head. And his ankle. Every tiny movement sent pain shooting up his leg. And the massive droid glaring down at him made him breathless with fright. Gods, he had never thought they still had the power to turn him into the frightened boy he had once been.  
“We caught a Mando!” A rather large Bothan crowed in triumph.  
“He’s the one we want, alright.” A Mon Calamari replied. “But he is not our only quarry.”  
“We were told that they are always together. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get some answers. Besides, the prick killed Ava and Ulli.” A Barabel snarled.  
“Ask him then.” A Rodian coming up to the group demanded. “Hit him right here.” It poked Din right beneath his breastplate. The Barabel hissed, reared back, and punched Din right where the Rodian had indicated.   
Din choked in agony. He had been hit there before, but it had never hurt so badly. The Barabel hit him twice more in the same spot and he barely held back a tortured sob.   
“Where is the asset, Mando?” The Mon Calamari prodded. Din couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. It was all he could do to just breathe. He was going to vomit if they hit him again. He tried to breathe deep and will the sick feeling away. He could feel the bones in his ankle grinding together in the droid’s tight grip.  
The Bothan drew close to the Barabel and they both sneered at him.  
“Lothcat got your tongue, Mando?” The Bothan grunted. Din blasted them both in the face with a wave of fire. They both shrieked and fell to the ground, but the battle droid simply sprayed them with a foaming flame retardant and soon they were spluttering angrily and wiping the foam away. The Barabel had blisters on his face and the Bothan’s fur was mostly burnt off of his long snout. They scrambled upright as the Rodian and the Mon Calamari struggled not to laugh outright.  
“You both knew he had that. Maybe try taking his armor before there are any more nasty surprises.” The Mon Calamari chuckled. The Bothan and the Barabel grabbed his arms as he struggled and tore his vambraces off.  
“Hold him tight now!” The Rodian cautioned, brandishing a stun club. “You like this?” He asked, waving the club menacingly. “It's been, shall we say, enhanced?” He jammed it into Din’s mid-section and he screamed as electricity raced through him causing him to buck and seize violently. When the Rodian finally pulled the stun club away, Din thought his heart was going to burst. His ankle hurt so badly, he was certain his bones were being pulverized. And Gods, his abdomen hurt so terribly, he just wanted to curl up in a ball. But he could only hang there growing dizzier by the moment.  
“Where is the asset, Mando?” The Mon Calamari asked again. Din could only gasp and moan in agony.  
“Think I used too much juice.” The Rodian murmured with a shrug.  
Blaster fire came from nowhere and suddenly Din crashed to the ground in a heap, the Battle droid fell backwards, its head gone.  
Din heard screams and rabid growls. He heard more blaster fire and something snapping and tearing. More ferocious growls and panicked screams that ended in choked gurgles. He couldn’t focus. He tried to stay conscious, but the pain was too intense and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your name is Din?” Kyuko asked gently. The man nodded quickly, tears spilling from his tightly shut eyes. “Can you tell me what hurts the most?” Din pushed himself upright with shaking arms and pointed to his abdomen and Kyuko bit his lip at the sight of the ugly bruise under the man’s navel. He withdrew a medisensor from his pack, but he already expected the information it provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! I'm SO SORRY this took so long! First I had the dreaded writer's block, then my BF got sick, then I got sick (no Covid thank the Gods) and I think my voice may be permanently screwed up because it's going on three weeks now I think since I got sick and my voice will still give out.  
> Anyway, enough excuses, enjoy the chapter!

When Paz touched down at the homestead and saw not a single wolf he was not alarmed. After all, the whole pack was content to follow the child anywhere, and the child was with Din. But when Amma came racing through the fields with the child clinging to her fur and crying Paz felt his heart drop.  
“Take him inside, Amma! Protect him!” Paz demanded, opening the door for Amma and the tiny one to hurry past. The child warbled at him with teary eyes. “Stay with Amma! I’ll bring your daddy back!” And he was off. He heard blaster fire and howling and followed the sounds of battle, readying his Z-6.  
He saw smoke wafting up and broken trees and a massive battle droid that was holding something he couldn’t quite make out. He aimed for it’s head and smiled grimly as it crashed to the ground. He heard snarls and screams and he landed in the midst of a definitely one-sided battle. The Kyr’oya’kar were tearing people to shreds with ease. One tried to run off but was quickly followed and mauled. He saw Din lying on his side, the battle droid still clutching his leg.  
“Din!” Paz cried, hurrying to his side. Din was lying on his back, Paz saw no blood but then noticed his ankle bent at an unnatural angle. “Shit.” He hissed in rage as he knelt next to the smaller man. “Din, can you hear me?” Paz asked as he pried the droids claw loose. The wolves surrounded them, muzzles covered with varying species’ blood. They began to sniff Din cautiously and whine. Paz pulled Din into his arms and stood. Din was utterly silent but for his rasping breaths. Paz held him tight as they rose into the air. The wolves were off like a shot toward the homestead after them. 

Din woke as they landed with a pained cry. Paz cursed as Din began to shake in his arms, his gasps rapid and shallow.  
“Just hold on, Din. We’re almost there.” Paz murmured as he carried Din to his room. The child was already curled up on his bed with Amma hovering over him. “Amma, down.” Paz urged and she jumped to the floor. The child sat up, blinking, his little face scrunched in displeasure, his lower lips trembling. Paz set Din gently on the bed but his ankle still got jostled and he let out a tortured whine. "It's ok, Din. You're safe now."   
The child’s ears drooped at Din’s pained gasps. “Where does it hurt besides the ankle, Din?” He asked and even the child looked unsure where Din needed help most. It seemed fairly obvious by the way Din was curled up that they had hit him where he was unprotected by beskar. “Are you bleeding? Did they cut you?” Paz murmured, trying to stay calm for Din’s sake. Din shook his head rapidly and the child reached out both hands, his little face screwed up in determination. Soon Din uncurled and sighed shakily and pulled the little one close when he slumped sideways in exhaustion. “Are you okay?” Paz asked in a hushed voice. Din nodded weakly, and Paz knew he was either exhausted or not completely healed.   
“We have to leave. I need my ship. You have to take me back to the Covert.” Din panted as he forced himself upright. Paz jumped to his feet as Din tried to stand. Din gasped when he tried to put weight on his ankle. It was no longer broken, but it was not okay, either. “Damn it!” Din hissed and he sank back down on the bed.  
“Din, you’re hurt-”  
“Paz, more will be coming for him! It doesn’t matter how hurt I am, if I don’t get him out now he’ll get taken by imps!” When Paz continued to hesitate, Din struggled to his feet again. “Paz, please. I need to get to my ship.”  
“Din, no offense, but your ship is an old piece of garbage. Mine is better. It’s bigger and faster and has more weapons. I can take you wherever. It’s no trouble, I promise. And you’re still hurt. You need someone to watch your back. And I can watch the little one while you’re asleep.” Paz was still babbling as Din staggered to his feet again and was quick to wrap an arm around him to support him. “We can stop by Petra and Jorsa’s stall. I still have a ton of credits and we’ll need food.”  
“Paz.”  
“And they will want to say goodbye to the little one, even if he’s still asleep.”  
“Paz!”  
“And the children, they are with my brother and his wife today! They will want to see us off as well.”  
“PAZ!” Din cried. “Just stop!” Din wobbled and then fell back on the bed with a gasp. “Listen to me: You don’t need to do this. I just need to get back to the covert. You don’t even have to take me there. I just need to get to the port and find a ride. And for your information, the Razor Crest has two laser cannons, not to mention all the other weapons-”  
“Are you insane? You can’t trust some random pilot!” Paz cut in.  
“But you shouldn’t have to leave your family for us!” Din threw up his arms in exasperation.   
“Look.” Paz began, needing Din to understand. “They will be fine without me, and it is not like I will never see them again. You and the little bean need my help! Even if you still hate me, do it for the child!”  
“Paz..”  
“It’s better to have two people protecting him instead of one, and I’m definitely not saying you can’t do this alone-”  
“Paz!”  
“I’m saying you don’t have to! I will help you! I just want to help, Din!”  
“Paz, I know!” Din sighed. “And I don’t hate you! I just don’t get it.” Paz frowned.  
“Don’t get what?”  
“It’s only because I’m an omega, isn’t it?” Din’s voice was suddenly subdued.  
“What?! No! That isn’t it.” Paz huffed.  
“Then why? Tell me why, Paz!”  
“Because I care about you, damn it! I care for the child! I worry what will happen with you on your own! And yes, okay, I am worried because you are an Omega! You are not bonded, and you cannot take suppressants. You will keep getting attacked, is that what you want?” Din shook his head rapidly, even as he turned away from Paz and scooped the child up into his arms. “If you had an Alpha it would be different.” He continued, his voice calmer. “But you don’t. I’m your best option, you have to see that. So, please, just let me take you to the Covert.” Din sighed, his whole frame drooping in resignation.  
“Alright.”

Jorsa had held the child close the whole time while Petra loaded up his speedervan. Amma had not left Din’s side, either. Din sat beside her, petting her thick fur. His ankle was throbbing painfully. He couldn’t put much weight on it, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. Paz had bound it tightly, but it only helped so much. The child still slept, unaware that he would not see Paz’s family again any time soon. Din grit his teeth in anger. It wasn’t fair to keep the child on the run. Jorsa was right about that, but as long as people were searching for him, what else could he do? He didn’t think going to Nevarro was wise, but he had to get his ship back. His ad’ika was going to be so sad when he woke. Din hated to take him away when he had been so happy. Amma whined and nudged him with her nose. He scratched behind her ears, not trusting himself to speak.  
When it came time to leave he was faintly surprised when both Petra and Jorsa pulled him into a hug. He didn't know what to say other than ‘Thank you’, which seemed like the understatement of the century. He didn’t know how to properly thank them for all they had done.  
He stood silently as Paz said his goodbyes and Din felt his throat grow tight. He knew he was going to miss this place, and the family who had been so kind to him and the little one. But there was nothing he could do. The child was a target, and as an unbound Omega, he was too. He bit his lip hard. Would they ever find a place to call home?

Din trudged slowly after Paz. His ankle was throbbing and each step was awkward as he tried to keep his weight off his injury. If he had to run he was done for. He was certain his ankle would snap again. The child gave a deep sigh in his arms and slowly his eyes opened.  
“Good evening, little one.” Din murmured. The sun had not yet set, but he could already see two moons in the sky. They walked through the forest Petra and Jorsa had planted, carefully avoiding the dead mercenaries that had attacked Din earlier. Paz had offered to help his brother bury the dead, but Petra assured him the wolves would take care of most of it. The droid would be scrapped for parts and if their ship was on his property, it likely would be as well.   
The little one looked around with interest, but also apprehension, obviously recalling their earlier mishap. “Everything is fine, sweet one.” Din whispered. “We’re going someplace new.” Although that wasn’t quite true, was it? How many days had Din spent at the covert, writhing in the agony of heat? He could barely remember it straight, but the child had met the Matriarch and, according to Paz, played with the other foundlings.  
They entered the clearing they had left the ‘Adenn’ in and Din heard Paz audibly sigh in relief when he saw his ship undamaged. The child, however, looked anything but pleased. His face scrunched up in a displeased moue and Din stopped dead in his tracks. “What’s wrong?” He implored. When the child’s lower lip began to quiver, Din felt his heart constrict. “Oh no, please don’t!” He begged, but the little one ignored his pleas and began to cry. Din held him close and bounced him gently. “I’m sorry ad’ika! But we can’t stay. I can’t let them take you from me. They’ll hurt you! I couldn’t bear it!” The child tucked his face against Din’s neck and he could feel the hot tears soaking his under-armor. “Shh..” He cooed. “It will be alright, you’ll see.”

Paz stopped his examination of his ship at the sound of the baby’s cries. He turned to see Din holding the child close, rocking him gently. The sight made Paz’s heart ache. The child’s tiny sobs were enough to make the most hardened criminal melt. He sighed and made his way back to the pair. Din looked up at his approach.  
“He doesn’t want to leave.” Din said, his voice breaking. Paz could see the abject misery in every line of Din’s body.  
“We don’t have to-”  
“Paz, you know we can’t stay here. Those bounty hunters would have gotten him if not for you and the wolves. I can’t let my guard down, I can’t stop until the bounty is cancelled. I have to see Greef Karga. I have to know who placed the bounty. And then I have to kill them. It’s the only way he’ll be safe.” Paz sighed again, knowing Din was right.  
“Then that is what we’ll do.”

The trip to Nevarro was going to be long, but Din spent every minute with the little one. Gradually the child’s mood lifted and he finally allowed Din to put him down. Then he was off like a shot, toddling through the ship, giggling sweetly. Din felt his entire frame unwind at the sound and he hobbled after the tiny child.  
“Where did he go?” Din asked, faking confusion. “I just saw him!” He heard more giggles and zeroed in on the sound. “I know you’re in here little bean.” Din called softly as he stepped into the captain’s quarters. He saw a lump moving under the haphazard pile of blankets and pillows on Paz’s bed. “I can hear you, but I can’t see you.” The lump on the bed quivered as the child giggled uncontrollably. The sound melted Din’s heart and he was so very grateful that the child was resilient. He had been near tears himself several times in the hours since leaving Concord Dawn as the child wept and clung to him. But hearing his laughter and seeing him eager to play made all the tension bleed away.   
Din began to pat the blankets. “What is this?” he asked, gently poking the child and eliciting a squeak. “This isn’t a pillow! Pillows don’t make noises like that!” He began to push pillows and blankets back until he found the child, and his endearing squeal made his heart ache. “Found you!” he cried in triumph. The child clapped his little hands before scurrying off again.

The child hid and Din found him again and again until finally the little one had had enough and Din could hear his little belly rumbling.   
“I’m hungry, too.” Din admitted as he hobbled to the mess. Playing with the little bean had been fun, but his ankle hurt unbearably. He needed to sit down and was glad for the respite. He and the child found Paz in the mess devouring jogan fruit and nerf steak with manak salad. He grinned when he saw them.   
“Done playing?”  
“For now. Although I hope he will go to bed after this. It’s been a long day.” And his ad’ika did indeed begin to yawn and blink sleepily even as he ate the cut up jogan fruit that Paz had already prepared for him. Din blinked in surprise as Paz got up and retrieved a plate for Din with the same fare as himself upon it. He’d been prepared for veg-meat and rations, but shouldn’t have been so surprised. Petra and Jorsa had given Paz enough food to last months on the ship. And Paz had always hated veg-meat and rations. He was well-known at the covert for squirreling away snacks in his room and hiding within to eat whenever he was bored or hungry. Din distinctly remembered Seiichi begging Paz for chuba chips and Paz telling him in no uncertain terms that he would have to fight him and win to get them.   
Din pulled his helmet off and the smell of dinner made his mouth water. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was, and couldn’t really recall when he had eaten last. He ate quickly as the child began to droop against his chestplate. By the time he’d finished his meal the child was snoring softly and Din could feel exhaustion catching up with him.  
“Alright, to bed with you both.” Paz said, standing up and gently tugging Din to his feet. Din wearily limped after Paz but stopped in his tracks when he realized Paz had ushered Din to his bed. Paz didn’t notice his reticence as he pulled a medpack from a cabinet in the wall. “Din, let me see that ankle.” He said, his voice low so as not to wake the child. Din gently set the little one on the bed and smiled as he happily snuggled into the blankets.   
“I need a shower.” Din protested, his voice soft with exhaustion. He felt gross. He was literally covered with sweat, so that his clothes had been damp and sticky for awhile. He couldn’t lie in Paz’s or any bed like this.  
“Go on then.” Paz said, still searching through the rather large med pack. Din staggered to the refresher and struggled out of his armor and under armor. He stood a moment, panting, in his underclothes. He looked awful. His hair was lank and filthy, he was bruised all over, especially his abdomen where a black bruise the size of the Barabel’s fist had hit him again and again. Then he saw his undershorts were dark with dried blood.

Paz finally found the bone-knitter with a pleased hum. He hated to see Din in pain and he knew the child had not been able to completely heal him. He dropped the bone-knitter with a gasp when he heard Din wail his name. He burst into the refresher and saw Din huddled on the floor.  
“Din?! What is it?!” Din was gasping rapidly in panic. He saw the dried blood on his undershorts and felt his stomach drop. Paz swore under his breath as Din shivered. “We need help. Just- just try to calm down, Din. I’ll- I’ll be right back.” Din’s only response was a tortured whine. Paz bolted to the cockpit and saw they were only minutes away from Phindar. It was anything but ideal, but the Empire had been vanquished and really, what choice did he have? Din’s cries had not even stirred the little one, he was exhausted from attempting to heal Din earlier. Phindar may be nothing more than a glorified fueling station, but even the most basic one had some kind of medic on hand. And the Phindians valued family and clan much like the Mandalorians did. He was hopeful they would find help quickly.

The first fueling station Paz could find he quickly landed at. He reassured Din that he would return with help. Din nodded rapidly, his face twisted with anguish. The first Phindian he found was just outside the ship asking how he could be of service.  
“I need a medic! Quickly! My friend is very sick!” The Phindian’s large yellow eyes widened even further at the desperation in Paz’s voice.  
“O-of course! Quickly, this way.” Paz had never run so fast in his life. The doctor the Phindian led him to was a Togruta male with green skin, large montrals, and his eyes and cheeks pure white with a small white triangle on his chin.  
“What is it, Guuraki?” He asked the gasping Phindian who had barely kept up with Paz. He merely pointed to Paz, wheezing.  
“My friend is hurt! He’s a human Omega. He was attacked earlier today, and before that he’s been sick. They broke his ankle and I was going to fix it with a bone-knitter, but he’s bleeding- and- and he’s expecting-”   
The Togruta grimaced and quickly began to grab items, stuffing it in a bag hastily.  
“Let us go then, quickly.”

The Togruta easily kept pace with Paz as they raced back to the ‘Adenn’. They stormed inside and the ship was eerily quiet. Paz led the Togruta to the refresher which was still ajar. They could hear Din panting breathlessly between choked sobs.   
“Din? I brought help. Can he come in?” Paz asked, kneeling beside him. Din nodded once, his eyes still squeezed shut. Paz backed out of the ‘fresher and motioned the Togruta to go in. He gave Paz a sad smile before he headed inside and shut the door.

Kyuko barely stifled a wince at the sight of the battered human. He was covered in bruises, and indeed his under shorts were dark with old blood. Whatever had happened, it was likely too late to remedy.   
“Your name is Din?” Kyuko asked gently. The man nodded quickly, tears spilling from his tightly shut eyes. “Can you tell me what hurts the most?” Din pushed himself upright with shaking arms and pointed to his abdomen and Kyuko bit his lip at the sight of the ugly bruise under the man’s navel. He withdrew a medisensor from his pack, but he already expected the information it provided. He tried to school his features to be blank, but it was nearly impossible. Stars-be-damned, sometimes he hated his job.

Paz paced outside the refresher, his stomach in knots. He knew little about child-bearing and even less about the months preceding it, but one thing he was certain of: Bleeding was not a good sign. Stars, nothing had gone right since Din had returned to the Covert, and even before that. It was as if the Gods were bent on punishing him. Din had done nothing to deserve it. He risked his neck each day to protect someone else’s child. Not for the first time, Paz wondered if the child would not be better off with his own kin. He dared not mention it to Din, however. He could see the love he had for the little bean as clear as day. He would never suggest it, and watch Din’s heart shatter right before his eyes. He knew that Din was right, and they needed to find out who wanted the child and eliminate them. Only then would Din and the little one be safe. Paz would not fail in this. He had grown to care for Din and the child as if they were his own family. He would not see them suffer any longer. Din needed to rest and recover, and then they would do what was necessary.

The human’s reaction was not one Kyuko had expected. He seemed relieved more than anything. Kyuko was frankly shocked until Din told him of the horrendous assault he had endured a few weeks prior.   
“I would not have known who the father was until it was too late. I don’t know that I would have been able to raise the child of someone who had raped me.” Tears slipped down his scruffy cheeks and he hurriedly wiped them away. Kyuko could not fault him for that. He had grown up on Chalacta and the humans there each had a secondary gender. He had seen the awful caste system Alpha’s had set up and had been maintained for thousands of years. Omega’s were property on Chalacta. They had no rights whatsoever. They were passed from their family to whoever had the most impressive dowry to offer. They were a transaction made to better anyone but themselves. He had been forced to flee Chalacta in the middle of the night when it was discovered that he was supplying hormone suppressants to unhappy Omega’s. He knew more than he wished to of the cruel fates foisted upon so many Omega males and females.   
“Are you taking suppressants?” Kyuoko gently asked. He was dismayed when Din burst into a fresh torrent of tears and haltingly related to him the theft of his belongings and the heat that followed.  
“I’m not allowed to take them anymore. I was told by a Dr. Ven on Concord Dawn. She did a blood test…” Din replied weakly, brushing away tears. Kyuoko nodded with a sigh.  
“Then I’m sure they told you that your best bet is to find an Alpha to bond with?” Din nodded rapidly, covering his face again to sob bitterly. “And you don’t want that?” Din shook his head just as emphatically.  
“I hate them. I hate them all!” He hissed in fury. “Paz is the only one who hasn’t hurt me on purpose. Physically anyway..” Kyuoko frowned.  
“Is he the Mandalorian who brought me to you?” Din nodded somberly, wiping his face with a towel.  
“Yes. When we were younger he was just a rude prick and a bully. He’d challenge me to fight and call me a coward if I ever refused. But ever since he found out I am an Omega he’s been so different. And that hurts even more. He only cares because he wants me now. He wants to claim me. I’m just so tired of being defined by my biology. For ten years it was like I was just another Beta. I was free. Now I have to constantly be on guard like before.” Kyuoko nodded decisively then.  
“I can help you get away from him if you want. I’ve done it before.” Din offered a weak smile in return.  
“I can’t. He is clan. Without him I would be dead now. I couldn’t betray him like that, and he has made no demands.” Din huffed a mirthless laugh. “He wants the choice to be mine. No one ever has before. That means something.”  
“But do you feel safe with him?” Kyuoko prodded. Din sighed and nodded.  
“He will not hurt me. He has sworn to bring me to my ship, and Paz has never broken an oath. He would never keep me against my will. He is one of the few Alpha who are protective of Omega’s. I just wish he cared for me for who I am, and not what I am.” Kyuoko sighed and nodded.  
“Well then let’s see what I can do to help you now.”

Paz was still pacing restlessly when the doctor emerged from the refresher. He heard the shower start moments later.  
“How is he?” Paz demanded, his worry evident. Kyuoko could tell the huge Mandalorian genuinely cared for Din, and that made what he wanted to say easier to get out.  
“He needs a good deal of rest. He needs to heal. And he needs someone to be there for him.”   
“I wish he would let me! That’s all I want. But he- he doesn’t want me.” Paz groaned.   
“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but he says you only value him as an Omega. Is this true? You wish to claim him so no one else can have him?” The Togruta stared at his visor as if he could see right through it like the clearest glass.  
“What?! No!” Paz spluttered in shock. “I would never-! I- of course I would love him to choose me, but he is afraid of Alpha’s. I’ve been doing everything I can to help him see we’re not all despicable, but it takes time. And I know I would be his last choice. If I were the last Alpha in the universe he probably would not choose me. He has been hurt too many times. And I haven’t been doing the best job of protecting him, despite how I’ve tried. He is different from other Omega’s. His smell is far more intoxicating and Alpha’s will and have done whatever necessary to have him. I left him alone for only a few minutes and he was kidnapped from our room! He needs an Alpha, and if it isn’t me, so be it. But I don’t want him to be hurt anymore, and if that means he bonds with someone else, then I will accept it as long as they are kind to him.” The Togruta’s smile was as brilliant as it was sly.  
“Perhaps you should tell him that then.”

His ankle was still a bit sore, but it was definitely better and it was such a relief to be clean and warm. Din had to shake himself several times in the refresher as he almost dozed off. He stepped out and dried off and stared down at his ruined underclothes. He was going to have to tell Paz, and he dreaded his reaction. Would Paz be angry? Din wasn’t sure and he was too exhausted to find out. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to hold his little sweet pea and hide under the blankets in a warm cocoon. Surely Paz would understand.

“Din! Are you alright? Is everything okay?” Paz fretted the moment he stepped out of the refresher. Din sighed, because of course Paz would want to know, after all there was a chance that the child could have been his. But Din couldn’t think about it, let alone speak of it. Not yet.  
“I need to sleep. Please, Paz.” Din murmured.   
“Yes, of course. Of course.” Paz replied.  
“Where is my little one?” Din called softly and the child in question gave a soft peep and poked his head out from under the covers.  
“Boo-eer!” The child chirped, with a toothy smile. Din’s face lit up beautifully and Paz felt his stomach do a little flip.  
“Paz, did you hear that?!” He cried, and pulled the child close, peppering his fuzzy head with kisses. “He called me buir!” The child giggled and cooed sweetly as Din held him close.   
“He did.” Paz said, smiling despite his unease at Din’s evasion. He knew he would have to get answers from Din, but until he had rested and recovered, Paz would keep his mouth shut. “Well, we should reach Nevarro in a few days. Get as much rest as you can.” Paz sighed before making his way to the cockpit to ready the ship for take off.   
“Boo-eer! Boo-eer!” The little one chanted.  
“Yes! That’s me!” Din said, smiling for what felt like the first time in years. “And you’re my ad’ika.”

Adenn = Merciless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din and Paz REALLY need to have a heart-to-heart amirite?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din stared in numb shock as he realized that things could never go back to the way they had been. He needed an Alpha now. He had to make a decision before it was made for him. Sometimes it seemed like it already had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a super, extra long chapter for you to enjoy!!

The child was awake when Din opened his eyes. He stared at Din and offered a soft coo. Din’s answering smile was weak and exhausted.  
“Good morning, sweet one.” He sighed. The child chirped and held up two new toys that Din could not recall buying. “Everyone loves to spoil you, don’t they?” He asked with another wan smile.  
“Boooeear!” His ad’ika responded. Din’s smile was less forced after that. He sat up slowly, but the pain was even worse than before he had fallen asleep. He felt cold and wet and he wrenched the covers away with his heart pounding. His underwear was dark with blood again. The Togruta had told him to expect it, but he hadn’t anticipated so much. He bit his lip hard at the sight. Paz was either going to be furious that he bled on his sheets, or just horrified in general. Din wasn’t sure. Then he recalled how he had brushed Paz’s concerns off the night previous. He hadn’t had the strength to tell him what had really happened.  
His child gave an anxious coo as Din quickly covered his mouth with shaking hands. _This is what you wanted, isn’t it?_ He thought bitterly. But why did it hurt so much? The physical pain was bad enough, and the incessant exhaustion that was plaguing him just made everything that much more difficult. But why did his heart ache so terribly? He was terrified of the thought of bearing a child. He was on the run with a child wanted by the Empire. He had dragged Paz into the whole mess by virtue of his Omega status. Not only Paz, but his family as well. He would be nothing but a liability if he was pregnant. He already was a liability.  
And what if the baby had not been Paz’s? What if it _had_ been his? What did it matter anyway? Those bounty hunters ended that by hitting him where he had no armor to protect himself, rendering all his speculation moot. At least they hadn’t punched him in the balls, miserable bastards.  
He needed to get up and get cleaned, and clean up the mess. He gave the little one a quick kiss and rose from bed, just as Paz walked in. Din froze as Paz no doubt saw the blood on his bed. Din closed his eyes tight and lowered his head, mortified.  
“I’m sorry, I-”  
“Din, gods, was that doctor a complete imbecile? Shit we need to get another, quick!”  
“Paz, stop.” Din said, shaking his head slowly. There was no use seeing another doctor. Paz froze in his step and turned back to Din. Din frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s- I…” He bit his lip and glanced at Paz quickly before gazing down at the child who cooed sadly. “I don’t need to see a doctor again. There’s nothing they can do.”  
“What do you mean?” Paz said slowly.  
“I’m not-” He drew a deep breath, shifting back a step. “It’s over. The bounty hunters hit me too many times. It’s over.” Paz still looked confused.  
“You’re not..?” Din shook his head, his throat tight.  
“Not any more.” He whispered, unable to look at Paz any longer. The silence grew unbearable and Din glanced at Paz again, cringing at the naked pain on the larger Mandalorian’s face.  
“Are you in pain?” Paz asked, slowly coming closer. “Is there anything I can do for you?” Din shook his head quickly, suddenly unsure. Paz wasn’t angry like Din had feared, he smelled no trace of rage or bitterness in his scent, but his concern was overwhelming Din in ways he didn’t expect. He quickly turned away to face the durasteel and swiped at his face as tears began to spill from his eyes. Why did this hurt so much? He hadn’t wanted the pregnancy, he’d been terrified, but he had expected to feel relieved when it was over, not like his heart was being torn from his chest. He had felt relief for a while, but not anymore. Instead he felt empty and hollow, and quivering with despair at the same time. He heard the little one give a distressed warble and that hurt even more. His whole body was shaking even as he tried his hardest to calm down.  
“Din?” Paz said, his voice a harsh croak. “Please, don’t, please… It will be alright.” Din nodded rapidly then covered his mouth with both hands as a sob tore from his throat. He didn’t want to cry. He was sick of being an emotional wreck, he just wanted to feel like himself again. He shuddered as Paz gripped his shoulders and gently turned him, then he was in Paz’s arms, crushed against his armor. He clung to Paz as his grief poured out with his tears. Why couldn’t he stop?  
“I’m sorry!” Din gasped, ashamed of his instability.  
“Don’t.” Paz demanded, rubbing his back. “Don’t apologize.”  
“Why does this keep happening?” Din groaned, unable to hold it in anymore.  
“I don’t know. But I know you don’t deserve it, so don’t even think it.” He murmured in Din’s ear. Din tears tapered off to miserable sniffles as Paz held him tight. “You just need time, that’s all. You need to rest and heal. I won’t let anyone hurt you again, or die trying, Din, I promise!” Din shook his head and laughed bitterly pulling back far enough to gaze up at Paz.  
“You were wrong, you know? I’m not a trouble-maker. It just follows me everywhere I go. No matter what I do. All I ever wanted was to help the Covert, the foundlings. Now I have this little one and my life has been turned to shit.” He chuckled weakly even as Paz felt his insides churn with dread. “But I love him. I won’t give him up to the Imps, I’d rather be dead. But he can’t live like this. I don’t know what to do, Paz!” He closed his eyes tight and shivered.  
“Yes, you do. We’re going to the Covert. You are going to rest-”  
“That’s all I’ve been doing!” Din exploded. “I’ve been less than useless-!”  
“Din, no! You can’t blame yourself for that! None of this is your fault! Now, please, just go shower and I’ll straighten this out and then I want you to get back in bed, okay?” Paz pleaded when Din looked away in embarrassment. “I just want you to get better, and I know you want that, too. But you need to rest, please!”  
“I’ll change the blankets, you don’t have to.” Din mumbled, his face flooding with color.  
“Don’t worry, just take care of yourself now.” Paz said. “I’ll have something for you to wear when you’re done.”

When Din emerged from the ‘fresher, the little one was doing his best to jump on the bed while Paz encouraged him. He was giggling and clapping and Paz had a bright smile on his face to match. For a moment Din just stood there watching him, trying not to shiver, but Paz spotted him immediately and came to his side with a soft shirt in dark blue and black shorts. Din took them and went back to the ‘fresher to put them on.  
Everything was too big, but he had no choice but to wear them. Everything he had was bloody and filthy. He sighed and made his way back to the bedroom. His ad’ika was still jumping merrily, but he was also throwing his stuffed frog-dog in the air as well. His laughter was probably the sweetest sound Din had ever heard, and he felt his throat closing and his eyes burning again. His soft sigh gave him away and his ad’ika squealed when he saw him. He quickly made his way over to the side of the bed Din stood on and raised his arms up and waved them eagerly. Din smiled and picked him up.  
“Lie down, please, Din.” Paz said, his voice gentle. Din frowned but did as Paz asked. “Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?” Din shook his head.  
“How long was I asleep?” He wondered, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all.  
“About ten hours.” Din blinked in shock.  
“I should stay awake. He wants to play.” He said of the little one patting his chin.  
“But you will stay in bed?” Paz inquired. Din sighed.  
“If I have to.” He grumbled.  
“Please, I insist. You are very pale.” Din shrugged, he hadn’t bothered to look in a mirror since before the Togruta doctor had seen him. He didn’t want to know how awful he looked. The child crawled from his embrace and showed Din his stuffed tooka.  
“Baa!” The child shouted. Din smiled softly.  
“Is that his name?”  
“Baa!” The child insisted again.  
“I wish I knew what you were saying sweet pea.” Din replied, and the child put the tooka down and picked up the frogdog.  
“Dee!” He said, shaking the frogdog.  
“Frogdog.” Din said, pointing at it. “Or is that this one’s name?” He looked at Paz who was grinning.  
“I have no clue.” He chuckled. The child picked up the kybuck next.  
“Gah!” He shook the stuffed kybuck triumphantly. Din couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. The child positively beamed at him then looked at Paz and waved his little hand, giggling.  
“I think he’s trying to cheer you up, Din.” Paz said, his voice soft with amazement. Din pulled him close again and kissed his downy head, smiling again at the little one’s soft coos. “I’ll be back shortly.” Paz said after clearing his throat. “He needs to eat.” They both watched him go before his ad’ika wriggled free again and started jumping, or more accurately, pouncing on his toys just like he did with actual frogs. Din slumped back against the mounds of pillows with a sigh. He was still so tired. He closed his eyes.

Paz returned with breakfast and saw Din had fallen asleep and the child was gnawing on his kybuck’s head.  
“Here, little bean! Real food!” He announced. The child threw the kybuck down with more force than necessary and hurried over as fast as his little legs could carry him. Paz chuckled and set down the plates. The child began to eat as Paz sat beside Din. “I hate to wake him, but he really needs to eat.” He gently reached out and brushed Din’s hair back from his forehead and called his name. Din shifted, sighed, and then his eyes slowly opened.  
“What?” He murmured, and Paz frowned at the exhaustion in his whole bearing.  
“Can you eat anything? You can go back to sleep right after… Or not.” He said as Din closed his eyes again while he was speaking and was once again breathing evenly and deeply. Paz ran his fingers through Din’s hair again and he didn’t react. Paz sighed. The little one held up a piece of fruit towards Din and Paz smiled, shaking his head. “Not right now, little bean. He’s too tired. We’ll let him sleep some more and when he wakes up, I’m sure he’ll be ready to eat.” The child smiled at Paz and ate another berry.

The hours passed as Paz and the child played in the cockpit. Paz and the little one constantly checked on Din but he was out like a light each time. He and the ad’ika were coloring with the pigment sticks and paper Jorsa had provided when the little one dropped the red stick he was using and quickly scrambled to his feet and ran.  
“Where are you going?” Paz said, getting to his feet.  
“Get off of me!” He heard Din suddenly scream from the bedroom and he bolted inside, his heart pounding.  
Din was thrashing in bed and Paz shook him gently.  
“Din, wake up.” His eyes shot open and he went still. He blinked and looked at Paz.  
“Thanks.” He muttered, rolled over, and was asleep again just like that.  
“Huh.” Paz said, shaking his head in confusion. He felt the little one pulling his pant leg and scooped him up and placed him next to Din. His ears perked up as he approached Din and he began to babble. For long moments, nothing happened. Then Din heaved a sigh and turned onto his back and his eyes fluttered open. The child giggled and Din focused on him, even as he yawned.  
“Hi, little guy.” Din said, his voice rough with sleep. His ad’ika patted his shoulder gently as Din yawned again. His expression went from sleepy to confused as he finally noticed Paz standing next to the bed. “Is something wrong?” He asked, glancing at Paz briefly and then the little one before biting his lower lip nervously and looking away.  
“You don’t remember?” Paz exclaimed in surprise. “I just woke you, you were having a nightmare.” He saw Din’s cheeks turn pink and sighed. “I’m just surprised is all, it just happened, although after, you said thanks you fell right back to sleep so I guess I shouldn’t be. Then the kid wanted to see you and woke you up again.”  
“Oh.” Din said. “Um.. Thanks.” Paz smiled.  
“You already thanked me. It’s all right. And actually the little bean noticed something was wrong before I heard you.” Din frowned.  
“Oh.” He said again, and ran his hands over the child’s downy head. “Thank you.” He smiled faintly.  
“How are you feeling?” Paz sat on the bed.  
“Sore. Like I slept too much. Hungry.” Din replied.  
“Well we have plenty to eat. Come on, it is time for dinner anyway.”  
“Dinner?!” Din groaned. “Why did you let me sleep so long?”  
“Because you were tired. And you need to rest. And I did try to wake you hours ago for lunch, do you remember that?” When Din shook his head he continued. “You were awake for only a few seconds, I didn’t even finish my sentence before you were asleep again.” He chuckled when Din heaved a sigh. 

Din ate slowly and carefully, like he was afraid he would be sick if he didn’t, but Paz continued to push things his way and Din continued to eat until at last he groaned when Paz pushed yet another pastry he’d purchased from a stall near his brother's.  
“I can’t. I am going to explode. You eat it.” Din murmured, his eyes glazed and heavy-lidded. He yawned and slumped back in his seat.  
“Okay, come on. You need to get back to bed.” Din groaned in frustration and sat up straight.  
“I’m awake.” He replied even as his eyes were drifting shut and he began listing sideways. Paz jumped to his feet to catch Din, who jolted the moment Paz touched him and sat up straight again. “I fell asleep for a second there, didn’t I?” He murmured.  
“Yes!” Paz laughed. “Now come, off to bed.” Din groaned as he staggered to his feet.  
“Why am I so tired?” He sighed.  
“Because your body is healing. You need to rest. Tomorrow you will probably be bouncing off the walls.” He chuckled.  
“Great.” Din grumbled.

Paz and the child awoke, hearts pounding, when Din shrieked Paz’s name in terror. Paz gently shook him, calling his name. Din opened his eyes and lay gasping.  
“Are you okay?” Paz whispered. The little one cooed softly as he glanced between Paz and Din. Paz gripped his upper arm in an attempt to keep him from flailing and to offer comfort. Din’s face was twisted in grief and he wrenched his arm free and rolled over so that his back was facing Paz and the little one. In the dim light Paz could see him shaking badly, and wiping his face hurriedly. “Din..” The child reached out to touch him as well.  
“I’m- I’m alright.” Din gasped, clearly lying judging by how his voice shook and he sniffled wetly. Paz didn’t need to smell the way his scent subtly altered when he was dishonest. Paz grimaced, unsure what to do. If he pulled Din close, he might get punched. But it made his heart ache to see him so upset and not offer comfort. The ad’ika was clearly torn as well, constantly glancing between Din and Paz and back again.  
“Din, please, we just want to help.” Paz sighed.  
“I’m _fine!_ ” Din grit out, drawing his knees up to his chest, then his whole body tensed up and he was impossibly shaking even harder. Paz huffed and set the kid on Din’s pillow just above his head and grabbed Din, pulling him into his arms. Din froze and for a moment Paz was certain he was going to start kicking and punching. But his scent was not filled with anger, only sorrow and fear. He didn’t lash out, he stayed curled up and continued to quake and cry silently. The child cooed softly and began to pet Din’s tangled curls.  
“Just breathe. Try and relax.” Paz said, slowly rubbing Din’s back. Din shuddered, sniffling miserably. “Do you want to tell me about it?”  
“No!” Din exclaimed, the very idea of trying to recount the horrible dream made him feel sick. And it wasn’t really a dream anyway, it was a memory. One he desperately wanted to forget, despite the fact that he probably would remember it with horrible clarity for years to come. “I’m okay.” Paz sighed, and not for the first time, he wondered why Din bothered to lie to him. Maybe he wasn’t aware of the subtle change in his scent when he was lying. Maybe he didn’t care. It was obvious that Din felt he was a burden, and was trying to mitigate that. Paz did not agree with him in any capacity, however. He did not want Din to leave him out of a misplaced sense of guilt or obligation.  
“It’s alright if you’re not, Din. I only want to help. I’m not going to kick you out simply because you have nightmares-”  
“And what about all the credits you’ve had to spend on doctors for me?”  
“Those doctors charged me a pittance, don’t worry about that.” Din scoffed. “I swear!” Paz said. The child chirped and Din leaned back and pulled him down until he was lying with his head tucked under Din’s chin. He cooed softly as he snuggled closer. “I wouldn’t lie to _you_ , Din.” Din’s brow furrowed and he glared at Paz.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Din snapped. Paz offered a benign smile.  
“Your scent changes when you lie. Did you know that, Din?” Judging by the flush suddenly blooming across his cheeks, he did not. “That’s how I know you aren’t ‘okay’. And I’m not telling you that to force you to tell me about your dream, I just want you to know that there’s no point in telling me you’re fine when you aren’t.” Din scowled only a moment before gnawing uneasily on his lower lip.  
“Fine.” He muttered petulantly. “How long before we reach Nevarro?” Paz smiled again and let Din redirect the conversation. He hadn’t meant to make Din feel uncomfortable, but there really was no point in lying, and Paz didn’t want him to, anyway. Especially about how he was feeling. But he didn’t need to badger Din about it.  
“A few hours, which reminds me. I have things to do. One of those things is breakfast. Are you hungry? How are you feeling?” Din stifled a sigh at Paz’s concern and realized he did feel a little better. He still felt a hollow ache in his chest, but there was nothing he could do about that. His ankle still hurt, but it was nothing compared to how it had been. He sat up and hid a wince as his abdomen still was sore as well.  
“Not as bad.” He replied, which wasn’t a lie, although Paz still seemed displeased with that answer.  
“Do you want to eat? I know he’s hungry.” He said, indicating his ad’ika who was still snuggled under Din’s chin.  
“Okay.”

Paz kept shoving food his way again. The child was already waddling away, burping loudly, in search of his toys.  
“Paz, I can’t eat anymore.” Din groaned. “I feel like the kid the Hutt kept feeding and fattening up so he could eat him.” Paz huffed a laugh at that. If Din was able to crack jokes, then he had to at least be feeling a little better. He heard the alarm blaring for an incoming message and left Din to check it.

When Din felt them drop out of lightspeed only minutes after Paz walked away, he felt uneasy and lurched to his feet and hobbled to the cockpit. His ankle was not as mended as he’d thought, as each step was painful. But the pain slowly began to dissipate as he moved until it was only a dull ache.  
He found Paz typing in different coordinates and he frowned in apprehension.  
“What's going on?” He asked, doing his best to keep his voice level.  
“The Covert has moved. The Guild as well.” Paz said as he sent them into hyperspace once again.  
“What? Why?” Din gaped. In Din’s opinion the Covert could have moved years ago, but why the Guild, and why both at the same time?  
“The Imps have overrun the place. They’re everywhere apparently. We’re headed to Sorgan.” It made sense, Din realized as he replied: “Never heard of it.”  
“Exactly.” Paz sighed. “Let’s hope it’s not all lava and dust all over again. I kind of hated living on Nevarro.” Din breathed out a faint laugh for a moment before his expression dropped.  
“My ship!” He cried. “What about my ship?!” Paz winced at the naked dismay on Din’s face.  
“Raga knows you left it behind, and she also knows it was me that forced you to. I know she would make sure it wasn’t left behind, she’s always had a soft spot for you.” Din visibly sagged in relief but only for a moment before he was tense and anxious again.  
“Are you sure? Do you really think so?”

“Of course I did! I couldn’t leave the Razor Crest behind! I got to kill quite a few Imps liberating her, too! Although there were already a few inside once I got there. I couldn’t stay to do inventory, either. You will have to see for yourself when you get here.”  
“Thank you, Raga.” Din said, his expression still troubled.  
“Don’t worry, Din, it really didn’t look like anything had been tampered with much.” His frown deepened at that and he began to nibble his lower lip and pick at his fingernails. Paz didn’t need to smell his scent to see how upset he was.  
“First Jawas, then fucking Imps!” Din angrily snapped, throwing his hands up. “You checked for a tracker?”  
“Of course, I did that on the other side of Nevarro before I left. Then I did a more thorough check on Taris. How far are you anyway?”  
“We were a few hours away from Nevarro.”  
“Well, I guess we’ll see you in about a week, vod!” Raga replies. 

Din grew more restless each day. He played with the little one each day, nearly all the time. Paz even gave him a data pad so he could read to him before bed. He could nearly say ‘buir’ without extending the word to be twice as long, and it melted Din’s heart every time he heard it.  
When he first called Paz ‘buir’, Din wasn’t sure what to think. He wasn’t bound to Paz, but judging by the way Paz always watched him so keenly, and how his scent sometimes spiked with arousal while he watched him, the Alpha surely wished it were otherwise. But he never approached Din with amorous intent, only gazed at him with longing.  
Din still had no clue what he really wanted. It angered him that it seemed so simple for everyone else. But not everyone had a history like him and Paz. Din had known him since he was around eight years old. Paz had been twelve at the time and at first they had gotten along very well.  
Things changed as they grew into adolescents and Paz had presented as an Alpha. To Din’s recollection, he had changed overnight. He was no longer charming and friendly, he was condescending, rude, and easily provoked to violence. Din was only eleven at the time, and frankly, Paz’s behavior made him more than a little nervous. He began to avoid the older boy at all cost. The first time Paz had called him a coward had truly stung, and he had believed him because he felt it was true. Even before the first assault, Alphas made him very anxious.  
When Din presented as an Omega he had wept in terror. He had heard all about how terrible the cramps were, but it had been far worse than he could have imagined. The moment they ceased, he attempted to stagger to his feet, but for several minutes all he could do was lay there and gasp in shock.  
He fled the covert wearing his new armor that he had only just earned the right to wear. He almost immediately fell prey to several Alpha’s. If he had stayed at the Covert, Paz might have been the one to find him. Or Buri. He was older than Paz by a year or two. Neera presented about a year after Din. But by then he was already suppressing his heats.  
Now he couldn’t take suppressants of any kind. He was going to go into heat again. Possibly soon. He was starting to dread going to Sorgan. Would Paz try to claim him when he went into heat? What if they lived in a popular area? What if there were humans on Sorgan? They would each have a second gender, too. He could take his ship and fly as far as he could from there before he went into heat, but what then?  
Din stared in numb shock as he realized that things could never go back to the way they had been. He needed an Alpha now. He had to make a decision before it was made for him. Sometimes it seemed like it already had been. But that thought made him feel ashamed. Paz had been good to him, far better than he had ever imagined. After Din’s heat had ended Paz had made no demands, had never hurt him, it was how an Alpha was supposed to behave. He had been caring, and yes, sometimes it had made Din so angry that Paz treated him so gently. But he was now sure that it wasn’t because Paz thought he was weak and needed protection, it was that, as an Alpha, Paz wanted and needed to care for Din on an instinctual level. And if that was the case, how much of what Paz felt for him was genuine and not driven by hormones and pheromones and hind-brain instinct?  
He just didn’t know, and it tore at him. If he’d been a Beta, life would be so much simpler.

He hid his agitation poorly, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. His ad’ika always seemed to know when he was growing overwhelmed or upset, and he always seemed to know what to do to cheer him up; but at the same time, it left Din feeling terribly selfish and guilty. When the little one picked up on that, his ears drooped and he looked so forlorn, Din felt even more terrible. He tried to explain, but could only hope the child understood.  
“It’s not your job to make me happy. You make me happy without trying. I wish I didn’t feel like this, but I-” He hesitated until he felt the little hand clutch his thumb reassuringly. “I am afraid of what will happen. So much is out of my control, and I don’t know what to _do_. The only thing I can really focus on is protecting you, but I’m too vulnerable now to even be able to do that effectively. I need an Alpha, and it’s killing me. I am afraid to depend on someone like that. It’s not fair that I should have to. I’ve been fine on my own for ten years.” He sighed as the child squeezed his thumb again. Din pressed his lips to his wrinkled, downy head. “I feel like I’m failing you.” His little one snuggled in his embrace, clutching his shirt in both of his little fists and cooing softly. Din couldn't stop the soft smile that stole over his features. When he burrowed against Din like that, it made him feel like maybe he wasn’t such a failure after all.

Paz could read him like a book as well, but Din was not as skilled at decoding scents because the suppressants had made him unable to smell much of anything. Suppressants weren’t supposed to act that way, they would make an Omega unreceptive to the pheromones produced by an Alpha in rut, but since he had taken them for a decade without a yearly heat for a reprieve, it had dulled his sense of smell more each year. He hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten until he began to actually taste food again. Jorsa had sent a lot of food that only required rehydration, and Paz seemed to spend much of their down time cooking. He wasn’t sure if Paz was trying to impress him or he was just finally able to taste food properly after so long.  
Every time Din felt terrified of the immediate future, or was crippled with dread when something triggered a memory of the abuse he’d suffered, Paz came to gently collect him and the child as if nothing were at all amiss and direct him to sit. Then he would feed Din something that tasted so wonderful it almost brought him to tears all over again.  
“I’m going to have to see what you have been passing for food on your ship. Whatever it is, it should be incinerated.” Din smiled weakly and explained what the suppressants had done, and how his food was based on how it nourished the body, not taste. Paz’s scent spiked briefly then, but it was nothing like arousal, and so far that, and anger were the only scents he could place for certain, and Paz’s frown didn’t tell Din anything more than disapproval of some sort. He wasn’t sure how to interpret a lot of things now that scent was involved. It was new in a way he hadn’t anticipated, and if he found it so overwhelming now, how was his next heat going to be? “Din, it's okay, it just makes me sad, everything you’ve gone through. You did everything you could to feel normal and still, it’s amazing you’re not all skin and bone. There’s no joy in eating if you can’t taste or smell it!” Din shrugged.  
“It didn’t happen all at once. It took so long, I didn’t realize how bad it was. It’s only occurred to me now because every day I get more back.”  
“But why does it make you so nervous?” Paz asked, and Din frowned, hoping he wouldn’t have to spell it out to Paz, but as usual, fate wanted to kick him while he was down.  
“What will happen to me when I go into heat next? How will it be on Sorgan? What if there are Alpha’s everywhere? What if I lose all control, what if I’m overwhelmed by new scents and I fall apart? What if I let anyone have me again?” Paz winced, and for the first time since Din had woken screaming, pulled him close with one arm.  
“Din, I’ll keep you safe if you let me. I don’t ever want to see you hurt again, you know that, right?” Din grew tense and nervous again and Paz grimaced.  
“I never needed an Alpha before. Never wanted one, either. I have been on my own for a long time, Paz. No matter what I do, I can’t escape the fact that I now need an Alpha. I feel like I’ve lost complete control over my life. All of it! From now until the day I die. I will no longer be free, I’ll be a possession.”  
“Din,” Paz sighed. The child chirped at Din’s feet and he lifted him and held him close and began to offer him choice bits of meat, fish, and fruit. The child did not devour his food with his usual enthusiasm, but ate rather slowly, giving both Paz and Din long, searching looks. “I would never keep you tucked away and hidden like a precious jewel. I know what that would do to you. I would never seek to dominate your will or crush your spirit. You are perfectly amazing just as you are.” Din dropped his gaze and flushed and Paz couldn’t help but grin and squeeze him briefly. “You are stronger than anyone I know, I would not lie to you about that. I was a fool to not have seen it sooner. But I was a great fool when I was young. I like to think I’ve learned from my mistakes, and I know I would rather be dar’manda than hurt you again. I would rather die. I have never felt this need so strongly, and it’s not a compulsion I feel because of your scent, or only when you’re in heat, I remember feeling it long ago, but then things changed- I changed, and not for the better.” Din had nothing to say to that. Certainly no argument would be forthcoming, because he remembered all too well how arrogant and cruel Paz had been. But he had to know..  
“Was it me? Did I do something to make you hate me?” He said, his voice sounding small and terribly unsure. Paz sighed and squeezed him again. The little one offered Din a piece of fruit with a cry of: “Buir!” Din smiled shakily and accepted the bit, despite the fact that it looked slightly gnawed on.  
“No, Din. I was just a prick. I felt like I had to prove I was tough because I was an Alpha. But all I think I proved was what an asshole I can be.” Din tried to laugh but it fell flat. His ad’ika suddenly pushed his face against Din’s chest and clutched his shirt before lifting his head to peek up at Din with a soft chirp. Din offered another strained smile. “I know I’ve told you this before, but I am sorry, Din, truly.”  
“I know.” Din sighed. Paz couldn’t help but note that Din hadn’t said he’d forgiven him.

Sorgan was finally in view, they had about a quarter hour before they made landfall. Din was finally clothed properly and wearing his armor. It had taken nearly two days to get just his clothing and under-armor clean in Paz’s tiny laundry tub. His armor had definitely seen better days as well. It took him another day just to repair the damage caused by the Mudhorn. Paz had some small bits of beskar that he urged Din to use for repairs. It took quite a while to convince Din to use it, Paz nearly had to beg.  
“I have more in my rooms at the covert. I have a trunk full of things. Raga would not leave it behind. I know it. I have three bricks of beskar I have been saving for repairs. Please, this is nothing, and you need it. Look at that crack, there!” He exclaimed, pointing at a rather compromising crack in his breast plate.  
Din finally, grudgingly, accepted.  
“I’ll repay you for this.” Din said as Paz handed him the pieces.  
“That’s not necessary.” Din glared at Paz.  
“I won’t take them then.” Paz threw his hands up.  
“Fine, Din! Stars, you are stubborn!” He huffed. Din’s scent spiked with true anger then, and Paz immediately back-pedaled. “It’s fine, Din! Relax! I’m only teasing. You may pay me back if you wish. Just know that I don’t need or want it.” Din’s shoulders dropped and he sighed.  
“Fine.”

Din was a wreck by the time they were landing. He was clutching the child to his chest, and the little one was clinging back just as fiercely. Paz could smell how anxious he was, but wasn’t sure what made him so nervous.  
When he rose and turned to Din and saw how he sat frozen in his seat with the child cooing softly, Paz knelt before him.  
“Din what is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know what to do!” He eventually blurted.  
“What do you mean? We’re going to the Covert.”  
“But I need to find Greef Karga!”  
“Din, we will. But don’t you want to check your ship? And you still need to rest. And our Alor will be able to repair your armor better. Just a few days, please!”  
“You don’t have to search for Greef with me.”  
“Someone in our clan might know where he’s gone, like Ajax, or Valerka.” Paz said, ignoring him. “You know they both work for the guild. Don’t go running off with no plan!”  
“Paz.” Din huffed. “What if I go into heat?”  
“Then you will definitely need an Alpha! How did you think that was going to work anyway?” Paz began, glad Din had finally gotten to the heart of the matter. “You can’t go off by yourself anymore. You have to know that!”  
“Yes, Paz, I am aware.” Din grit out, his shoulders tense.  
“Well then you might want to stay put until it’s over, then you have roughly three months to go gallivanting through the galaxy!”  
“Don’t you get it?!” Din snarled, jumping to his feet. “I don’t have an Alpha-!”  
“ _I’m right here!_ ” Paz snapped, standing as well. “Or am I not good enough for you?” He tried not to grow defensive or angry, he truly did, but that Din wouldn’t even consider him _hurt_. “After all we have been through together in the past few weeks, you just want to throw me away like trash?! Is this payback for when we were younger, because I don’t remember stabbing you in the back _and_ breaking your heart!”  
Din stood motionless but for his rapid breaths. Paz caught the sickly sweet smell of fear from him and saw the little one gazing at him with wide eyes. He winced and opened his mouth to apologize, but Din bolted. Paz caught up with him as he hammered furiously on the bay door release button. “Din I’m sorry!” Paz cried.  
“Leave me alone!” Din choked, his voice cracking. Paz caught the sour smell of panic.  
“Please, Din, please! I didn’t mean to upset you, can’t you understand how I feel though?” The bay doors fell open and Paz grabbed his arm to stop him. “Please, listen to me!”  
“ _Let me go!_ ” Din roared, jerking free and running as if his life depended on it.  
Paz slammed his fist into the durasteel, cursing in fury. If Din wanted to be stubborn then he could be too. He would find Din’s ship and disable it if he had to. He was not leaving Sorgan without listening to what Paz had to say. If he had to follow him everywhere to make sure he stayed safe, he would do that as well. He took off in his jetpack and spotted Din almost instantly. He watched Din run at break-neck speed into the forest. He landed where Din had crashed through the foliage and began to slowly follow his trail.  
“Raga.” He hailed on his comm.  
_“What the hell, Paz? Did I just see Din run past like his ass was on fire?”_  
“Probably. I need you to disable his ship for me.”  
_“Why exactly do you think I would do that?”_  
“He is going to go into heat soon. He cannot leave the planet until it’s over. What do you think will happen if he leaves in that condition with no Alpha?”  
_“Isn’t he back on suppressants?”_  
“He can’t take them anymore. He tried. He got really sick. As in, unable to get out of bed for three days sick.”  
_“Great.”_ Raga huffed. _“So what did you do to make him run like that?”_  
“Who says I did anything?” Paz snapped.  
_“I did, obviously.”_ Paz heaved a defeated sigh. _“Thought so.”_ Raga sounded entirely too smug.  
“Raga, this is serious. These past few weeks have been brutal for him. He needs to rest. He needs to find an Alpha, if it’s not me, so be it then. If he would have let me finish, I could have told him that myself. But I got angry. I..” He trailed off.  
_“Paz, what did you do?”_ Raga sounded truly angry.  
“I asked if this is payback for when we were kids, because I don’t remember stabbing him in the back _and_ breaking his heart.” He said softly.  
_“Payback? For what?”_  
“For not even giving me a chance!” Paz cried. “I don’t know why he won’t! I’ve only tried to help him this whole time! I never hurt him! What more does he want from me?”  
_“Paz, you can be incredibly dense sometimes, you know that?”_ She still sounded furious. He was going to have to double back and find Din’s ship himself.  
“Why?!” He snapped.  
_“He has never had a choice, you great big idiot! He has never been able to choose for himself! You can’t make demands of him! How do you think that makes him feel?”_ Paz grimaced, feeling queasy.  
“But I didn’t-” He protested.  
_“Well Din obviously thought you did. I couldn’t tell you the last time I saw him run that fast. You go wait by his ship. I’ll find him.”_

Paz met Raga at the edge of the small settlement just near the forest and directed her to the last place he’d seen Din. She was an excellent tracker, and Paz was certain she would find Din soon.

Din held the child close as he ran. He covered his ad’ika’s head and ears with his forearm from the tree branches that lashed him constantly as he charged through the dense undergrowth. His heart was pounding like a frightened bird’s and his ankle was beginning to throb. He didn’t know where the hell he was going or why he had run like that, but he couldn’t stop. He knew he had overreacted, but when confronted with an angry Alpha, he fled without even thinking about it. His terror had been instant and all-consuming.  
He eventually ran out of breath and had to stop. His legs shook badly and he sank to his knees as he gasped.  
“Buir?” His ad’ika said, his tiny voice a beacon to focus on instead of the sheer panic. Din gently set him on his feet even as his hands shook badly. He tore his helmet off and closed his eyes in relief as the breeze cooled his overheated skin.  
“What.. the hell..” He said between desperate pulls of air. “Why.. Why did I r-run like that?” The little one climbed into his lap once he sat back and leaned against a tree, his breathing slowed back to normal. “He wasn’t going to hurt me, was he?” He wondered aloud. “Is this how it’s always going to be? I can’t just run away from people like that! It’s pathetic! I’m no _hut’uun!_ I can’t, I can’t do this and expect to call myself a Mandalorian!”  
“ _Buir!_ ” The child said, as if admonishing him, for his words or his volume, Din couldn’t be certain. But he could take a hint.  
“Sorry.” He whispered. The sweet little boy gave him a toothy smile and an endearing giggle. “I should not have run..” Din said again, still angry and refusing to let it go, preferring to castigate himself relentlessly. “Mandalorians don’t run away. Paz.. He won’t hurt me. _He won’t._ I can’t run away again.” He grabbed his helmet and pulled it back on, pulled the child close and rose on still-shaking legs. “Shit.” He hissed as he put weight on his ankle. It hurt like hell. He fumed silently for a few more moments, then froze when he heard something rustling nearby. His HUD immediately lit up, announcing that someone was approaching, although they were too small to be Paz. Din raised his blaster, refusing to run again.  
He saw familiar red and gray armor and couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief as he lowered his blaster.  
“Din! Are you alright?” Raga asked, sounding unusually distressed. Din felt his face grow hot. He hoped Paz wasn’t out searching for him as well, but he probably was. He felt like such a fool. The little one cooed softly again, trying to comfort him. _Again._  
“I’m fine. I’m sorry.” He muttered, frustrated and embarrassed.  
“What happened? I heard what Paz had to say, but I want to hear it from you.” Din felt another wave of heat engulf his face. Stars, what had Paz said?  
“Is he mad at me?” Din asked, even as he cursed himself for being weak and seeking an Alpha’s approval.  
“No, of course not.” She said, her voice calm and soothing. “He just wants to talk to you. But tell me the truth, Din. Did he.. Hurt you in any way?”  
“No.” Din said immediately, shaking his head.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” She asked. Din immediately backed up a step and every line of his body grew tense. Raga frowned as did the little child Din clutched close.  
“Buir!” The little one chirped. Din sighed and sagged a bit before straightening again.  
“He wants me to stay here until I go through another heat, we argued a bit, and he got angry and-” He broke off and released another quivering sigh.  
“And-?” Raga prodded gently.  
“I don’t know why I ran like that. I didn’t think, I just _ran_. I had to get away.” He hung his head and the little one reached up to pat the side of his helmet.  
“Did he threaten you?” She asked with an edge to her voice.  
“No.” Din replied, again shaking his head rapidly. “No, I just..” He trailed off and shrugged helplessly. The little one burrowed his head under Din’s helmet, against his neck and babbled softly. “I guess I panicked.” He admitted ruefully.  
“Are you feeling okay now? Can you come back with me?” Din stood saying nothing, fidgeting with his armor, plucking nervously at a small tear in his pant leg. “Din? Won’t you come back with me?” He nodded slowly, every inch of his body tense and wary. She couldn’t understand it. “Din, what is it? What is wrong?”  
“Are Buri and Neera back?” He asked, his voice strained. For only a second Raga was confused. As far as she knew Din rarely interacted with either of them, then she remembered they were both Alpha’s. How she could have forgotten such a thing? They were both as massive as Paz, like the 'typical' Alpha.  
“Yes they are. Is that a problem?” Din began to pace.  
“I need to get to my ship.”  
“Din, you can’t leave, you just got here!”  
“Yes. To get my ship.” He turned and walked past Raga, but went rigid when she grabbed his arm. “Don’t, _please._ ” His voice was barely a whisper.  
“Din, please. Just come back to the Covert. Buri and Neera are good men. They won’t hurt you.”  
“ _You don’t know that!_ ” He snapped. “I can’t take suppressants anymore! I’m different from other Omega’s! Neither one of them ever was around me during a heat, I have no idea what they might do!” He wrenched his arm away and continued through the forest.  
“There are only three Alpha’s in the whole Covert, Din! Do you really think we would let them hurt you? That they would want to? You are worrying needlessly!”  
“No, Raga, I am not! Do you know how many times I have been attacked? Dragged off the streets and raped?!” He stopped in his tracks, his chest heaving. The little one had his eyes closed tight as he clung to Din. Din held him just as desperately. “Paz is the _only_ person who hasn’t hurt me!”  
“Then you know you can trust him!” Raga argued. “And the other humans that live here are all spread out! The closest village is two hours away by speeder! And you don’t have to worry about the Klatoonians. There’s all sorts at the common house, but you don’t have to go there either, at least until after your heat is over. But you can’t go off into space alone and then go into heat, Din! What would happen to you?”  
“ _I don’t know!_ ” He exploded, eliciting a startled squeak from the child. Din patted his back gently and whispered apologies.  
“Buir.” The child responded sadly.  
“I don’t know what to do Raga!” He said, sounding close to tears.  
“Just come back with me. Everything will be alright, you’ll see. We are clan, you don’t need to run from us.”

The village had been abandoned and it had been done so with haste. Much was left behind and there were clear signs of a battle, but many of the small huts were still in perfect shape. There were little pools everywhere that his ad’ika immediately pointed to and babbled.  
“Who are they?” Raga wondered aloud and Din saw several humans and a floating transport that had drawn her attention. As they drew closer Din caught the unmistakable smell of Alpha and began to back away immediately. Raga swore and grabbed Din’s elbow. “Just come with me, quickly now.” She practically dragged him to a hut that was woven together with sticks like nearly everything in the village.  
Inside was dark and cool. Dried clay lined the inside of the structure but for the small window open to let in the warm breeze. There was a small bed, a very small table, a privacy screen, and a small tub. “Sit down.” She pointed at the neatly made little bed. He sat. “Breathe, Din.” She instructed. He was _trying_. But his lungs weren’t working properly and he wasn’t sure why. The little one whined and Din clumsily set him on the bed before curling in on himself. He heard Raga speaking frantically, but nothing made sense. He couldn’t breathe, he felt sick, his ad’ika was crying and so was he. Just the sight of an unknown Alpha had him in a panic, and he wasn’t a typical Alpha, either. He wasn’t tall and covered in muscle. In all likelihood he would be no match for Din. But there was always the odd chance that he could get the drop on Din somehow and grip the back of his neck, and that would be it.  
Then someone was holding him gently and coaxing him to sit up. Their voice was calm and familiar and Din found he could breathe again. He felt his helmet being pulled off, but he didn’t fight. Whoever it was, he felt safe with them. The cool air hit his face and he sobbed gratefully. Then he was wrapped in a warm embrace.  
For a long time he just sat there, breathing, hearing the warm voice but understanding none of it, resting against a large warm body he knew well, but couldn’t place. He wasn’t sure why the words held no meaning, but it didn’t alarm him like it should. He felt too tired to be afraid and a little sick as well. It was so nice to be held by someone who wouldn’t hurt him.  
He wasn’t sure how long it took the fog to lift from his thoughts, but it seemed like an age had passed before he began to make sense of the words, and understand who spoke them.  
Paz held him tightly and his voice shook with emotion, and Din smelled a sickly sweet scent he couldn’t place.  
_“-swear I won’t let another Alpha touch you if you don’t want them to, Din. Please don’t cry. It will be alright. No one will let that happen. You are home. It is _safe_ here. I will protect you, Raga, too. She’s always loved you like a little brother. She would never let an Alpha hurt you, either.”_  
“Paz.” Din croaked. Paz’s entire body tensed, and Din realized he was sitting on his lap. It was then that he remembered the wild terror that had consumed him twice in one day, but last he recalled, he was with Raga. “What happened? Where’s Raga? Where’s my kid?” His voice sounded wrong, strange in his own ears. He wondered if he was getting sick again. He felt oddly heavy, and he was glad that Paz was holding him, otherwise he would probably fall to the floor. “What’s wrong with me? I feel weird.”  
“Raga has little bean, don’t worry. How do you feel? Tell me.”  
“Tired. Feel sick.” He mumbled.  
“Would you like to lie down on the bed and rest?” Din frowned, he wanted to stay where he was, but he wasn’t sure that was allowed. When he said nothing, Paz sighed and began to pet Din’s hair. “You should lie down and let me go get the little one. He will feel better when he sees you.” Din sighed, nodded weakly. As Paz slid out from underneath him and helped him lie back a thought occurred to him.  
“Are you mad at me?” Why did his voice sound so strange? Paz immediately knelt next to the bed.  
“No, Din, _Gods, no_ I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I never meant to chase you away like that. I never want you to think you have to run from me. I won’t hurt you, I swear.”  
“I know.” They were both quiet for a moment and Din wished he could see Paz’s face. “My eyes feel weird. Does that make sense?” He couldn’t think of a reason they both felt swollen but not painful like a black eye would.  
“Yes.” Paz said, his voice grave. “I’m going to get your little one now. You both need to sleep.”  
“Isn’t this Raga’s bed?”  
“She has night watch duties tonight, just relax, I’ll be right back.” 

“How is he?” Raga asked as she bounced the distraught child in her arms.  
“Exhausted. I’m not sure he really remembers what happened. He seems a little out of it.”  
“I haven’t seen him like that since he was first brought to us.”  
“Yes, I remember. He was devastated for so long.”  
“He would barely ever talk. He had nightmares all the time.”  
“He’s been having them again. Gods what if they never stopped?”  
“He’ll get through this. He did it before. He’s strong. And I think he will choose you Paz. You saw how he reacted when he realized you were there.”  
“Yes.” He doubted he could forget it if he tried. Din had been hunched over, gasping in panic. The moment Paz pulled him upright and took off his helmet, Din sobbed and clung to him, climbing into his lap. Paz had been floored and felt his eyes stinging as Din shivered and wept in his arms. The little one was crying too as Raga bounced him gently. It was heart-rending, frankly, and Paz was irritated with the krill farmer even though he had no more control over his status as an Alpha than Paz did. He realized then that Din would likely be just as terrified of Neera and Buri, and vowed to stay by Din’s side until Din told him otherwise.  
“Let him sleep. I will wake you when my watch is over.” He accepted the sniffling child and hurried back to the hut Raga had claimed.

Din lay exactly as Paz had left him, his eyes still red-rimmed, his skin still splotchy from his earlier tears.  
“ _Buir!_ ” The child cried, struggling in Paz’s hold. Din smiled weakly and reached out for him. Paz deposited the writhing bundle into Din’s hands and smiled at the happy squeak when Din pulled him close.  
“Ad’ika.” Din murmured. “I’m so sorry.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. The child trilled happily. “I’m falling apart.”  
“Din, _stop._ ” Paz said, hearing the tears in Din’s voice. It had taken quite a while for him to calm down, Paz didn’t want him getting upset all over again. “ _Please,_ try not to think about that right now. Just rest, I’ll stay right here. No one will bother you, I promise.” Din nodded and gave Paz another small, tired smile before he closed his eyes. The little one happily snuggled in Din’s embrace. They both fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a pic of Pedro Pascal where he looked like he was crying his heart out and I'm like: "Look at that. Look at that face. This is what you keep doing to Din, making him cry. Making him look just like this. Enjoy it." And then I'm like: "Fuck, I'm a cruel bastard."


End file.
